La Pizza de la Felicidad (Sivir x Kai'sa)
by Arquidex
Summary: Sivir, Una Ex-Mercenaria, cambiada en su totalidad por por motivos desconocidos y ahora trabajando como repartidora de pizzas. Kai'sa, Una salvadora temporal que a venido desde lejos para poder ver a alguien muy especial para ella y así cambiar su destino. ¿Como una pizza puede otorgar tanta felicidad? Intenta descubrirlo leyendo este Fan fic ;) Fanfic original.
1. Un encargo muy rapido

**UN ENCARGO MUY RÁPIDO**

NOTA: Los personajes de league of legends no son míos, pertenecen a una empresa llamada riot games que tiene su propio universo con estos personajes. Esto tan solo es un fanfiction creado por un usuario adorador de las obras de riot games pero con una opinión muy diferente a lo que se respecta presentado por la empresa creadora del juego. Añadir que esto es un fic romance/comedia con un toque de acción más adelante así que por favor, no os lo tomeis muy en serio, lo principal que quiero hacer con este fic es divertir y hacer que el corazón de alguno o alguna se agite un poco al leerlo.

 **OTRA NOTA menos importante: estoy haciendo esta historia porque se me jodió el archivo de la principal y ahora tengo que hacerlo todo otra vez.**

UN ENCARGO MUY RÁPIDO

Un hermoso día soleado con pequeñas nubes moviendo a aire lento, las aves cantan, el ambiente se siente limpio y el oxígeno es puro acompañado de una agradable brisa que surca toda la ciudad de Piltover. Nadie creería cómo se veía la increíble ciudad moderna de Valoran ahora mismo, tan tranquila y en calma que casi se puede olvidar que hay una secta de locos bajo ella. La ciudad llevaba una racha de paz y tranquilidad, y esto hacía a la tecnología avanzar con más facilidad. La ciudad se veía en sus mejores momentos, puentes de energía, hologramas que podían hacerse reales, vehículos que superaban la luz con facilidad, alarmas para indicar la hora del té y mucho más en la moderna y avanzada ciudad de Piltover.

Al menos para los ricos.

En las calles más estrechas de la ciudad se encontraba una chica joven de una apariencia cuidada y energética, con ropas de uniforme blanco acompañada de una gorra roja, corriendo en la ciudad portando unas cajas planas a su espalda. Era veloz: rápida pero torpe. Por cada cincuenta metros que avanzaba, más se tropezaba; sin embargo, no dejaba caer las cajas de su espalda por nada del mundo. Su mirada era seria y decidida, como si el objetivo de su vida era proteger esas cajas con todo lo que tuviera a mano, incluso su vida si hacía falta. El sudor en su frente y en su cuerpo era muy notable, su respirar era rápido pero controlado, parecía estar ardiendo por dentro y por fuera a la vez, pero no se detenía. Nada la haría detener de su carrera.

Estaba determinada en correr, su aliento agotado, sus ojos azules celestes que ahora reflejaban el fuego del calor en su interior, el sudor de su cuerpo por su ropa, el viento que empujaba mientras corría haciendo apartar a los transeúntes de su camino. Su carrera era importante, su carrera era decisiva, su carrera era lo único que la mantendría con vida.

La chica se detuvo de golpe frente a un gran edificio y llamó al timbre de este. Un hombre de gran estatura y con apariencia intimidante salió del portal del edificio, la miró con mala cara y ella le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. Aquí estaba: su momento, su destino por el que había corrido tanto, el objetivo que tenía planeado para todo este tiempo de carrera, lo que tanto ansiaba ahora mismo…

— ¡Pizzas armadurillo! ¡Siempre con una pizza y una sonrisa! Aquí tiene su triple familiar de queso y beicon señor —

….

— ¿Otra entrega con retraso, Sivir? — preguntó una chica rubia con su voz aguda.

No hubo respuesta de la persona a quien iba dirigida la pregunta: la chica energética de antes ahora era una simple masa derretida que rebosaba de tristeza y miedo.

— Por dios, ¿quieres parar de lamentarte? Me deprimes incluso a mi — le reclamó.

— Déjame, es mi quinto fallo esta semana. El jefe me dijo que una más y me echaba a la calle — le contestó Sivir con su presencia deprimente.

La rubia se reía en bajo de su decaído estado. Para la rubia que ya había visto a Sivir de esa manera cientos de veces no era gran cosa, pero siempre le entristecía ver a su amiga tan mal. Por parte de Sivir que aún lloraba sobre una mesa en el edificio de su oficio como repartidora de pizzas, solo hubo lamentaciones desde que llegó de su última entrega.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápida o más ágil, tal vez lo hubiera logrado, pero la presión de las últimas palabras de su jefe armadurillo la puso en tanta tensión que no olvidaba cada sílaba mientras pasaba sus últimas horas de trabajo.

'' _La próxima vez que falles, no habrá más oportunidades, ¿me oíste Sivir? ''_

— Li proximi viz qui fillis ti dispidi blablabla — Se burló la pizzera, moviendo sus manos de lado a lado.

La rubia que la observaba divertida desde la barra para atender al cliente suspiró y se movió hasta Sivir, quedando sentada junta a ella en la mesa, comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de la pizzera mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

— Vamos, vamos, relájate: todo estará bien, celestina — Le dijo mientras seguía con las caricias.

— Owwww, Luxanna ¿por qué no puede mi jefe ser como tú? — le dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

— Créeme, no querrías tenerme de jefa. Al menos eso dice Katarina — contestó la rubia.

Sivir soltó enseguida a Lux, quien la miraba con una sonrisa agradable. Se limpió las lágrimas y puso una cara seria. Recordó lo que paso la última vez que Lux la trató de esa manera: tan cariñosa y comprensiva.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! — le reclamó a su amiga.

— ¿Hacer qué? — respondió Lux, mirando a los lados, evitando la mirada directa de su amiga.

— ¡Lo que has hecho! La última vez tu novia casi me mata, ¡tan solo me tocaste el hombro y me lanzó un cuchillo de cocina a la cabeza! ¡A la cabeza! Aún sigo sin creerme que haya esquivado eso — comentó Sivir, con cara de miedo.

Lux empezó a reír ruidosamente, recordó ese momento, cuando Sivir falló un pedido por culpa de estar bebiendo jugo de fresa, su favorito, durante todo un día y tuvo que parar en medio de la entrega para vomitar. En una de las paradas, la rubia, preocupada por su amiga, le acarició el hombro para consolarla. Pero a la pelirroja que estaba detrás de ambas no le pareció muy bueno el gesto de Lux hacía por su amiga.

— Ese día fue épico, aún recuerdo que por cada dos calles parabas a vomitar en algún rincón — dijo, y siguió riendo de forma ruidosa.

— ¡Ese día estuve a punto de morir dos veces! ¿Cómo te puedes reír de algo así? — preguntó, mirando preocupada a su amiga.

Lux sólo levantó sus hombros y siguió riéndose de sus recuerdos con su amiga, la risa de la rubia era tan ruidosa y aguda que no tardó mucho en contagiarse a Sivir, quien también empezó a reír como tonta.

Las dos habían compartido muy buenos recuerdos, tantos buenos como malos y se conocían de hace bastante. Sivir venía de Shurima, un continente algo lejano de la ciudad de Piltover, escuchó que la ciudad moderna le ofrecía más oportunidades que su antigua tierra, casi arruinada por las constantes tormentas de arena, y Lux venía de Demacia, que era una próspera ciudad no tan avanzada como esta, pero sí organizada y cegada en su propia gloria. Vino por que odiaba pasar tiempo lejos de su pareja además de que su nación no le permitía verla directamente, y ahora trabaja como profesora de magia en las escuelas de alta categoría en Piltover. A ella la suerte le había sonreído, vestida tan elegante y atractiva con una apariencia adinerada, pero por el lado de la pizzera, que cuando llegó tuvo que dormir su primer día en la ciudad bajo un puente, los trabajos disponibles no fueron muy agradables.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose sacó de sus constantes risas a la pizzera y a la profesora, que caían rendidas de risa en la mesa.

— Con que no tienes tiempo para entregar una pizza en condiciones pero si para echarte unas risas, ¿eh? Así me gusta, Sivir — le reclamó una bola con pinchos a su espalda.

Sivir saltó de la mesa y se puso frente a su jefe, se inclinó ante él y le hizo una reverencia de súplica.

— ¡Perdóname, jefe! De verdad, ¡No ha sido a propósito! Estaba muy lejos y no tenía la moto ya que estaba en el taller, además había mucho tráfico y también… — Rogo la repartidora.

— Sí, sí, sí: que hizo mal tiempo y mucha gente. Las excusas de siempre, Sivir, y te recuerdo que la moto está en el taller por tu culpa, es que… ¿¡Quién demonios te manda a saltar desde un puente levadizo!? — le reclamo enfadado la bola a la pizzera.

Ésta sólo se dedicó a mirar con pena a su jefe mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que casi se escurrían de sus ojos. Ella sabía que su jefe tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero odiaba que le echasen la bronca.

— Aunque tuvieras la moto no podrías usarla de todas formas, ¿así que para qué discutir de algo así? — comentó Luxanna, aún sentada en la mesa.

El jefe de Sivir miró extrañado y furioso a la pizzera, sus ojos gritaban que le explicase lo sucedido del ''por qué no puede volver a usar la moto''. Sivir miró esos ojos directamente y se encogió ante la idea de que un sermón aún más grande que el que recibió le caería encima.

— Sivir, ¿por qué… no puedes usar la moto otra vez? ¿Qué has hecho con la moto de la empresa? — preguntó la bola respirando profundo.

— Yo!? ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Lo prometo! ¡No le hice nada a la moto! Aparte de lo del puente… — Respondió Sivir asustada.

La bola con pinchos la miró curioso, y Sivir seguía inclinada mostrando sus respetos a su superior. No sabía qué pensar en ese momento: si despedir a su única empleada o arruinar los ingredientes en pìzzas que seguramente no llegarán nunca a sus clientes.

— Espera, ¿no se lo has dicho? —preguntó Luxanna, recogiendo una mochila y una caja de pizza pequeña.

Sivir se giró para mirar a la rubia con furia, si las miradas matasen, la mujer de luz resplandeciente ya habría sido masacrada cinco veces, en cambio Lux la miró con su mejor sonrisa, no parecía que le importase mucho el futuro de su amiga. La rubia estaba por marcharse después de haber recogido todas sus pertenencias, pero el jefe de la pizzera la llamó antes de salir por el escaparate de la pizzeria.

— ¡Perdone, señorita! Un momento ─ Le llamo La bola rodando hasta posicionarse frente a la rubia.

─ ¿Podría decirme qué hizo mi empleada para no poder conducir otra vez la motocicleta? ─ Preguntó a Lux.

Lux se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del jefe de su amiga y le susurró algo en su oído, donde sea que éste lo tenga. Tras unos minutos susurrando cosas y mirando juguetona a Sivir, la cual respondió de manera miedosa al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo poniéndole la piel de gallina.

— Uhum… Ya veo, muchas gracias por su tiempo, señorita — Le agradeció la bola, volviendo a rodar frente a Sivir.

— ¡De nada! ¡Hasta más tarde, querida Sivir! — Se despidió Luxanna.

Ahora estaba sola con su jefe, su amiga la había abandonado y sospechaba lo que le dijo a su superior, que la miraba con una cara de decepción y enfado. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio total, nadie entraba a la pizzería y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El silencio estaba atormentando a Sivir, que miraba a cualquier lado, evitando el contacto con su jefe.

— Con que Caitlyn te quitó el permiso de conducir — Finalmente habló su jefe.

Sivir cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

— Y también te puso una multa — Comentó de nuevo.

Sivir volvió a asentir.

— Y además te buscan para hacer servicios comunitarios por molestia a la ciudadanía —Acabó de reclamar.

Sivir volvió a asentir dejando caer una pequeña lágrima por su ojo izquierdo. Una extraña sensación se sentía en su interior, una mezcla entre decepción, tristeza, depresión, traición, furia, odio y ganas de matar a una rubia particular con una voz muy aguda.

— Sivir, escucha, me pones en una situación muy arriesgada, me obligas a despedirte, no tengo más opciones, lo has intentado, pero no lo has conseguido y oportunidades no te han faltado. Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que hacerlo — le dijo con tristeza su superior.

Sivir sólo al escuchar ''Me obligas a despedirte'' ya había comenzado a sollozar ligeramente. Odiaba ese hecho, pero entendía la situación: llevaba meses trabajando para la empresa de pizzas armadurillo y de todos los pedidos que tenía que entregar sólo cuatro fueron exitosos. Trabajar tanto y que no la echaran por hacer tan mal las cosas era milagroso, pero todo tiene un límite y ella parecía haberlo alcanzado.

El superior de la pizzera notó las pequeñas lágrimas de Sivir. Le daba mucha pena ver a su única empleada en tan mal estado, pero no sabía qué hacer, se arruinaría si la siguiese cuidando.

— Hey, hey, no llores, preciosa: todo saldrá bien. Seguro encuentras un mejor trabajo, tienes mucho potencial, podrías ser modelo o corredora de atletismo… o más. Seguro que puedes hacer mucho — Le recomendo, intentando consolarla.

Pero las palabras buenas que salían de la boca de su superior no parecían calmar los llantos de lágrimas de la pizzera. Se rascó la panza por unos segundos. La gente normalmente se acariciaba la barbilla o se rascaba la cabeza o miraba al cielo para pensar en ideas; él se rascaba la panza.

Y entonces recordó, recordó algo que tal vez podía hacer que la pizzera recuperara su trabajo.

— ¡Ya sé! Digo… esto… Sivir, para de llorar y escucha esto — Le exigió su superior.

Sivir calló su lloriqueo y se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, la triste mujer miró a su jefe que la contemplaba con una sonrisa. En una de sus pequeñas manos tenía un papel.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó, aún triste.

Este papel es una dirección: tienes veintiocho minutos para entregar este pedido y será la última, la definitiva. Si llegas tarde no vuelvas, quédate con el uniforme si quieres, pero no vuelvas — le reclamó el armadurillo.

Sivir sonrió ampliamente, iba a abrazar fuertemente a su jefe cuando puso una mueca de dolor al recordar lo que pasó la última vez que lo abrazó. Aún le duele el estómago de los pinchazos. No pensó en más felicitaciones o agradecimientos a su superior, cogió el papel con la dirección, lo leyó y cogió un par de cajas de pizzas de piña.

'' _¿Piña? Creía que era la única a la que le gustaba este tipo de pizzas'', pensó_ Sivir al oler el ingrediente de la pizza.

Después de amarrar la pizza a su espalda y ponerse sus zapatillas de correr, salió disparada de la tienda. Esta sería su oportunidad, su momento decisivo. Demostraría que era capaz de hacerlo.

Nada más salir se resbaló con un helado tirado en el suelo, cayendo en un puesto de frutas cercano: pero al menos las pizzas seguían enteras. Sivir se levantó y miró al escaparate donde trabajaba y en la puerta estaba Rammus observándola con cara de pocos amigos. Retomó su carrera ignorando el hecho de que las personas responsables del puesto de frutas la estaban llamando de todo menos algo bonito.

'' _Bien, calle Future Admin número doce, no está muy lejos de aquí ''_ Pensó mientras corría.

La calle Future Admin era conocida por ser una de las más tranquilas calles de la ciudad, normales por el hecho de no ser futuristas ni antiguas; eran de una época más contemporánea. Y eso le gustaba a Sivir, le gustaba la idea de que no tuviese que liarse con códigos digitales para llamar a un cliente u otro, también le alegraba no tener que cruzar los puentes de energías de los cuales no se fiaba nada. Sospechaba que en cualquier momento podría haber un apagón en la ciudad de Piltover y estos se apagarían, pero era extraño que esto pasara ya que la gran ciudad tecnológica lleva una racha de veinticuatro años sin apagones a pesar de haber sufrido grandes tormentas y experimentos que acabarían con la vida en el planeta. Aunque claro, los experimentos los realizaron los lunáticos de Zaun, que vivían justo debajo de Piltover.

Piltover era conocida por su avance tecnológico, su buena ciudadanía y susgrandes oficiales al mando de la seguridad. Pero también era el origen de un gran mal, el mal de Zaun, la versión mala de Piltover, situada justo debajo de la gran ciudad. De hecho, Zaun es Piltover y Piltover es Zaun, aunque a muchos les gustaría vivir el uno sin el otro, lo real es que no son capaces, como en Jonia: tiene que haber un equilibrio. Aunque últimamente vivir peligro en las calles de Piltover es más probable que en las de Zaun, ya que básicamente en Zaun no hay nadie en las calles. En la ciudad superior, el peligro era constante por la noche, muchas bandas salían de sus escondrijos a hacer fechorías por la doquier, por no hablar de los asesinos y la famosa rebelde experta en pirotecnia que acechaba por las noches en la gran ciudad. Con detalles así de grandes casi era una broma que esta ciudad se considerase la más segura de todo Valoran.

De todas formas a la pizzera no le importa lo uno ni lo otro; ella sabía cuidarse y no venía a meterse en problemas. Venía a conseguir un futuro en Piltover; pero para todo buen futuro, hay que empezar con un pasado no tan bueno. Sivir se encontraba corriendo por unas calles menos estrechas que las que normalmente se recorría para sus pedidos, el envío era para el número doce de la calle future admin y no faltaba mucho para alcanzar dicho barrio: era agradable y limpio, tenía las casas de forma individual y la arquitectura era simple, bastante agradable.

A Sivir tan solo le quedaban unas cuatro manzanas para llegar a su destino, miró al gran reloj de la torre central de Piltover, el cual era visible para todos con tan solo alzar la cabeza. Le quedaban menos de 10 minutos para llegar. No tuvo otra opción que pedir ayuda para tener algo más de prisa en llegar a su objetivo.

Sivir cerró los ojos y se arrodilló en la calzada frente a todos las personas a su alrededor, cruzó sus manos y comenzó a susurrar cosas en bajo.

— Por favor… sé que no debería pedíroslo, pero es la primera y última vez que os suplicare algo en esta vida, ayúdenme… En nombre de hija heredera de Setaka y pariente del Dios emperador Azir — Susurró en bajo.

Sivir metió las manos en sus bolsillos del uniforme y sacó un puñado de arena, que parecía cobrar vida de sus manos y rodeó su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y como un rayo se levantó y salió corriendo, dejando tras de sí un ligero rastro de arena. Las personas que la miraban pasar se quedaban boquiabiertas. La velocidad a la que iba la pizzera era demasiado rápida, pero a la vez el tiempo que pasaba mientras ella corría era muy lento, todo a su alrededor iba más lento, como un reloj de arena ligeramente inclinado: las arenas del tiempo.

Sivir no supo cuando se detuvo, miró a los lados desconcertada y vio cómo las personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban con una expresión de confusión. No le dio importancia y volvió su mirada al frente para orientarse, metió la mano en su bolsillo y cogió el papel, abrió la mano y vio pura arena en esta. Se sorprendió de tanta arena en sus bolsillos, no recordaba traer esa cantidad de Shurima.

Sivir soltó las cajas a su espalda, las cuales se sentían más pesadas que antes, y miró sus bolsillos intentando encontrar el papel con la dirección. Tras varios segundos comenzó a desesperarse: había perdido el papel, su última oportunidad para seguir en el trabajo y ahora la tiraría a la basura por culpa de un simple papel.

Se agachó para buscarlo, y sospechaba que se le había caído por algún rincón cercano. Gateaba de forma desesperada buscando el pequeño trozo de hoja con la dirección. Hasta que chocó con algo y todo se volvió oscuro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién apagó el Sol? — Sivir no veía nada, solo oscuridad, en sus ojos todo se veía negro, pero podía diferenciar un poco de color violeta.

Sivir sintió un agradable aroma que le encantaba, era el reconocible olor de las fresas, que deseaba respirar aún más. Sivir hundió su rostro en la oscuridad y se dejó llevar por la fragancia.

— ¿Has visto eso? — Escuchó decir a alguien.

— ¿Es algún tipo de ensayo para un circo? - Volvió a escuchar.

— ¡Hey, colega! ¡Agarra la cámara, que están haciendo una película de adultos en plena calle! — Escuchó, ahora más confusa que nunca.

Sivir dejó de profundizar en el agradable aroma e intentó alejarse de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Poco a poco a su borde pudo ver la luz: quería agarrar, sentirla otra vez. Llevó su mano al borde de donde ésta provenía e intentó atraparla con fuerza, pero al hacerlo la luz se le escapó y sus manos agarraron algo extrañamente blando a la vez que firme.

— Perdón… podrías… parar... Esto es un poco vergonzoso — escuchó una voz suave decirle de cerca.

Sivir se alejó más de la oscuridad y por fin vio la luz. Le dolía, le cegó momentáneamente y pudo apreciar después de unos segundos una figura alta y esbelta frente a ella. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas le sonreía tímida y roja, mientras que a su alrededor mucha gente la observaba con mala cara y vergüenza. Se quedó embobada con la hermosura de la mujer frente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de donde provenía dicha oscuridad. Su rostro se volvió un semáforo en rojo en cuanto vio que la mujer frente a ella llevaba una falda hasta los muslos y una camiseta de cuello sin mangas.

'' _Eso explica por qué estaba todo oscuro, ¿pero por qué olía a fresas? ''_ Pensó Sivir al recordar el agradable aroma que sintió hace unos momentos atrás.

— Pero… ¡Dios mío! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! De verdad que no ha sido a propósito, estaba buscando un papel y sin querer... — Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por su propia mano, que seguía agarrando aquello tan blando y firme.

Miró su mano y lo notó, le estaba agarrando el trasero a la pobre mujer que no hizo nada malo. En cuanto ésta se dio cuenta, retiró su mano rápidamente llevándosela a la cara dándose un torpe golpe a ella misma.

— ¡Auch!... Ay… Eso dolió… esto… Perdona, no fue mi intención — Dijo Sivir mientras se levantaba.

Se sacudió el polvo que acumuló en su ropa al agacharse y miró apenada a la bella mujer que no se atrevía a devolver la mirada.

Se estaba odiando por causar semejante espectáculo y, para colmo, en público, se odiaba por humillar sin querer a la pobre chica frente a ella. Pero la chica de ojos violetas no parecía molesta, más bien avergonzada, y era normal: ¿quién no se avergonzaría de algo así? Pero a pesar de todo lo que le pasó a la pizzera, todo el embrollo en el que se metió ahora, recordó enseguida su único objetivo, tenía 10 minutos desde hace… no sé cuánto, pero tenía que entregar la pizza cuanto antes.

— Verás… a mí no me molesta que hayas hecho eso, pero la verdad es que podrías haberme invitado a cenar antes — Intentó disculparse la chica.

Sivir le agarró las manos uniéndolas junto a las suyas y la miró seriamente a los ojos.

— ¡Por favor, perdóname, pero tengo algo urgente que atender! ¿Sabes dónde está el número doce de la calle Future Admin? — preguntó con desespero y seriedad.

La mujer la miró extrañada, y sonrió segundos después de comprender la situación. Ésta se soltó de las manos de la pizzera y volvió a entrar en el portal del edificio. Sivir observó otra vez embobada como la mujer de pelo oscuro se marchaba por donde vino, no le respondió, pero no le importaba: tenía que encontrar su destino cuanto antes.

Recogió las cajas que dejó en el suelo y se las amarró de nuevo a la espalda. Estaba por salir corriendo como un rayo otra vez si no fuera por un tirón que recibió en la camiseta por la parte de atrás del cuello. Sivir giró a ver quién lo había hecho y vio otra vez a la mujer ojos violetas mirándola con la misma sonrisa con la que se despidió.

— Oh… Hola, de nuevo te pido perdón, y tengo que pedirte perdón otra vez, debo marcharme cuanto antes porque… —

La mujer alzó su mano hacia Sivir, en ella se encontraba unos billetes y monedas, lo mismo que valía las dos cajas de pizzas que llevaba a su espalda.

— Es el precio, ¿no? Por las dos pizzas de piña — Le comentó la mujer.

Sivir miró sobre el hombro de la mujer de pelaje oscuro y vio al lado del edificio un cartel con una dirección.

'' _Calle: Future Admin ''_ Lo consiguió…

 _Número: 12_

Con una alegría infinita Sivir comenzó a dar saltos como loca alzando sus manos al cielo y gritando al grito de: ¡SÍ!

Corrió en círculos y volvió a dar saltos: estaba muy feliz por completar una entrega después de un mes fallando todo, por fin sus esfuerzos hicieron fruto, al fin podría tirarle en la cara a su amiga de voz ensordecedora que consiguió algo sin que su tío se lo diera.

Vio a la mujer de cabellos oscuros observándola curiosa y con una sonrisa divertida. Sivir abrazó a la de ojos violetas con toda la fuerza que tenía, la mujer se sorprendió dando un pequeño brinco al hacer contacto con la repartidora. Tal era la fuerza y felicidad de Sivir que la alzó y comenzó a girar como una peonza hasta las cejas de farlopa. La mujer no se quejaba, más bien parecía compartir la alegría que sentía la pizzera. Sivir no se sentía así de bien desde que ganó el concurso de boomerangs en el torneo continental de Shurima. Propio de la hija de Setaka, y aún guardaba el premio con orgullo en su departamento que comparte con su amiga y la pareja de esta.

Tras un rato dando alegres saltos y giros con la chica de ojos amatistas, se detuvo de su alegre danza de victoria para respirar. La mujer, sin embargo, embriagada por la felicidad de la pizzera, siguió saltando y sonriendo hasta que notó la cabeza de la repartidora en su hombro.

— Perdona, eso fue… repentino, estaba demasiado alegre y… respondí de manera muy fuerte pero entonces, ¿tú eres la que encargó las pizzas? — Preguntó

Sivir, mirándola con curiosidad.

— Sí, fui yo, aunque no me esperaba que la repartidora fuese… tan peculiar — Respondió mordiéndose el labio.

Sivir se sonrojó al escuchar ''peculiar''. Se había olvidado de la situación de antes y cómo ésta olisqueo… olió a la mujer de ojos violetas como si fuera un chucho.

— ¡Perdona otra vez! ¡De verdad! Fue sin querer. Estaba buscando tu dirección y no la encontraba: estaba desesperada, por favor, compréndelo — Le suplicó Sivir, juntando sus palmas.

La chica de pelo oscuro se sonrió divertida, le estaba gustando ver a la repartidora de forma tan graciosa y triste a la vez. Un poco cruel de su parte, pero no podía negar que aquel numerito era de comedia.

— No pasa nada, enserio, no hay problema. De hecho, tienes suerte de que me haya tocado a mí y no a Vi: ella te hubiera llenado la cara de baches, o Cait, que te la hubiera llenado de plomo o las dos que directamente te hubieran matado — Le comentó riendo — . Y creo que sería un desperdicio hacerle eso a un rostro tan… perfecto — Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la repartidora.

Sivir se sonrojó ante su comentario y acción, pero no entendió lo que quería decir. ¿Vi? Era la ayudante de Caitlyn, la oficial que más miedo y respeto aportaba en la ciudad, pobre el que la quiera enfrentar o medir fuerzas contra ella. Pero no entendía: ¿por qué mencionar a tal bestia de puños pesados?

— Perdona, ¿como que menos mal que me ha tocado a ti y no a Vi? — Preguntó.

La mujer de ojos amatistas soltó un ligero suspiro, metió su mano en el bolsillo del jersey que llevaba y de ella sacó una placa metálica.

— Supongo que aún me queda mucho por hacerme un nombre en la ciudad, después de todo recién acabo de empezar — Alzó su mano con la placa y se la mostró a la repartidora — ¡Oficial novata Kai'sa, al servicio de la comunidad! — Le dijo con orgullo, guiñándole un ojo.

¿¡QUÉ!? —

…

 **Primer capítulo y vendrán más, he adorado hacer este fic, me ha encantado cada detalle que le he puesto, de verdad me ha hecho muy feliz escribir esta maravilla, espero que a vosotros también os agrade leerla. Yo por mi parte seguiré escribiendo y trayendo esto cada semana, no días, semana o mas. No me quiero exigir mucho, aunque seguramente acabe corrigiendo este fic también.**

 **Tenía planeado subir otro fic, uno más serio y lo tengo subido, sí. Pero jodido, mi computadora me rompió el archivo donde guardaba el fic principal (corregido y reescrito) pero después de pasar dos semanas haciendo el principal y haberlo perdido casi todo, he preferido subir esto ya que aprovechando que sacaron la maravillosa skin de mi segundo main ad carry (primero Kai'sa), no he perdido la inspiración, me encanta esa skin y aún más la historia. Y no hago este fic solo por que las dos sean mis main adc, lo hago por muchas cosas mas, las dos son de Shurima, las dos tuvieron que creer solas, las dos tuvieron que soportar muchas cosas y mucho mas.**

 **Decir también que me sorprende la aceptación que tienen estos fics que hago, hace unos años una tía algo niñata subía por mi:** **(el ultra espadón de la sonora armonía, Riven x yasuo o personajes inventados por ciertos personajes de lol) y ahora que me dedico a hacerlo yo, es mucho mas comodo y agradable, y mi mente fluye mejor sin tener que imaginarme nada innecesario. Ahora con estos nuevos escritos que de verdad espero que os guste, me siento bien y a gusto conmigo mismo.**

 **¡Y GRACIAS CHICA EXTROVERTIDA! Gracias a ti y a cierta persona mas, e conseguido mejorar bastante en unas semanas, gracias a:**

I'm Missy por darme un empujón.

Andre P. Lancer por mostrarme tantas cosas a pesar de que hice el ridículo.

Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner Por lo mismo que Andrea, me habéis ayudado muchísimo las tres a pesar de que yo sea un desconocido que dijo: hey, ¿me hechais una mano?

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. PIZZA CON PIÑA

**PIZZA CON PIÑA**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de league of legends no son míos, pertenecen a una empresa llamada riot games que tiene su propio universo con estos personajes. Esto tan solo es un fanfiction creado por un usuario adorador de las obras de riot games pero con una opinión muy diferente a lo que se respecta presentado por la empresa creadora del juego. Añadir que esto es un fic romance/comedia con un toque de acción más adelante así que por favor, no os lo tomeis muy en serio, lo principal que quiero hacer con este fic es divertir y hacer que el corazón de alguno o alguna se agite un poco al leerlo.**

 **NOTA de correción: Disculpen si alguna vez habistais un fallo de ortografía ligero, como una mayúscula faltante o no, pero es que las veces que e leidio yo fics y otros tipos de lecturas me an enseñado a escribir de esta manera, de todas formas intentare corregirlas lo máximo que pueda, empezando por los guiones, siempre suelo hacerlo con guion corto peor ya va siendo hora de ponerlo bien.**

 **NOTA SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES: Algunos se quejaran de que los personaje no son exactamente igual al que se muestra en el juego oficial, pero si parecido. Básicamente es lo que trato de hacer. Los personajes de este fic no son tan idénticos a los principales por el hecho de que se ambienta en un mundo diferente al de Runaterra, más bien a un universo diferente. En la misma valoran y con mismas historias en algunas cosas pero no totalmente. Lo digo por si alguien tiene una queja sobre los personajes de Sivir o Kaisa (Kai'sa) o más, que sepáis que son iguales a los del original pero cambiados al ser trasladados a este mundo. Para personalidades idénticas a las del juego, ya tengo el fic principal el cual e pausado por motivos de pérdida de datos. Por cierto es Kaisa por su nombre, su nombre de campeón es Kai'sa.**

PIZZA CON PIÑA

— Hey ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas pasar secándote la garganta? — Preguntó la agente Kaisa.

Sivir después des escuchar lo que dijo la bella mujer frente a ella, se quedo petrificada, su mente le decía ¡corre! pero su conciencia le decía estás jodida… Peor, despedida. No sabía que era más horrible, el que la policía le atrapase por infringir las normativas una segunda vez o que su jefe la despidiese definitivamente.

En su cabeza se imaginaba la palabra *Desperdicio* Pensó en el desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo que hizo desde que se mudó de su gran imperio hasta la ciudad de Piltover, piensa en SU gran imperio ya que iba a ser la heredera de esta. Algunos pensarían que es una tontería ¿Para que mudarse a una ciudad de buena economía si tienes todo el oro de todo un continente bajo tus pies? Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, era una tontería, pero no aguantaba los cientos de regalos que le daba su tío desde que su madre murió asesinada y no aguantaría los otros miles que recibiría cuando hiciera el ritual de ascensión de su tierra natal.

Un incómodo dolor atacó a la mejilla de la repartidora sacándola de su trance mental. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la mujer de ojos amatistas se encontraba a escasa distancia de tocarle la cara, de hecho se la estaba tocando pero con los dedos dándole un tirón de mejilla.

— ¡Tu cara se ve muy graciosa! — Decía riendo la de ojos violetas.

Sivir volvió en sí, se apartó de la chica y se acarició el moflete dañado. Kaisa la miro triste, pensó que daño un poco a la repartidora que se encontraba con una expresión de decepción. Lo que no sabía Kaisa es que dentro de la cabeza de la repartidora se jugaba una ruleta rusa pero con la diferencia que el tambor era de 4 balas y cada una era peor que la otra. La primera bala tenía dibujos de policías multandola y tachándola de pervertida y acosadora, dejándola entre rejas una larga temporada, la segunda tenía dibujos de palabrotas y bolas con pinchos dándole abrazos muuuuy largos, la tercera tenía un dibujo de su tío tirándole monedas de oro encima mientras ella ponía una cara triste y la cuarta no tenía dibujado nada, simplemente pensó que una bala normal le vendría muy bien en este momento.

La repartidora Miro a la chica de forma atenta, extrañada por su reacción, _''cuando me pondrá las esposas? no quiero ponerme a llorar justo aquí''_ pensó dando un paso hacia la de ojos amatistas.

— Oye… ¿Te importa si vamos yendo ya a la comisaría? — La repartidora pensaba bien sus palabras, no quería ofender a la agente y meterse en más problemas aún más gordos de los que estaba — No quiero pasar más vergüenza y tampoco quiero cruzarme con las oficiales Caitlyn y Vi — Se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo — ¡Sin ofender! No quiero decir que sean malas personas, solo es que… Prefiero evitar algo peor… — Rectifico cabizbaja.

La preciosa policía la miró confusa, tras un pequeño silencio comenzó a reír en alto, la repartidora no comprendió, ¿Que era tan gracioso? Tuvo que sujetar su estomago de tanta risa que se le escapaba por la boca. Tal vez el hecho de apresar a alguien que hizo un acto malo le divertía, pero eso sería muy descarado de su parte y si ese fuera el caso ¿Porque han cogido a una persona así en el cuerpo de defensa?

— Eh… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Dije algo gracioso? ¡No me digas que tengo un chicle pegado al pelo otra vez! — Dijo mientras se agarraba la larga coleta de su peinado — Un niño me pego uno hace no mucho y aun tengo un poco… — Comentó apenada.

La mujer ahora reía aún más fuerte , cualquiera diría que tenía un problema o estaba loca al mirar su estado, si hasta se estaba tambaleando de tanto reír. Preocupada, Sivir se agacho para tenderle una mano a la agente que se cayó torpe al suelo y levantarla pero esta se seguía riendo de forma muy sonora.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te a explotado algún gas de la risa por dentro? Espera, no debería hacer más bromas ahora mismo, de todas formas era muy mala — Comentó Sivir procurando no empeorar la situación.

Sivir intentó levantarla dejando los brazos de esta sobre sus hombros y empujando hacia arriba poco a poco, parece exagerado pero la cantidad de oxígeno que estaba gastando en reírse, era aún más exagerada.

Sivir entró con la agente que casi no podía mantenerse en pie al edificio de donde esta salió junto las dos cajas de pizza que trajo. Ya dentro cerró las puertas y se apoyó en la pared dejándose caer lentamente junto a la chica de cabellos oscuros, esta se paró de reír por fin. Sivir estaba cansada de escuchar las infinitas risas de la agente, la voz que escuchaba junto a las risas le agradaba pero, todo tiene un límite.

La repartidora suspiro agotada, el tan solo llevar a agente dentro le canso más que correr media ciudad a pata. Sivir dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de tocarlo pero con su cuerpo también cayó el de la agente en su hombro la cual respiraba de forma fuerte y agitada de tanto reír. El aliento que soltaba le golpeaba el cuello a la chica de ojos celestes y pudo apreciar algo que sintió minutos antes. Olio algo familiar en la acción del respirar agitado de la pelinegra, su aliento… huele a fresas.

La fresa tenía varios efectos en Sivir, demasiados diría ella, la primera vez que probó una fresa fue en una excursión con unas amigas suyas a las antiguas aguas del imperio de su tío, allí encontró varios estanques con árboles, arbustos y plantas con varios tipos de frutas. Lo llamaban, el desierto de las frutas.

Ese día se encontró con una peculiar fruta rojiza bastante interesante, le dio un bocado para comprobar a qué sabía la peculiar bolita roja. Desde ese día sus antiguas amigas la miraban con una cara de picardía y deseo y alguna que otra se la pasaba demasiado tiempo apegada a la futura emperatriz. Ni ella sabe que ocurre cuando come fresas, les tiene miedo y aprecio infinito a la vez, bebe batidos de fresa o come helados de fresa o chocolate de fresa pero no se a atrevido a probar una fresa pura nunca más desde entonces.

'' _N_ _o… Resiste por favor Sivir… Resiste, solo es un perfume, solo es un perfume , no es el sabor, no hagas nada raro, solo es un… perfume ''_ Pensó convenciéndose, pero la tentación que sentía por las fresas eran más grande que su voluntad.

Sin saber que hacia, agarró la barbilla a Kaisa que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados del cansancio al reírse tanto, de hecho no pareció ni percatarse de que la repartidora le estaba mirando con intensidad sus carnosos pero finos labios.

'' _¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas! ''_

— Eh… ¿Qué hora es…? Tengo que recoger la… Pizza — Dijo Kaisa con sueño.

Bendito sea el momento en que la puerta del edificio se abrió y entró un señor con unas bolsas pesadas, el ruido que provocó fue suficiente para despertar a la agente y sacar de su hipnosis a la repartidora. Sivir no sabía que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Qué clase de tontería se le pasó por la cabeza? ¿Oler de cerca los labios de una persona solo por tener la fragancia de la fresa?

— Pff, ridículo — Reclamo Sivir.

La agente escuchó a la repartidora junto a su lado y se giró a verla, noto a la chica de peinado moreno nerviosa y temblorosa. _'' ¿Aún sigue asustada? Que divertido ''_ Pensó Kaisa al ver como la repartidora se giraba despacio para verla.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan fea soy que no me quieres mirar? — Preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada! Si eres pre... Solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, perdona — Explicó Sivir.

Kaisa miró fijamente a la repartidora la cual se puso nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de esta, retrocedió un poco intimidada. La agente entrecerró más los ojos y llevó su nariz hasta el cuello de Sivir. Sivir no comprendió ¿Acaso olía mal?

— Tu olor… Me agrada ¿Que colonia es? — Preguntó volviendo a su sonrisa.

Sivir miró perpleja a la agente ¿Se estaba quedando con ella? A corrido durante casi media hora y el agua corporal por su ropa era más que notable, pero si parece una sauna con patas. Aunque claro ¿Como iba ella saberlo?

— Es una mezcla entre sudor y pizza de piña — Respondió sin corte.

La oficial la miró de lado.

— ¿Sudor y pizza? Hmmm me agrada ¿Es un perfume casero verdad? ¿Me pasas la receta? — Pregunto sonriente y burlona.

Definitivamente la agente se estaba quedando con la repartidora, ¿quien haría una pregunta así?

— ¿Si…? Solo tienes que… Correr lo más rápido que puedas durante casi treinta minutos cargando una caja de pizza de piña en la espalda, lo hago todos los días, el olor es fantástico — Sivir al acabar de decir su comentario sarcástico se llevó las manos a la boca y cerro fuerte los ojos. Que acaba de hacer… Un comentario sarcástico a un agente de policía.

La agente la miró divertida, parecía entretenida más que molesta, _''Seguro es una táctica para que no note sus expresiones de molestia'' P_ ensó la repartidora al ver que la mujer no mostraba ninguna expresión de incomodez.

— Eres divertida… Vamos, vayamos a mi piso, no quiero comer la pizza en un lugar tan frío como el suelo — Aportó Kaisa.

Si antes Sivir estaba confusa, ahora estaba teniendo una guerra mental para saber qué pretendía hacer la agente.

La oficial sujeto la mano de la repartidora y subió por unas escaleras a paso ligero, Sivir alcanzó a coger las cajas de pizza antes de salir arrastrada por la de ojos amatistas. Cuando estuvieron arriba, la agente avanzó por un largo pasillo sin soltar la mano de Sivir, al llegar al final de este, volvió a subir otra escalera más. Sivir no quería saber nada de escaleras, suficiente tenía con correr pero no se quejaría, pues lo más probable es que acabe pasando alguna cosa que le perjudique por abrir la boca… Otra vez.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, Kaisa se giró a ver a la repartidora que arrastraba con ella, la pobre estaba a punto de desmayarse, apenas podía respirar.

— Vamos, solo quedan 10 pisos más, no es para tanto ¡hago esto todos los días! — Dijo la agente animada.

La boca de la repartidora se abrió a más no poder y su expresión era de asombro total.

'' _¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!? ¡TODOS LOS DÍAS! ''_ Pensó asustada Sivir.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No queda nada y además, creo que la pizza no llega a su destino hasta que esté frente a la residencia del que la pidió ¿Me equivoco? - Explicó Kaisa con una amable sonrisa.

Sivir recordó los ''Mandamientos'' Como los llamaba ella que le dijo su jefe Rammus al unirse a la pizzería. Entre ellos incluía esa normativa que dijo la agente, llegar al objetivo no es llegar al cliente, es llegar a la dirección que se le ordena al repartidor. Pues entonces era la hora de ponerse en marcha otra vez.

Sivir cambio su cara de tonta cansada a una seria y concentrada, miro a la oficial que la veía extrañada por su cambio repentino, la cogió de la cintura y se la llevo al hombro.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Y esta fuerza!? — Pregunto asustada la agente.

— Esto señorita... Es la fuerza de la voluntad y te recomiendo agarrarte fuerte porque mi voluntad… Está a tope — Respondió Sivir.

— ¿As tratado de sonar épica? Por qué has sonado muy a película de los… - Antes de que acabara de hablar, Sivir despegó subiendo por las escaleras acelerada, como un turbo.

….

Vale… ¿Me puedes explicar como he acabado aquí? - Pregunto Sivir soñolienta a Kaisa quien se encontraba comiendo pizza tranquilamente mientras observaba la TV sentada en un sofá.

Kaisa miro a la repartidora indiferente. Sivir no sabía que estaba pasando, recuerda comenzar a correr por unas escaleras y de la nada, todo oscuro, cuando abrió los ojos y vio claridad, estaba en una amplia habitación bastante moderna con una cama doble cubierta son unas sábanas y solo ropa su interior. Al salir de la habitación cubierta con las sabanas de la cama, vio el resto de la casa donde se hallaba la habitación, un piso grande y como la habitación, moderna, casi todos los colores eran en blanco o violeta, el suelo y muebles aunque todo muy oscuro, dedujo que debía ser de noche por la intensa luz de la luna iluminando unos enormes cristales que daban vistas a la gran ciudad de la tecnología. Un paisaje hermoso, las luces de las fuentes energéticas modernas y los puentes de energía eran todo un teatro visual desde donde estaba, por no hablar de la torre central donde se podía ver como esta iluminaba como un cine en plena noche, se apartó de la ventana y siguió andando por la casa. Era agradable de respirar, y había un aroma agradable en toda la casa. Olía a melocotones, nunca pensó que el olor de una simple fruta le gustase tanto… Bueno exceptuando su droga. Al avanzar un poco más noto unos destellos blancos y azules que provenían de una sala junto a un olor muy familiar para ella. Al asomarse vio a la oficial vestida con una camiseta pijama con dibujos de melocotones, sentada en el sofá abriendo las cajas de pizza que trajo. Estaba comiendo con una manta por encima, muy cómoda para ser una oficial en una ciudad con tanta seguridad.

'' D _ebería estar haciendo su trabajo, no rellenarse a pizzas de piña ¿Acaso no sabe que es de noche? ''_

La agente miró a la dirección de Sivir, la cual se escondió tras la pared en cuanto aparto su mirada del televisor holográfico.

— ¿Que haces? La película comenzó hace diez minutos, aun estas a tiempo de verla — Dijo Kaisa al aire.

Por el comentario era obvio que vio a la repartidora asomarse a verla. Kaisa sonreía complacida al ver que la de ojos celestes salía de su escondite lentamente.

Y eso es lo que recuerda Sivir hasta ahora.

— Antes de nada ¿Cuantos años tienes? — Pregunto curiosa la agente.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — Respondió Sivir.

— tsk tsk tsk, no se responde una pregunta con otra pregunta señorita — Respondió burlona la agente.

Sivir miro con molestia a la agente Kaisa que le sonrió con amabilidad. No aguantaba ser humillada, odiaba eso y por ello siempre sentía la necesidad de sentirse más y mejor. Pero en las posiciones en las que se encontraba era casi mejor no decir nada.

— No me mires así, estropearas tu linda sonrisa — Comentó guiñándole un ojo a la repartidora causándole un leve sonrojo — En fin, después de que subieras 10 pisos corriendo a una velocidad de infarto, caíste totalmente rendida al suelo, parecías una toalla mojada, casi ni respirabas — Siguió explicando mientras se llevaba un trozo de pizza a la boca — Ehmg fing quji tuvi quir curdart jo — Concluyó la agente.

— ¿Eh? Perdona ¿Qué has dicho? — Pregunto confusa Sivir.

— Dhirjge qhuie turb quir cudagt dijho — Respondió mientras masticaba pizza.

— Pu-Puedes ¿Puedes tragarte la pizza y decírmelo? — Le pidió Sivir con una sonrisa forzada.

La agente se llevo cogió un vaso de agua que tenía junto a las pizzas y se lo llevó a la boca.

— Ufff beber agua después de una buena pizza es lo mejor ¿No crees? — Preguntó con su bonita sonrisa.

Sivir sonrió ante el comentario de la oficial, su dieta desde que llegó a la gran ciudad moderna a sido pizza, jugo de fresas y algunos frutos de todo tipo y sabía mejor que nadie lo que la agente le dijo, beberse un buen vaso de agua después de un suculento trozo de pizza era un tan placentero como un orgasmo. Suena exagerado pero ella lo a vivido durante mucho tiempo y sabe lo que es mejor que nadie.

— Bueno, te decía que después de que hicieras un acto paranormal, te desmayaste después de diez pisos y tuve que encargarme de ti hasta que te encontrarás mejor — Le explico Kaisa mordiendo otro trozo de pizza.

Sivir la miró con asombro, _''¿Cuido de mi hasta ahora? ¿En qué sentido? '' P_ ensó aún con sorpresa, se despertó con ropa interior, en una cama doble muy amplia y cómoda por lo que sentirse exactamente ''Cuidada'' No era como lo podría definir.

— Pero… yo… ¿Tu eres la dirección future admin número doce verdad? — Pregunto extrañada la repartidora. Kaisa la miró extrañada sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

— No sabía que ahora soy una dirección... Tan bajo as caído Kaisa... Aun así ¿Ahora te acuerdas de la dirección? Cuando te metiste bajo mi falda a ''Buscar'' Ese papelito parecías desesperada y a punto de llorar, no me digas que…. Oh mi dios ¿As mentido a una oficial? — Esto último lo dijo llevándose las manos a la boca haciendo una expresión dramática.

— ¡Yo no!... Yo… No, nunca mentiría a la policía, perdóname, me asuste tanto que busque de forma muy despistada y… Cause ese accidente ¡Perdóname! - Sivir rogó perdón juntando sus palmas.

Kaisa al ver la acción de Sivir se sonrojo y aparto la mirada a la pizza para evitar mirar a la Repartidora. Sivir no entendió el porqué de su gesto, entonces se dio cuenta, dejó caer la sábana que cubría su cuerpo en ropa interior al rogar perdón a la agente. Se volvió a cubrir rápidamente evitando la mirada con la oficial, al parecer el destino no la ridiculizó lo bastante por hoy.

— tsk... Tampoco era necesario cubrirse tan rápido… - Susurro Kaisa decepcionada.

— ¿Eh? Perdona no te e escuchado ¿Has dicho algo? — Pregunto Sivir curiosa.

Kaisa tosió un poco y bebió del vaso de agua mirando otra vez al televisor de hologramas.

Sivir se aproximo un poco al sofá y estuvo de pie mirando a la agente que evitaba el contacto directo de sus ojos.

— Nada, nada, respiros altos nada más - Respondió Kaisa.

— Bueno, esta bien entonces, por cierto ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Y porque me e despertado en tu cama en este estado? — Pregunto Sivir encogiéndose ante los cientos de escenarios que pudieron pasar en su cabeza al imaginarse cómo llegó ahí.

— ¿Recuerdas que parecías una toalla mojada? — Explicaba mientras recogía otro trozo de pizza — Pues, tu ropa se esta secando ahora mismo, en unos cuarenta minutos ya debería estar totalmente seca y sobre lo de la cama, quise dejarte lo más cómoda posible así que pensé que allí sería un buen lugar — Finalizó Kaisa mordiendo su trozo de pizza.

Sivir ahora se sentía más aliviada, menos mal que no le paso nada, pensaba que tal vez… Nada, tonterías de su cabeza pero aún tenía una pregunta entre mente que la inquietaba.

— ¿Y como acabe en ropa interior? ¿Acaso me la quitaste tu? — Pregunto Sivir.

Kaisa al escucharla abrió los ojos como platos y dejó de respirar un segundo, se atraganto con la pizza y ahora tosía en alto buscando el vaso de agua. Mientras bebía el contenido de forma apurada trato de cubrirse la cara roja que tenía ahora mismo, fruto de recordar lo sucedido con la repartidora.

— Esto… ¿Te apetece ver la peli? Esta muy interesante ¡No! Tengo una idea mejor, espera no… Es mi única idea ahora mismo ¿entonces qué tal si vemos la peli? Aún queda mucho para tu ropa — Se excuso nerviosa.

— Eh… Vale… Supongo que no hay ningún problema… Creo - Sivir se acercó al sofá y se sentó al borde más alejado de la agente que la miraba nerviosa. Su mirada nerviosa a la repartidora cambio a una de decepción al verla desde el otro lado del sofá

— ¿Ocurre algo agente? Tu rostro muestra fastidio - Pregunto Sivir curiosa de la expresión de la ojos amatistas.

— No, que va, no pasa nada por cierto ¿Cuando vas a parar de llamarme agente? - Le pregunto cogiendo el trozo de pizza que dejó a medias.

— ¿Pero no se supone que debo llamarla así? Es una oficial después de todo ¿No? Aunque me sorprendió el que lo fueras, no tenía noticias de otro oficial aparte de Jayce, Vi y Caitlyn, aunque claro, ellos son de un rango superior, pensé que ese título se tardaría más en conseguir — Explico curiosa la mujer de ojos celestes.

— Si tan solo supieras como Vi consiguió su título… — Comentó en bajo Kaisa.

— ¿Como has dicho? — Pregunto Sivir confusa.

Kaisa río ante la pequeña falta de oído que tenía la chica de la pizza, en el fondo lo agradecía, no quería charlar sobre sus susurros a esta.

— Da igual, tonterías, de todas formas no hace falta que me llames agente, tengo un nombre — Le reclamo con una sonrisa.

Sivir se puso cabizbaja al escuchar las palabras de la agente, no quería faltarle al respeto, llamarla por su nombre era un toque de confianza que debía de tener con ella y por ahora lo único que hizo a sido molestarla con tonterías ajenas a su oficio.

— Yo… No puedo, tengo que llamarte agente o oficial a pesar de que… Esté comiendo pizza en vez de estar afuera — comento un poco molesta.

Sivir era consciente de lo que dijo, su comentario molestaría una barbaridad a la agente, ya se lo veía venir.

Kaisa la miró con los ojos serios pero sin enfado o molestia en ellos, una sonrisa los acompañaba, era una mirada desafiante mas que una de seriedad.

— ¿Te digo un secreto? — Le pregunto Kaisa a Sivir que ladeo la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta.

Sivir tenía debilidad por secretos, era algo que necesitaba saber, odiaba que le escondieran algo, aunque no fuese de su incumbencia, le molestaba la falta de información. Kaisa se levanto y avanzo gateando con la manta por su cintura hasta quedar cerca de la repartidora.

— Hace tres días… Que no estoy de servicio - Dijo con un tono coqueto a la oreja de la celestina.

Kaisa se tiro hacia atrás riéndose en alto mientras cogía otro trozo de pizza para darle un bocado. Sivir la miraba impactada, la representación de la sorpresa era su cara entera, no podía dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

'' T _res días… Sin estar en servicio '' Pensó completamente aturdida '' Tres días… Lleva desde la tarde tomándome el pelo…''_

— Aunque claro, puedo entrar al servicio cuando quiera por temas como un asalto o asesinato o un robo público, pero no puedo hacer nada con cosas pequeñas como peleas de calles, un estafador, un mal entendido que lleve a problemas un poquito más graves… Un pervertido… — Dijo sonriéndole mordiendo la pizza.

Sivir se levantó, y marchó por donde vino con pasos sonoros, estaba harta de aquella persona que supuestamente ''La cuido'' Tan solo jugó con ella desde esta tarde, seguramente no era ni agente. Le daba igual tener que salir en ropa interior a la calle, tan solo quería evitar a aquella mujer.

— Pero, yo, al no estar en servicio, también soy una civil, puedo denunciar cosas como esas… — Aportó Kaisa.

Sivir al escuchar sus palabras, se detuvo en su fuga, se mordió su lengua para no gritar a la mujer de ojos violetas que jugaba con ella. Volvió a donde estaba la mujer y se sentó otra vez en el sofá. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas y procuro no mirar a donde estaba la amatista parlante. Si iba a tener que aguantar ahí hasta que su ropa se secara, lo haría pero no caería otra vez en los juegos de la mujer.

— ¿Estás enfadada? — Preguntó la voz cercana a Sivir.

Sivir dio un pequeño salto del susto al escuchar a la mujer a su derecha, cuando se fue estaba sentada al otro borde del sofá lejos de ella pero ahora estaba justo a su lado, pegada a ella.

— Oh vamos ¿No creerás que estaba tratando de joderte? — Pregunto Kaisa con una sonrisa.

— Tus acciones hasta ahora solo me an mostrado lo obvio, no quiero que juegues más conmigo por hoy, si no te importa prefiero que no decir nada — Contestó Sivir con una mirada seria e ignorante a la mujer amatista.

Kaisa la miro triste, no quería enfadar a la mujer de ojos celestes, solo quería hablar con ella, nunca fue su intención tratarla mal o hacerle sentir decaída.

— Ya veo... Pues yo tengo veinticuatro — Comentó Kaisa de la nada con una sonrisa amable.

Sivir la miró confusa, quería ignorarla pero se le hacía difícil no mostrar atención a la bella mujer a su lado.

— Yo tengo veinticuatro años ¿Y tu cuantos tienes? - Pregunto Kaisa con alegría.

Sivir no respondía, parecía que ni escuchaba a la oficial.

— hmmm Sabes, yo… Hace tres días que no estoy de servicio porque Caitlyn me encomendó un trabajo especial en una semana y como no se que hacer cuando estoy libre y la cocina se me da medianamente bien, pedí una pizza para hoy — Explicaba mientras cogía dos rebanadas de pizza

— ¿Y a que no sabes que? Me llego la pizza en apenas 20 minutos y la acompañaba una repartidora que… Uff deberías haberla visto — Sivir se sonrojo por su comentario, no miraba a la ojos amatistas pero no era difícil saber que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro — Desde que llegó solo e tenido pequeños momentos divertidos y a sido una de las pocas personas que e conocido desde que llegué de Shurima hace apenas un año — Sivir reacciono al escuchar de su país natal, giro a dirección a Kaisa que la observaba tranquila sujetando dos trozos de pizza — su sonrisa era bastante agradable aunque por desgracia la mostraba muy pocas veces, también tiene una voluntad increíble ¡Subió conmigo 10 pisos seguidos sin pausa a una velocidad impresionante! — Los halagos también sonrojaba, era algo que ella pensaba que no se merecía hasta que alguien que no conoce se lo decía pero esta vez no solo se sonrojo, sonrió del orgullo que creció dentro de ella al escuchar las dulces palabras de Kaisa.

— Pero a la pobre le pasó factura, tuve que cargar con ella a mi piso porque cayó rendida al suelo al llegar al último piso — Sivir se avergonzó por su comentario, molestó al cliente sin darse cuenta y eso su jefe no se lo perdonaría — seguramente ella pensaría lo mismo que muchos, casas separadas unas de otras y barrio tranquilo, cambiaron eso hace no se cuanto y aun no lo añaden a la descripción de calles — Ahora las cosas cobraban más sentidos para Sivir

— ¿Por donde iba? Ah sí, tuve lavar su ropa porque sudaba a mares la pobre y luego intente mantener el calor de la pizza hasta que despertara para compartirla con ella — Kaisa dio un mordisco a la pizza y bebió del vaso de agua para proseguir — ¿Y a que no sabes lo que viene ahora? ¡Resulta que cuando se despertó se molesto conmigo por ayudarla y tratarla bien! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Menudo chiste, en fin, supongo que no a todos les guste la ayuda — Finalizó Kaisa.

Maldita sea el momento en que Sivir se enojó con Kaisa, ahora se odiaba a sí misma al escuchar la versión de la agente. No quería que las cosas quedaran así ante alguien que la ayudó y trato tan bien. Ahora le quería devolver el favor de alguna manera, se sentía horrible el haber pensado mal de alguien que hizo tanto por ella sin ni siquiera conocerla.

— Yo… Tengo veintidós — Dijo Sivir con una sonrisa pero mirada triste.

Kaisa sonrió por el comentario de La menor, se sintió mejor al ver una sonrisa no forzada de la morena pero se entristecía al ver la mirada de decepción de esta. Iba a pedirle perdón Pero cuando estaba por abrir la boca algo delicioso se metió en ella, miro a la Mujer de ojos violetas que la miraba divertida con una mano sujetando una pizza y la otra en su cara sujetando otra.

— Muerde, vamos muerde, aún está caliente - Le pidió Kaisa.

Sivir dio un bocado a la pizza que Kaisa metió en su boca sin previo aviso y se separó de esta dejando un rastro de queso y piña que recogió Kaisa con la mano. Sivir sonreía sin su mirada triste al ver a la mayor contenta observándola masticando su bocado de pizza.

— Entonces… Yo me llamo Kaisa, soy de Shurima y tengo veinticuatro años, me dedico al oficio de oficial de policía pero actualmente estoy fuera de servicio por la espera de un encargo — Dijo Kaisa alzando su mano hacia Sivir quien terminaba de masticar trozo de comida.

Sivir la miro alegre, ya no sentía rencor si no agrado y calma al hablar o interactuar con Kaisa.

— Yo me llamo Sivir, soy hija de Setaka y tengo veintidós años, me dedico a la entrega de comida a domicilio o atendiendo en un puesto de pizzas algo lejos de aquí — Dijo Sivir alzando su mano y estrechando la suya con la de Kaisa.

— ¿Está lejos de aquí? — Pregunto Kaisa ladeando la cabeza.

— A una hora y poco más — Respondió Sivir.

Kaisa abrió la boca de asombro, Sivir se esperaba una reacción así, no era la primera vez que alguien se sorprendía de su velocidad. A pesar de ello, seguía fallando las entregas encomendadas

— ¡WOW! ¿Cómo has llegado en 20 minutos? ¿Se te estropeo tu vehículo de entregas en medio del camino? — Pregunto Kaisa.

— Eh… No, y la verdad prefiero no hablar de ese tema… Es algo incómodo — Respondió Sivir recordando la multa y la pérdida del carnet al cruzarse con Caitlyn.

— Por cierto, es un honor para mí hablar con la heredera de mi país, nunca pensé ver a una de los grandes de Shurima — Comento sorprendida.

— Oh no, yo no soy ninguna grande o ascendida todavía… Y espero no serlo nunca, no me va el asunto de convertirme en un furry — Explicó Sivir sonriente.

— Bueeeno, si ese el deseo de mi reina… Y dime Sivir ¿Como llegaste a ser repartidora de pizzas? Alguien de tanto nivel como tu — Pregunto Kaisa curiosamente feliz.

— Pues no es una larga historiaaa... wowow ¡woooow! — Sivir se sorprendió al ver como Kaisa se quitaba la manta de encima y se movía hasta quedar sentada a su lado. No sería problema alguno si no fuese por que de cintura para abajo no tenía nada excepto la ropa interior.

Sivir se cubrió los ojos con la mano y respiró profundo, si no fuera suficiente, el olor a fresas la atacó de nuevo, definitivamente era la mujer, tenía esa fragancia que la volvía loca.

— ¿Eh? Oh, perdona, suelo acostumbrarme a estar sola siempre así que a veces ando en ropa interior en casa — Comentó Kaisa ayudando en nada a Sivir que empezó a imaginar la figura desnuda de Kaisa caminando por un piso blanco con una caja de pizza haciendo que se sonroje a niveles importantes.

— ¡Te sangra la nariz! ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Kaisa preocupada acercando a ver el rostro de la menor.

La cercanía fue peor, la presencia fresuna se hizo más fuerte que antes y Sivir no lo estaba pasando muy bien.

— ¡Tan solo ponte la manta por encima otra vez y trae la pizza hacia este lado! — Le pidió Sivir a grito ahogado.

Kaisa se volvió a cubrir las piernas con la manta y acercó la pizza de piña haciendo que el olor de las fresas dejará de aturdir a la celestina. Sivir respiraba fuerte y rápido, se nota que las fresas no eran un simple picoteo para ella.

'' … S _on violetas… ¿Pero que? ¡Soy una maldita pervertida! ''_ Pensó recordando el pequeño momento en el que pudo ver la ropa interior de la agente.

Kaisa abanicaba con trozos de pizza a Sivir que calmaba su respiración poco a poco. Sivir miró a Kaisa quien le sonreía siguiendo abanicando.

— ¿Enserio? ¿abanico de pizzas? — Pregunto más calmada Sivir.

Kaisa respondió levantando los hombros sin saber que decir, la pizza se parecía a un abanico ¿que más? Sivir se rió por la idea de la oficial, un abanico de pizzas… nunca lo as visto todo en la vida.

Sivir cogió un trozo de pizza que tenía Kaisa en sus manos y le dio un mordisco, respirar de aquella manera le dio hambre y oler aquella fragancia le dio sed. Se inclinó para coger el vaso de agua del que bebía Kaisa y se iba a beber cuando vio en el rostro de la sonriente Kaisa unos tatuajes extraños.

— Que llamativo ¿Tienen nombre? - Pregunto Sivir tocando la mejilla de Kaisa.

Kaisa sintió como su piel se ruborizo al contacto de los dedos de Sivir. La repartidora retiró sus manos de la mejilla de Kaisa y esta puso sus dedos donde Sivir la toco.

— No tiene una textura muy a tatuaje la verdad, pero se ve como uno — Comentó Sivir mordiendo su trozo de pizza.

— ¿Te refieres a las marcas del rostro? No es ningún tatuaje, se me hicieron al matar bichos del vacío, la sangre de esas criaturas siempre me salpicaba la cara y cuando salí de el, deje estas marcas para recordarme que era una sobreviviente. — Explico mientras mordía su trozo de pizza al igual que la repartidora.

Sivir ladeo la cabeza, no parecía entender lo que la mayor le explicó, ¿Bichos? ¿Vacío? Recuerda rumores sobre esas palabras en su tierra natal pero nunca vio nada parecido a lo que decía Kaisa.

— Esto… ¿Me lo puedes explicar mejor? No e entendido mucho — Pidió Sivir masticando su pizza.

Kaisa se acomodó más cerca de la Repartidora, que se sorprendió al sentir a la agente tan cerca de ella, se cruzó de piernas sobre el sofá pero con la manta aún cubriéndola y respiro profundo.

— Es una historia algo larga, así que te haré un resumen lo más detallado posible, básicamente es casi toda mi vida pero tampoco es que sea un secreto — Le dijo Kaisa tomando aire.

— Yo vivía en Icathya, un pueblo bastante popular por Shurima — Sivir se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre que mencionó la amatista, creia que esa aldea estaba aniquilada, cuando ocurrio la gran desgracia de Icathya, la sintió a pesar de ser casi una niña — Pero un día pasó algo muy caótico que prácticamente eliminó a casi todos los habitantes de la zona… Entre ellos mi madre… — Esto lo dijo con un tono de tristeza, no le gusto recordar el fallecimiento de su madre por culpa de un estúpido error.

— Después de ese incidente caótico me quedé atrapada en un lugar llamado, el Vacío, y estuve allí atrapada durante diez malditos años… La de cosas que me habré perdido fuera, al menos en el tiempo que estuve allí no e tenido momentos para lamentarse de algo, y de paso me gane un traje con vida propia que me hace muy sexy, esta a mi espalda ahora mismo, no puedo quitármelo con nada y a veces pica un poco ¿Quieres verlo? — Pregunto Kaisa a Sivir subiendo su camiseta, pero Sivir la detuvo agarrando su mano antes de que el olor de fresas inundase su nariz otra vez.

Kaisa, cogió el vaso que sostenía Sivir y se lo llevó a los labios que se volvían más secos a medida que hablaba, le incomodaba hablar de ello y se podía notar por sus expresiones — Después de diez años atrapada en ese horrible lugar, salí casi renacida y dispuesta a defender a cualquier ser vivo que no perteneciera a ese sitio de pesadillas… Tres meses después matando bichos, me enteré de que hay un grupo de magos que creo ese lugar sin querer y ahora como castigo se las pasaban todo el día borrando las posibles entradas a este — Kaisa suspiro, parecía desmotivada por la conversación.

— Yo me quede sin hacer nada y sin comprender nada, me propuse acabar con todas esas criaturas y proteger todo lo que estuviera fuera de esa dimensión purpura infernal pero luego de descubrir que ya no era necesario, deje Shurima y busqué algún objetivo en la vida, no sabía como era mi padre, apenas lo recuerdo y no recuerdo tener más familiares — Kaisa dio un trago de agua y suspiró para sus adentros — Pero en fin, después de pasar años sola, te acostumbras, y por eso me ves aquí, siendo oficial de una ciudad que apenas puedo comprender — Concluyó Kaisa mirando al techo con ojos apagados.

Sivir no sabía que decir, su historia se asemejaba a la suya, solo que ella parecía pasarlo peor. A pesar de que la agente vivía en un sitio lujoso, moderno y seguro, no parecía feliz con un ese historial a su espalda.

— Vaya… Eso si que es… Triste, un poco surrealista pero sabiendo la de cosas que ocurren en valoran, lo tuyo es muy creíble — Comentó Sivir pensando en la historia de la bella oficial.

— ¿Bueno y cual es tu historia? Te escapaste de tu imperio por un romance a lo típico; ¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿O te fuiste de Shurima evitando algún problema? — Pregunto Kaisa mirándola con atención.

Sivir le iba a responder pero en el rostro de la pobre mujer de pelo oscuro se notaban detalles de tristeza, eso le incomodó a Sivir, no quería ver la cara triste de aquella bella chica.

— Te lo diré. Si borras esa expresión de tu rostro — Le exigió Sivir como pago.

Kaisa sonrió por el trato de Sivir, aceptó el trato frotándose la cara con las manos cambiando su mirada triste a una concentrada pero sonriente.

— Así me gusta — Le guiño un ojo Sivir — Pues no estás muy lejos de lo que a pasado de verdad Ka… kai… ka… agente — Trato de decir el nombre de la oficial pero su respeto por su oficio no le permitía llegar a tal nivel de confianza, era algo importante para ella a pesar de no tener ninguna relación muy cercana al cuerpo de policía. Le gustan las personas que lo dan todo por otros, personas que lo hacen por un bien común, casos así apenas se veían en Shurima y ese era uno de lo motivos principales del por que le gustaba tanto los agentes de policía.

— ¿Tanto te cuesta? Bueno, yo no te obligare a nada pero ya que tu hiciste un trato conmigo yo haré otro contigo — Le devolvió el guiño Kaisa.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál sería ese trato? — Pregunto Sivir curiosa con una sonrisa juguetona.

— Cada vez que no me llames por mi nombre te meteré algo en la boca, suena cruel, pero divertido - Dijo Kaisa empujando el trozo de pizza que estaba comiendo a la boca de la ojos celestes.

Sivir se quedó unos segundos sorprendida, no se esperaba ese trato especial y aún menos se esperaba la pizza que casi le entro a la fuerza en la boca, pero no se quejaría, si cada vez que dijera agente o oficial le iba a dar pizza, la estaría llamando así toda la vida.

— Bueno, aceptó el trato, pero ahora toca cumplir el de antes, a ver ¿Por donde empiezo? Agente — Kaisa llevó otro trozo de pizza a la boca de la repartidora haciendo que muerda esta. Kaisa río por el acto de Sivir que la miraba divertida mientras comía. Las dos se miraron fijo a los ojos y una pequeña línea de tensión apareció, pero fue cortada en un instante por un ataque de risas que afectó a las dos.

….

— Entonces… Ella te acogió sin más ¿Así? ¿De la nada? — Pregunto Kaisa dudosa por la historia que le contó Sivir.

— No, no, ella me acogió en su departamento porque siempre le ayudaba en muchas cosas y odiaba verme dormir en un cochinero — Explicó Sivir a Kaisa que se hallaba bajo ella.

— A ver si lo pillo ¿Tu amiga medio loca te instalo en su casa porque le daba pena que tuvieras que dormir en un puesto de mala vida? ¿Y con su novia que te odia? — Resumió Kaisa que se encontraba tumbada en el sofá con Sivir sobre ella también tumbada.

— Justamente eso, Su ''pelirrojita'' como dice ella, me quiere echar a patadas de su casa, espero ganar lo suficiente para poder irme algún día — Dijo Sivir imaginando una hermosa casa con un gran jardín de fresa.

— Bueno, yo en un año e conseguí para esto, no es mucho pero es agradable — Comentó Kaisa admirando toda su casa.

Sivir la miro con cara de que le estaba vacilando ¿que esto se consideraba poco? ya le gustaría a ella volver cada día a un hogar tan agradable.

— ¿Enserio agente? — Sivir recibió un trozo de pizza en la boca de parte de Kaisa que rió al ver los mofletes llenos de la repartidora.

— Si, enserio, deberías ver el piso de Caitlyn, fui una vez a una reunión en su casa, creo que Vi también vive allí, ese lugar parecía oro puro —Explicó Kaisa mordiendo un trozo de la pizza que metió en la boca de Sivir.

— ¿Por qué crees que viven juntas? — Pregunto curiosa.

— Pues… La primera y última vez que fui, vi como Vi salía del cuarto de baño junto a Caitlyn sin sujetador y en bragas, me entran unas ganas enormes de reír al recordar la cara que pusieron al verme — Explicó divertida Kaisa.

Sivir se acomodo sobre la agente que la miraba con cariño mientras comía el último trozo de pizza que había en la caja, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ya allí y tampoco se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, su ropa debería estar más que secada con el tiempo que a pasado, pero sin embargo su cabeza no volvió a los pensamientos de trabajo en ningún momento lo cual era muy raro sabiendo lo serio que se lo toma. Kaisa estaba distraída con la repartidora, le gusto tener a alguien con quien charlar este día que pensaba que lo pasaría en solitario como los últimos doce años, sin contar sus salidas nocturnas en feriados, aun así este día se lo estaba pasando realmente genial.

— Entonces... Según tu ¿la novia de tu amiga, asegura que los pingüinos odian los números impares y por eso cuando cumplen ocho años, se reúnen en masa y cometen genocidio? — Pregunto Kaisa con una gran expresión de confusión.

— Si, lo se, yo también flipe bastante cuando lo dijo con tanta certeza — Afirmo Sivir mordiendo la pizza.

Kaisa llevaba mucho sin hablar con nadie de esa forma, demasiado tiempo diría ella pero tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo tan fácil. Si no fuera por el incidente de la repartidora seguramente hubiera cogido la pizza y se hubiera ido a su piso sin decir nada. No era timidez, era miedo, miedo al rechazo, el tener que ser rechazada por casi toda su raza cuando volvió del vacío le sentó muy mal y no quería sentir esa sensación de nuevo por lo que evitaba relacionarse más allá de cierto asunto con alguien, pero con Sivir a sido distinto, con ella se sintió libre y feliz. Le encantaba estar así con ella y parecía que a la repartidora también le agradaba la idea de charlar con la agente.

Kaisa iba a coger otro trozo de pizza de la caja pero al tocarla, noto que ya no quedaba nada, normalmente se tardaba unas dos horas en comer cada caja de pizza pero esa noche estaba acompañada así que seguramente se la acabaron entre las dos en una.

— Vaya, ya no queda pizza, supongo que pasamos un buen rato hablando y se nos olvido lo que nos hemos llevado a la boca — Comentó Kaisa cogiendo pequeños trozos de piña en la caja.

Sivir cerró los ojos y suspiro, sonrío bastante complacida por su tarde tan entretenida y divertida con la agente, ni ella misma aseguraba haber estado tan bien como este día pero se sentía realmente tranqila

'' Q _ue agradable… Es como si el tiempo no pasara… Si el tiempo no pasara… El tiempo no… ¡EL TIEMPO! ''_ Pensó abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándose a una Kaisa mirándola con una sonrisa agradable.

El reloj de la gran torre sonó, una gran y larga campanada sonó, al escucharla Sivir abrió los ojos de par en par a más no poder. Algo se le pasaba y ya recordó el que.

Sivir se levantó de forma rápida golpeando sin querer a la agente en su frente, esta se hecho hacia atrás quejándose del golpe y Sivir salió corriendo hacia otra sala.

— ¡Rammus! ¡Me va a matar! ¡Me va a matar! ¡Me va a matar! Dios ¡Soy estupida! Porque lo e olvidado ¿Como puedo olvidar algo tan importante? Agente necesito saber donde esta mi uniforme ¡Tengo que irme de inmediato! — Le suplico Sivir desesperada a Kaisa que la miraba preocupada.

— Eh… De acuerdo, habrá acabado de secarse hace ya un buen rato atrás, ahora te la recojo, por cierto ¿Vas a visitar al bolitas ese no? Me contaste que era muy testarudo — Pregunto Kaisa mientras se levantaba y dirigía a cuarto de su casa.

'' _N_ _o se cuantas cosas le había dicho de mi pero no recuerdo que Rammus fuese una de ellas…_ _D_ a _igual, tengo que centrarme en esto ''_ Pensó sospechosa la repartidora, desconfió de la pregunta que le hizo Kaisa, cierto que se había perdido en el tiempo que llevaba aquí pero lo tiene bien memorizado… aunque no se acuerda como acabo encima de Kai'sa comiendo pizza y hablando con tanta confianza.

— Toma, aquí tienes ¿Estas segura de que quieres irte? Si quieres puedes dormir aquí hoy, es algo tarde y tengo una habitación extra, puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres y el sofá está bastante cómodo para mi también — Kaisa le entregó la ropa y le preguntó si quería quedarse con un toque de súplica en sus ojos, por algún motivo estaba nerviosa pero esto no lo noto Sivir quien se fue a la habitación de Kaisa y salió vestida con su uniforme en solo unos segundos.

— Lo siento pero tengo que irme ¡El deber de repartidora me llama! Además, seguro mi jefe estará bastante contento con saber que entregue la pizza y con tiempo de sobra — Respondió Sivir animada.

— Pero… ¿No era que si no volvías significaba que estabas despedida? Me lo contaste antes aun así me parece raro que no le tengas que devolver nada del trabajo — Comentó rascándose la mejilla.

Sivir lo recordó, recordó las duras palabras de su jefe al despedirse de ella en su última entrega ''Tienes veintiocho minutos para entregar este pedido y será la última, la definitiva. Si llegas tarde no vuelvas, quédate con el uniforme si quieres, pero no vuelvas'' Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza de manera tan fuerte con un tambor.

'' Estoy despedida… Definitivamente '' Pensó Sivir cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

— ey, ey, para chica ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué esa carita tan deprimente? Me gusta verte sonreír, vamos, sonríe — Le pidió Kaisa dejando sus manos en las mejillas de Sivir.

Sivir miro a la chica de ojos violetas haciéndola una muestra de sonrisa, intentó imitarla pero solo consiguió una mueca extrañada entre lamentable y triste.

— Vale… Mejor no, oye ¿Y por qué no vas mañana a explicárselo? Yo tengo parte de culpa así que si tengo que recibir alguna queja, lo haré con gusto, fui yo quien te trajo aquí después de todo — Dijo apenada.

— No, no, no digas eso, no fue tu culpa, tu solo me cuidaste porque me encontraba muy débil y apenas podía mover un músculo, pero tienes razón, iré mañana a decírselo, tiene que entenderlo, aunque no acepte mi razón, al menos debe saberlo — Aceptó Sivir más calmada.

Sivir se levantó junto a Kaisa que se había agachado para ver a la decaída repartidora. Ahora ambas se encontraban en la puerta hacia el exterior, después de que Kaisa se pusieran unos pantaloncillos que le quedaban algo cortos, bajaron en silencio los 10 pisos del bloque pues ninguna sabía que decir en aquel instante, para las dos fue agradable esta quedada pero ya era hora de acabarla y no parecían estar muy contentas por ello.

— Bueno supongo que esto es un adiós — Dijo Sivir mirando a la calle que se encontraba en total oscuridad.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir así? Tengo la moto del trabajo, si quieres puedo llevarte — Preguntó aun preocupada Kaisa, no le agradaba nada la idea de dejar sola a Sivir sola a una hora tan tarde y oscura.

— No te preocupes agente, estás hablando con una descendiente de los grandes de Shurima ¿Recuerdas? Si tengo algún problemilla, no será nada resolverlo — Respondió Sivir segura de sí misma.

Kaisa aun así la miraba insegura, no estaba nada tranquila con la situación de la repartidora.

— ¿Tu casa se encuentra muy lejos? Si se encuentra a la misma distancia que la pizzería donde trabajas ni de broma te dejo marchar — Le dijo agarrándome del brazo a la repartidora que la miro molesta.

— Creo que eso ya es decisión mía, de todas formas no está lejos, a 20 minutos de aquí, casi nada — Respondió zafándose del agarre de la mayor.

Sivir bajo las escaleras que servían para entrar al portal, al llegar abajo del todo miro atrás y levantó la mano para despedirse de Kaisa pero esta ya no estaba donde la vio por ultima vez, volvió a girarse y se la encontró de frente, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió algo suave tocando sus labios, un sabor inimaginable, algo que si solo se le ocurre morder, perdería la cabeza.

— Te dije que si me llamabas agente te metería algo en la boca... Una fruta no viene mal después de tanta pizza ¿No crees? — Le dijo Kaisa burlona.

'' N _o la muerdas, no la muerdas, no la muerdas, por lo que más quieras ¡No muerdas la fresa! ''_ Grito en sus pensamientos, estaba ante un veneno mortífero para ella misma y no quería saborearlo más de lo que ya estaba haciendo, una sola mordida para ella significaba conocer que había pasado aquel día en el desierto de frutas y ella no quería saberlo.

Sivir se separó despacio de la fresa depositada en su boca pero Kaisa volvió a empujarla haciendo que se chocara con sus dientes, Sivir empezaba a notar su cabeza desvariar y no era buena señal. No le quedó otro remedio que dar un impulso hacia atrás para retirar la fresa de su boca, lo consiguió pero Kaisa venía tras de ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

— Perdóname, pero tengo que irme ¡Te debo una por cuidarme! — Dijo Sivir mientras salia corriendo como una bala dejando atrás una Kaisa que la miraba apenada.

Kaisa estaba triste de ver a su nueva conocida correr sin ni siquiera despedirse correctamente, pero ya desde antes vio que tenía mucha prisa, no podía reclamarla.

— Hmmm Tal vez me e pasado… En fin, toca trabajar, hey biotraje — Ordenó Kaisa mientras comía la fresa.

— Dígame oficial Kai'sa ¿Desea algo en especifico? — Preguntó una voz robótica femenina tras ella.

— Si ¿Puedes averiguar sobre una persona en esta ciudad? — Pregunto Kaisa tirando la florecilla de la fresa al suelo.

— Claro, dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Preguntó la voz robótica a espaldas de la agente.

— Sivir, simplemente Sivir — Respondió mirando al cielo.

Kaisa estiró los brazos y arqueó su espalda despejándose del estrés acumulado, lo que le causó que casi cayera al suelo del placer que sintió después.

— Encontrado, según los datos reunidos por las oficinas centrales, es una mujer de veintidós años, soltera y con un historial casi limpio — Explicó la voz robótica.

— ¿Casi limpio? Explícate — Le ordenó Kaisa que se sentó en las escaleras aun mirando al oscuro cielo estrellado, era curioso que en una ciudad tan grande y llena de energía y luces, se pudiese vislumbrar las luces de las estrellas.

— Ha sido acusada varias veces de escándalo público y provocaciones de tráficos intencionados, también tiene una pequeña condena de 2 semanas limpiando las oficinas de la comisaría, por ahora no se registra el que haya completado tal tarea oficial Kai'sa — concluyó la voz robótica.

Kaisa no se sorprendió por los escándalos públicos o provocaciones de tráficos. Durante el tiempo que pasaron hablando, Sivir le contó los accidentes de tráfico que juraba no los hacía a propósito aunque siempre que Kaisa le mencionaba a la policía ella evitaba el tema cambiando a otra cosa cualquiera.

— Bien hecho biotraje, ahora dime ¿Puedes buscar el hospedamiento de Sivir? — Pregunto Kaisa levantándose y subiendo las escaleras para entrar al portal de su piso.

— Calle white crow, número 10 — Le contestó la voz robótica.

Kaisa se paró en seco frente a la puerta, miró a la dirección a donde salió corriendo Sivir y apretó los puñoscon enfado.

'' E _so está a casi dos horas de aquí Sivir… ''_

… _._

Sivir corrió lo más rápido que podía, no se sentía segura desde dejó atrás a la agente. Pocas veces había salido a esta hora de la noche en la ciudad y las veces que lo hizo era en un barrio más tranquilo acompañando a su amiga en algún que otro evento. Pero esta vez estaba sola y en un barrio que apenas conocía, no le tranquilizaba ni lo más mínimo el quedarse por allí sin tener su Chalicar a mano, aunque podría defenderse sin su disco perfectamente. Si no fuera ya malo para la repartidora, también sentía una presencia observándola desde cerca, como si estuviera a su lado, pero no veía nada en su carrera hasta el apartamento, solo las calles vacías y oscuras de la gran ciudad.

A estas horas es cuando las cosas tan bonitas que definen esta población se tuercen y dan un giro tremendo, las bandas de ladrones, las pandillas de cada callejón o los criminales más buscados de Piltover, cualquiera de ellos podría salir en cualquier momento de la noche, solo esperaba no encontrarse a la loca de la pirotecnia o al chiflado que secuestra personas para sus experimentos en Zaun.

De todas formas a Sivir no le quedaba mucho por recorrer, cualquiera diría que era una velociraptor con disfraz de humano pero en ningún momento de su vida recuerda haber encontrado una cremallera que probara esto, simplemente que ella era genial en sus aspectos.

Sivir por fin llegó a su destino, calle white crow número diez, el número le asustaba, recordó los diez pisos que subió llevando a la agente en su hombro, ni ella sabe cómo lo consiguió. Para su suerte contaba con un ascensor, menos mal que ser profesora de alta categoría en Piltover te da un buen pago, si no, su amiga seguramente no hubiera comprado semejante piso con apariencia de mansión.

Sivir iba a entrar en el gran portón que daba acceso al interior del bloque donde se alojaba lux y su pareja pero algo la detuvo, nada le tocó pero la presencia que la seguía desde que se fue de la casa de la agente se hizo más presente. Sivir miraba desconcertada hacia cualquier lado, no encontraba nada sospechoso pero esa sensación de que la seguían, estaba aún presente.

Sivir iba a entrar pero noto un pequeño destello proveniente de un poste que iluminaba la calle de white crow. Sivir miró fijamente ese poste, no había nada en él, pero no podía quitarle el ojo de encima. Algo pasaba y desconfiaba de su alrededor. Seguramente si hubiera sido así de alerta, hubiera triunfado en el mundo mercenario, pena que cuando decidió ir por ese camino había una feria para abastecer los alimentos de Shurima. Entre ellos, la fresa.

'' _I_ _maginaciones mías seguramente, debí haberme relajado demasiado antes ''_ Pensó Sivir mientras se giraba a entrar al bloque y caía al suelo.

— ¿¡pero qué demonios!? ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? — Preguntó una voz aguda alzando la voz.

Sivir había caído al suelo de un golpetazo que recibió directo en la cara y aterrizó de trasero en el suelo. Le dolía horrores su nariz y por su rostro parece que le rasgó el labio superior. Abrió los ojos y se encontró dos figuras observándola, una más alta que la otra que destellaba unos colores verdes brillantes y la otra unos colores azules igual de brillantes.

— ¡Vete! - Le exigió la voz aguda a la otra figura.

— Pero… ¡Nos hizo esperar 2 horas en la puerta! Se lo merecía — Respondió la figura más alta con una voz ronca.

— Eso no es excusa para golpearla, no se lo merecía ¡Ahora lárgate antes de que quieras pasar 1 mes sin tocarme! — Le exigió la figura de destellos azules.

La figura mas alta ignoro totalmente a la menor y salio al exterior junto a ella, miro al mismo lugar donde Sivir miraba antes y entrecerró los ojos, ella también sentía la presencia que Sivir notaba durante su carrera.

— Te dije que... — Replico la figura menor con enfado.

La mayor soltó un bufido de agobio y marchó con pasos pesados al interior del bloque.

La otra figura se acercó a Sivir y entonces pudo apreciarla mejor, era su amiga Luxanna quien le estaba sujetando la espalda y pasando el brazo de Sivir por su hombro.

— Perdóname Sivir, no debería dejar que hiciera esas cosas tan a la ligera, es una maldita espontánea de la narices… ¡Tu nariz! ¡Está sangrando! ¡Y tus labios también! — Exclamó preocupada Lux al ver el rostro sangrante de Sivir.

— ¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡hay que llevar a Sivir al hospital ya! — Le exigió la ojos azules a la mujer de ojos verdes que subía los pisos por las escaleras.

Esta la miro con cara confusa y continuó andando a paso lento pero pesado, estaba enfadada por la bronca que le hecho la profesora de Demacia y no le estaba haciendo mucho caso a las palabras que está la gritaba.

— Ey… Lux… No pasa nada, enserio, me lo merezco — Dijo Sivir separándose de su amiga.

— ¿Como que no pasa nada? ¿Te estas escuchando? Suenas débil, tu nariz sangra y tu labio superior está partido ¿Como que no pasa nada? ¿Se puede saber de donde vienes de todas formas? Llevamos 2 horas esperándote aquí abajo — Le reclamó lux volviendo a recoger a su amiga debilitada.

— Da igual… Solo dame algunas vendas de mi habitación y listo… No a sido nada, de verdad — Le pidió casi suplicando a su amiga, no quería preocuparla más, solo quería ir a su habitación y dormir.

Lux sintió un olor familiar que le inundó las fosas nasales y le hizo dudar de su amiga que cojeaba sujetando su nariz. Las dos entraron al ascensor dejando atrás a la otra mujer que prefirió subir las escaleras, Lux presiono el botón de la planta número 10 y las puertas se cerraron. Ambas se apoyaron en una barandilla del ascensor, Luxanna miraba preocupada y con enfado a su amiga, Sivir en cambio solo respiraba lenta y calmada. El correr toda la distancia hasta aquí y de paso recibir un golpe directo que casi la deja K.O no le dejaban respirar más rápido.

— Hueles a fresas… ¿No habrás comido fresas verdad? — Pregunto la rubia a su amiga en mal estado.

— No, no comí fresas Lux, relájate, todo está bien ¿Si? — Le respondió Sivir intentando calmar a su amiga.

Lux suspiro agotada por lo terca que era su amiga, solo le faltaba tener un humor de perros, ojos verdes, vestirse con camisetas de grupos musicales de rock que nadie conocía y sería igualita a su pareja.

El resto del camino Lux y Sivir no dijeron nada, Luxanna guardó silencio pero cuidaba de su amiga que a veces flaqueaba un poco o se tambaleaba con sobreesfuerzo. Habían llegado al piso de la profesora de magia y su pareja la esperaba frente a la puerta.

— Hola Kat... Déjame adivinar, has hecho parkour para desquiciarte y llegar aquí antes que nosotras solo para demostrar que eres genial ¿Verdad? — Comentó Sivir con una sonrisa desafiante a la mujer de ojos verdes que la miraba con molestia.

— ¡Sivir! Sabes que solo yo la puedo llamar Kat — Le reclamo la rubia molesta.

Sivir suspiro y sonrió a su amiga que seguía cargándola al piso, una vez en la puerta las tres entraron, Lux dejó a Sivir en el sofá del salón de su piso y la mujer de ojos verdes fue a la habitación donde dormía con la rubia. Lux fue corriendo a la habitación de celestina como ella la llamaba a Sivir y cogió un par de vendas que tenía por el cuarto, una botellita de alcohol y volvió con su amiga malherida en el sofá.

A Sivir siempre le impresionó el apartamento de Lux da igual las veces que lo viera, jamás pensó en vivir en un lugar así, pero lo único que podría decirse que era suyo en ese piso era una habitación aparte que tenía por allí, un piso de dos plantas entero para ellas. Era algo difícil de creer para la repartidora quien cuando llegó nunca se imaginó vivir en un lugar así en tan solo unos meses después de aparecer por la ciudad. Estaba muy agradecida con Lux y aunque su novia quería echarla a patadas, esta también se acostumbró a la celestina en su hogar. El sitio era increíble, ventanales grandes que mostraron una gran vista de la ciudad y una lista de muebles modernos y limpios que adornaban la casa de una forma bastante agradable. Pero la pelirroja de la novia de Lux quería algo que le recordarse a su nación, dejaría todo para estar con ella pero no sus recuerdos y orgullo, por eso pidió que las paredes fuesen negras y cierta parte de ellas tenían distintos escudos de su nación. En el lugar de Lux, ella quería algo luminoso, que le recordase su aprendizaje en su vida Demaciana, algo que le agradara ver a pesar de tener un ambiente oscuro como le gustaba a novia. Varias lámparas, no era gran cosa como las paredes pero se notaba que marcaba la presencia de Lux, entrar al piso era como ver el sol a la cara. Lux tenía una obsesión increíble por la luz, aunque últimamente anda estudiando varios elementos, así que pidió un puñado de lámparas y las esparció por toda la casa. La mujer de bellos rojos tenía que pasar gran tiempo dentro de la casa usando gafas de sol. Sivir en cambio no tenía ninguna presencia que la representase en la casa, tan solo la habitación que le dieron, la adorno un poco a su gusto pero no le dio tanta importancia a algo tan trivial.

— ¿Sivir por que te haces esto? ¿Acaso te gusta ser como los estúpidos emos? Tengo 4 de ellos en mi clase y no soportaría tener una más en mi propio piso — Recordó Lux cabizbaja.

— hey tranquila Lux, no soy ninguna emo, tan solo tuve unos accidente esta vez — Respondió tranquilizando a la rubia que la miro con una sonrisa.

— afff vale Sivir, un accidente… Como las últimas siete veces, por lo menos se cual fue la causa de este, de todas formas ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar? Katarina y yo nos hemos pasado un buen rato esperándote en la puerta — Comentó Lux pasando alcohol en las vendas.

— Esto te va a doler un poco, aguanta campeona — Dijo lux antes de envolver la cabeza de Sivir cubriendo su nariz y boca.

— ¡auch!... Aun así ¿no querrás decir jugando mientras esperabais en la puerta? — Corrigió a su amiga la cual se puso roja al escuchar la palabra ''Jugar''

Lux apartó la mirada de la de Sivir que la veía divertida al sonrojarse.

— Eres un libro abierto, Lux ¿Es necesario vendarme media cara solo por un golpe? — Pregunto Sivir tocándose la vendas que le cubrían desde los labios hasta la nariz.

Lux sonrió al mirarla tocándose las vendas, desde que lux decidió alojar a Sivir en su piso, a sentido un gran responsabilidad por esta, también le ayudaba el que esta fuera su mejor amiga.

Desde que Lux se marcho de Demacia y Katarina de Noxus, ninguna se a relacionado mucho con otras personas en la ciudad, Katarina se las arreglaba haciendo algo que le entretuviera cada día, a veces daba clases de boxing, a veces iba al gimnasio, otras haciendo parkour por los tejados de la ciudad, luchando en rings callejeros los cuales Lux detestaba con toda su alma y otras simplemente paseaba por la ciudad. Katarina hacia mucho de todo desde que marcho de su nacion, le dolió abandonarla pero mas le dolería abandonar lo que tanto amaba. En cambio a Lux no le dio dificultad ninguna en lo mas minimo, odiaba la guerra a pesar de estar casi obligada a contribuir en ella cuando aun marcha en los ejércitos de Demacia, el despedirse de su nación no le fue difícil, de hecho se alegraba de alejarse de la violencia y los conflictos inútiles de su nación y la nación de su novia. Al igual que Katarina, lux no tenía un circulo muy amplio en Piltover, unas veces por mes, su amiga amante de los pájaros le visitaba escondida de su novia y Lux siempre iba a verla con la excusa de ''Dar clases particulares'' Después estaba Sivir, con quien consiguió una relación bastante estrecha luego de que esta se ofreciera a ayudarla siempre que podía por la calle. Aun después de tanto tiempo en Piltover, Lux y Katarina siguieron siendo algo cerradas con los demás, no es que no quisieran amistades nuevas, simplemente les bastaba con tenerse la una a la otra.

A sivir le daba envidia la relación que tenía Lux con Katarina, no sentia ninguna atracción hacia ellas mas allá de la amistad, aunque no negaba que cada una era un ejemplar único, solo que ella nunca experimento algo parecido, la única sensación que se le asemeja a la de su amiga, fue cuando era mas pequeña, antes de que su madre y familiares que la cuidaban fueran asesinados por saqueadores. Conoció a una niña bastante linda y amigable con ella y se hacían bromas como ''Vamos a casarnos cuando seamos mayores'' o estupideces semejantes. Nunca supo mas sobre esa niña ya que se mudo de la zona donde ella vivía, un poco tonto de su parte el encariñarse tanto de pequeña con ella, le dio su primer beso sin ni siquiera pensarlo bien. Sivir tampoco se relaciono mas en ese tipo de argumentos con otra persona, no sentia amor por nadie y le costaba el solo sentir cariño por alguien después de perder a su familia.

— Vamos no te quejes, aun así te ves bastante bonita, tan solo que ahora pareces un ninja — Comentó Lux riendo de la cara molesta de su amiga.

— ¡Pues está ninja te asesinara! — Dijo Sivir lanzándose encima de su amiga haciendo un ataque de cosquillas.

— Sivir… pfff… Sivir por favor… — No pudo aguantar los toqueteos de su amiga sobre ella y río descontroladamente ante las cosquillas intensas de su amiga — Para… Para, Si Katarina te ve, te matara — Siguió riendo como loca.

— Nah, esta muy ocupada haciéndose la genial tocando la guitarra o golpeando sacos de boxeo en tu gimnasio — Dijo mirando juguetona a su amiga que se encorvaba por las cosquillas.

Las cosquillas de Sivir pasaron de ser intensas a más débiles, empezó por cosquillear sus manos a acariciarlas, yendo por sus brazos hasta sus hombros, siguió por el cuello bajando hasta la clavícula de su amiga, dio un bajón hasta su caderas las cuales empezó a acariciarlas de forma suave y lenta hasta llegar a la espalda de su amiga. Lux dejó reír y ahora respiraba de forma agitada y calurosa.

— Sivir… Para… As comido fresas… Lo sabía… ¡Dije que pares! — Dijo lux separando a su amiga de un empujón.

Sivir la miró extrañada, como si no fuera consciente de lo que acaba de hacer.

— ¿Que? Eran solo unas cosquillas ¿Que hice mal ahora? — Pregunto confusa.

— Tu… ¿Como haces para que tus manos se sientan como un maldito afrodisíaco?... Será algo de tu familia — Le dijo Lux levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la habitación donde se había metido la chica de ojos verdes.

— Pero antes de irme, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? — Pregunto Lux sujetando el pomo de la puerta donde se encontraba la mujer de pelo rojizo.

— Bueno… Digamos que me distraje un poco con alguien — Respondió un poco sonrojada girando la mirada a las ventanas — Pero tampoco es nada interesante solo un despis... ¡AH! — Sivir casi se cae del sofá al ver a su amiga frente a su cara con los ojos penetrándola el alma.

— Qu-Q-Que ¿¡Que!? ¡No me des estos sustos! Idiota — Reclamó Sivir a Lux que la seguía mirando igual.

— Dímelo todo… ¡Ahora! — Le exigió Lux con un grito.

Sivir miró asustada a su amiga, nunca la vio así con ella, esa faceta suya la había revelado numerosas veces en algunas ocasiones cuando su novia coquetea con otras chicas pero ¿Porque con ella? Sivir retrocedió un poco de su amiga que le seguía martillando con los ojos.

— Lux, estoy un poco bastante agotada, podemos hablar de lo que quieras mañana, pero hoy déjame irme… ¿Por favor? — Pregunto poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

— ¡No! ¡Dímelo ahora! ¿Quién es? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es agradable? ¿Es amable contigo? ¿Ahora es tu mejor amigo? ¿Acaso quieres irte con él para abandonarme? ¿Su casa es más grande que la mía? ¿Te trata mejor? ¿Tiene más dinero? ¿Te impresionaste con sus músculos y por eso te vas? — Pregunto sin pausa Lux que miraba con presión a la celestina.

— Lo primero aléjate un poco, no hace falta hablarme a los ojos y lo segundo ¿Acaso te dije que te abandonaría? — Cuando repitió la pregunta de su amiga, noto como una alegría extraña se hacía presente cerca — Lux para de imaginarte cosas, y por tercero pero no más importante ¿Sólo porque una persona sea musculosa debo fijarme en ella? Mira, da igual, me largo a dormir, mañana hablamos de lo que quieras — Dijo Sivir levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación que se encontraba en el piso inferior.

Pero no pudo moverse más de unos pasos cuando noto que una mano agarraba fuertemente la muñeca de Sivir. Miro su brazo y vio a Lux con una mirada decidida sujetándola. Sivir forcejeó para soltarse del agarre del Lux pero no parecía que fuera efectivo, pensó por unos segundos que hacer para que su amiga soltara su brazo, nunca vio nada parecido de ella hasta el momento y le sorprendía tanto como a la vez le asustaba. No tuvo más remedio que recurrir al plan que siempre recurre cada vez que quería escaparse de algún lío con Lux. Tenía que ser Katarina.

Sivir pasó las manos sobre los ojos de su amiga cegándola momentáneamente y aprovecho para hacer un viejo truco que le enseñó su tío.

— Lux… Te acuerdas de… ¿Cuando nos escapamos de aquella batalla en el monte Targon para poder disfrutar de aquella velada en las cascadas de la selva de Kumungu? — Dijo con una voz ronca y sensual.

Lux se sorprendió al ver a Katarina frente a ella, con su armadura de cuero negra y sus cicatrices de batalla en el rostro, no la veía con ese uniforme desde hacía años. Más se sorprendió cuando la acerco a su cuerpo abrazándola, la miró con picardía y lujuria, una mirada que Lux adoraba de Katarina. La pelirroja se acercó a su rostro y depositó un suave beso en su frente, pasó sus manos por su cintura subiendo por su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro. Ahora la miraba a escasos centímetros de poder rozarla con la nariz y los ojos de ambas mostraban deseo.

— Perdona ardillita… — Dijo susurrando la pelirroja.

Lux no entendió el sobrenombre, nunca escucho eso de la boca de su pareja y nunca pensó escucharlo, tan solo su mejor amiga la llamaba de esa manera, pero el deseo que sentía hacia la mayor era más grande que la desconfianza que noto al escuchar el mote. Lux alzó sus manos para tocar las mejillas de la pelirroja, pero justo cuando la iba a tocar, salió corriendo hacia un cuarto y cerró la puerta nada más entrar, luego se escuchó unos mecanismos moverse detrás de esta y después. Silencio.

Lux estaba pasmada en el salón, no acaba de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Luego de unos segundos de procesamiento por fin comprendió. Sivir se la volvió a jugar. Lux cabreada y molesta se dirigió al cuarto donde huyó la falsa Katarina. Toco la puerta con fuerza, pero nadie contestaba.

— ¡Escúchame Sivir! ¡Cuando salgas de ahí mañana, será mejor que me cuentes hasta el último detalle de lo que sea que te a pasado! — Grito Lux tras la puerta.

Al otro lado estaba Sivir quitándose arena negra de los bolsillos, su tío dios emperador, le enseñó unos cuantos trucos en el tiempo que conoció a su descendiente, no le hacía mucho caso pues sus trucos eran para cuando ella ascendiera y se transformara en una grande de Shurima aunque había alguno que otro que era muy útil y no había necesidad de ascender para hacerlos. Pero a cambio se necesitaba un pequeño recurso, menos mal que era casi ilimitado en su país, un poco de arena a cambio de unos minutos bajo los efectos alucinógenos de esta. Básicamente el truco era crear una ilusión con las arenas, donde podías ser una persona o una cosa cualquiera, no hacía falta el rayo del sol para completar la alucinación, tan solo un poco de luz. Un truco muy útil, pero quemaba a las arenas cuando se utilizaba.

Sivir se despojó de su uniforme que dejó tirado en el suelo y se dispuso a vestirse con un pijama de boomerangs que tenía desde que cumplio los 20 años. Estaba poniéndose la camiseta cuando una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, recordó cuando la agente le dijo que solía andar en ropa interior por su casa al estar siempre sola.

—Me pregunto… — Sivir se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta quedando solo con su sujetador y bragas blancas. Quería probar a dormir como la agente, tal vez sea una nueva experiencia refrescante para ella.

Sivir se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto y miro a la nocturna ciudad, estaba muy tranquilo para ser de noche, aunque el barrio donde vivía era uno de los más tranquilos en toda Piltover. Abrió la ventana y dejo que el aire fresco de la ciudad inundara su cuarto, era bastante refrescante para la Shurimana, se sentía más descansada y ligera al hacerlo y el tener esta fragancia de aire puro le daba bastante paz.

'' C _reo que me acostumbrare a esto ''_ Dijo pensativa mientras sonreía al cielo.

Sivir se alejó de la ventana y se tumbó en su cama, no tenía frío ni calor, pero tampoco sería tan estúpida como para dormir con ropa interior sabiendo que tiene una corriente de aire entrando y saliendo de su cuarto. Se cubrió con las sabanas de la cama y hundió su cara en la almohada que la acompañaba, se quedó así unos segundos y luego giró la cabeza a un lado para coger aire. Estaba empezando a caer en un sueño profundo, al aire que entraba le ayudaba a encontrar el sueño y el cansancio que tenía hacia gran parte del trabajo.

— Se siente bien… Gracias Ka… Agente... — Dijo Sivir cerrando los ojos a punto de caer en un dulce y profundo sueño...

— ¿Kai que? ¿Agente? Sivir ¿Has vuelto a tener problemas con la policía? ¿Quien es ese tal kai? ¿Sivir? ¡Oye Sivir contesta! — Gritaba lux desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sivir bufo cansada, cogió la almohada y se la puso encima de la cabeza.

 **….**

 **¿que? ¿que tal? ya se, ya se, no es tan comedia como el anterior, pero niéguenmelo, ¿a que no mola? a mi me encanta, he adorado escribir esto y espero que vosotros adoréis leerlo. Se que no puse mucho humor en este capítulo pero es que este fic, es más de romance, comedia y acción que comedia, romance y acción. Tampoco quiero apresurar nada, tan solo son acercamientos, no vayáis alguno a pensar muy rápido. Bueno, iré corrigiendo este fic como todos, le daré más caña a este después de publicarlo ya que aun tengo ideas impresionantes que añadirle al siguiente capítulo. Por cierto se que debería subir el otro fic pero es que este me está gustando tanto y me entretiene de tal manera que el otro lo tengo algo guardado, no e comenzado a reescribirlo y dije que lo haría mientras hacía este fic pero de tanto que me gusta este, le estoy dando más atención. No se si es malo o no, pero arruinaría un poco la imagen de cada campeón, es decir, en mi fic tengo pensado lo original de league of legends, no un universo paralelo como este. Pero no creo que unos pocos cambios de personalidad causen problemas no? bueno de todas formas yo ya lo dije al comienzo con las Notas de los personajes. En fin, espero no os importe que siga subiendo más de este fic en vez de empezar ya el otro, lo haré lo prometo pero por ahora quiero seguir con esta maravilla que me está encantando**

 **agradecimientos a:**


	3. DI NO A LAS FRESAS

**DI NO A LAS FRESAS**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de league of legends no son míos, pertenecen a una empresa llamada riot games que tiene su propio universo con estos personajes. Esto tan solo es un fanfiction creado por un usuario adorador de las obras de riot games pero con una opinión muy diferente a lo que se respecta presentado por la empresa creadora del juego. Añadir que esto es un fic romance/comedia con un toque de acción más adelante así que por favor, no os lo tomeis muy en serio, lo principal que quiero hacer con este fic es divertir y hacer que el corazón de alguno o alguna se agite un poco al leerlo.**

 **NOTA SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES: Algunos se quejaran de que los personaje no son exactamente igual al que se muestra en el juego oficial, pero si parecido. Básicamente es lo que trato de hacer. Los personajes de este fic no son tan idénticos a los principales por el hecho de que se ambienta en un mundo diferente al de Runaterra, más bien a un universo diferente. En la misma valoran y con mismas historias en algunas cosas pero no totalmente. Lo digo por si alguien tiene una queja sobre los personajes de Sivir o Kaisa (Kai'sa) u otros más. Que sepáis que los personajes son iguales a los del original pero ligeramente cambiados para adaptarse a este Fan-Fiction. Para personalidades idénticas a las del juego, ya tengo el fic principal el cual e pausado por motivos de pérdida de datos, también lo estoy reescribiendo, así que si veis que es demasiado malo, no lo tengáis en cuenta**

 **(soy novato).**

 **Por cierto es Kaisa por su nombre, su nombre de campeón es Kai'sa. Y Sivir es morena de piel y Pelo, por lo tanto comprender si pongo diferentes definiciones.**

 **DI NO A LAS FRESAS**

El viento batía con violencia las ventanas del cuarto de Sivir, pequeñas gotas de agua entraban dentro de su habitación y sonoros truenos se escuchaban por fuera.

Sivir seguía durmiendo sin ser consciente de una pequeña tormenta presente en el ambiente de la ciudad moderna. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que amaneció y el clima estaba tan nublado como la mente de Sivir en sus sueños.

Hablando de sueños, mientras dormía plácidamente por la noche. Fue despertada cuatro veces en búsqueda de algo, no sabía exactamente el qué, pero sentía la falta de algo, eso tan solo fueron dos veces, las otras dos, escucho ruidos raros tras la puerta, un ruido de manijas extrañas. De todas formas el sueño que Sivir tenía era más potente que la curiosidad que le traía esos sonidos. No tardó mucho en volver a dormir.

Las frías corrientes que entraban por la ventana, comenzaba a mordear el ambiente de la habitación.

La incómoda sensación de frescor abundante sobre el cuerpo de La Morena era notable, pues tiritaba y se aferraba a la manta que le cubría. No tenía ganas de moverse, solo quería seguir durmiendo como un lirón en su cama, sin que nada la molestase en su profundo y dulce descanso. Pero no podía o no conseguía conciliar el sueño otra vez, sentía su cabeza ligera y su cuerpo renovado, con nuevas energías recorriendolo.

Tenía duda el saber si eran energías nuevas o solo una falsa sensación en su cuerpo para que se levantara de una vez.

Sivir no estaba del todo despierta, pero solo con lo que sentía, le costaba creer que fuese real, todo el esfuerzo del día anterior tirados al cubo de descanso en una sola noche. ¿Era fruto del dormir con la ventana abierta?

El aire la acariciaba durante la noche, le despejaba de su dolor acumulado, sobre todo en la cara, Sivir no se quería mover, tan solo seguir durmiendo para que el aire presente, le relaje los músculos. Ahora estaba casi renovada y con ganas de moverse, pero la pereza que tenía de salir de la cama era condenadamente grande.

La Morena de piel no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, se paró frente a la cama con dificultad y empezó a andar aturdida a la ventana, con mucho esfuerzo consiguió llegar a su destino, se apoyó al borde de la ventana y miró borroso el paisaje nublado de la ciudad.

Sentía que las fuerzas que antes la renovaban ahora se iban, tal como adivino antes; era un truco de su propio cuerpo para que se levantase.

Retrocedió pocos pasos atrás y se estiró soltando un largo bostezo.

La morena noto que toco sin querer las lámparas de su cuarto, se sorprendió al hacerlo, no recordaba que fuera tan alta, la última vez que se midió de altura fue hace tres meses atrás en una clínica junto a Lux que la acompañó al estar herida por escapar de un cliente muy cabreado. Ese día el médico le pidió hacer varias pruebas para comprobar su salud, La rubia se asustó al descubrir que la última vez que se hizo una prueba similar fue casi cuatro años atrás cuando la Shurimana aún era conocida como alguien de temor. Una de las pruebas era de la de altura y tanto Lux como Sivir se sorprendieron al descubrir la altura exacta de la celestina. Lux no tanto pues siempre que intentaba hablar con su amiga tenía que elevar la cabeza, lo mismo le pasaba con su novia que era un poco más o igual de alta que Sivir.

— Juraría que medía uno setenta ¿acaso he crecido? — Se preguntó pasando su mano por la cabeza.

Sivir escucho a alguien tocar a la puerta, caminó aturdida a la puerta, tomo el pomo pero en vez de girarlo, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la puerta entrando en trance mental otra vez.

Fue molestada cuando sintió otro golpe en la puerta que se repitieron con más fuertes.

— ¡Ay! — Se quejó del dolor de la vibración al estar pegada a la puerta— No hace falta tocar la puerta tan fuerte — Reclamo una soñolienta Sivir.

— Sivir… ¡E pasado toda la noche intenta… — Por la voz aguda que escucho, dedujo que era su amiga más baja quien le hablaba pero no entendió por qué cortó su frase a la mitad.

La rubia la miraba fijamente con un tono rojo en su rostro y sus labios entreabiertos mostrando una expresión de sorpresa. Por detrás de ella pasaba Katarina con una bandeja en la que portaba un jugo y un sándwich. Su desayuno seguramente.

— Lux ¿ya despertó La gafe morena de tu… Amiga? — Katarina quedó boquiabierta como Lux al contemplar a Sivir, quien las miraba extrañada.

Sivir volvió a estirarse, relajando los músculos y dejando ver su tonificado cuerpo. Al hacerlo, Katarina dejó caer la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos rompiendo el vaso y esparciendo restos de comida por el suelo.

— ¿Eh? ¿por qué este estruendo en la mañana? Katarina, ¿sabes cuántos Zaunitas se podrían comer lo que has tirado al suelo? — Bromeo con sueño.

Sivir aun no salía de ese borroso y ensordecedor modo de sueño con el que se había levantado. No se había sentido así desde la fiesta de graduación de la escuela donde trabaja Lux.

Ese día fue un terremoto total para ella, no recordaba nada y cuando despertó lo hizo en el mismo estado que ahora, solo que en medio de una plaza junto a otras cuatro personas, entre ellas Katarina.

Lo más curioso de ese día, es que Sivir nunca bebió o comió nada extraño ese gran día de huelga, siempre se aseguraba de estar al cien por cien en todo momento, prefería no destrozarse el riñón o matarse como tonta por probar la nicotina. Sin embargo aquel día, ella despertó con más resaca que Katarina, quien se pasaba su riñón por el trasero. Al menos la pelirroja aún respetaba sus pulmones.

Sivir se frotó los ojos, viendo ahora con más claridad, pero aún no veía lo obvio.

Bajo la vista a su baja amiga que la miraba de la misma forma desde que se despertó.

— Owww Ardillita, te eche de menos — Hablo mientras estrujaba a Lux en un largo abrazo.

Cuando Sivir soltó a Lux, noto que la temperatura corporal de la rubia, era más alta de lo normal y sus ojos mostraban signos de no haberse cerrado en varias horas. Por detrás de ella veía a Katarina, que ahora la miraba con ojos fulminantes.

Si la Noxiana aún tuviera el instinto asesino automático de su nación, la Shurimana hubiera muerto demasiadas veces en tan solo unos segundos. Menos mal que con mucho esfuerzo, Lux, convenció a Katarina de que andar con dos espadas cortas y cuchillos hasta los dientes por las tranquilas calles de Piltover, no era del todo una buena idea.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Pregunto confusa — ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué? — Pregunto Sivir extrañada.

— Sivir, entra y pon todo lo que puedas sobre la puerta, ¿vale? — Le dijo Lux sonriente.

Sivir no comprendió el mensaje que le estaba dando su amiga ¿Entrar? Pero si fue ella quien la llamó, y para qué entrar si ya no puede pegar ojo. Realmente no entendía lo que dijo la rubia pero al mirar detrás de ella otra vez, vio una serpiente con pelos rojos y ojos esmeraldas, avanzando rápido hacia ella con claras intenciones asesinas en sus ojos, ahora sí entendió el mensaje. Sivir se apresuró a entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con cuatro pestillos.

Envuelta en pánico, pensó rápido que poner frente la puerta para evitar que entrase lo que sea que la quería aniquilar en ese momento. Vio una cómoda vieja que tenía sin usar y era lo justo lo que buscaba. Se puso a mover una cómoda hasta quedar en la puerta y se encerró en un armario abrazando su Chalicar como si se tratase de su hijo.

Al abrazar su arma circular, sintió más frío de lo normal al tocarlo, ahora sí se dio cuenta del por qué el enfado de la pelirroja y el por que de su amiga en ese extraño estado.

'' ¿Por qué a veces soy tan estúpida? al menos eso explica por qué sentía tanto frío'' Se preguntó dándose un golpe tirachinas en la frente.

Se sintió muy tonta al olvidarse que durmió en ropa interior durante la noche.

Sivir escuchó segundos después de meterse dentro del armario, fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta, también escuchaba como la cómoda que usó como medida de seguridad se movía, el miedo la tenía acorralada.

El temor por la novia de su amiga no sería tanto si no fuese porque ya vio en escenas pasadas que ocurres con las personas que intentan ''hacer mal'' a su chica. La última vez que alguien le dirigió una palabra a Lux con cariño, término en el hospital comiendo por una pajita, y tan solo le quería preguntar la hora.

— ¡Katarina! ¡Detente! ¡Solo fue un accidente! seguramente no sabía lo que hacía, anoche también estaba rara — Escuchó a lux gritarle a la demonio de ojos verdes.

— ¿¡Accidente!? ¡te acaba de frotar contra su sujetador! ¿¡y dices que eso fue un accidente!? — Reclamo Katarina histérica.

— ¡Yo! — Pensó en algo que decirle a su novia celosa, pero poco y nada servía como excusa para esa situación — Yo… ¡Seguro tiene una explicación! ¿verdad Sivir? — Pregunto Lux detrás al otro lado de la puerta.

Sivir salió de su armario y respiro profundo pero aún estaba presa del terror, tal vez La Noxiana ya esté dentro de su cuarto y no se haya dado cuenta.

— ¡Vamos Morenita! ¿cuál va a ser tu excusa esta vez? más te vale que sea buena porque dudo que te puedas librar de esta — Le amenazó Katarina.

— Yo — Se tomó un segundo para respirar — Ayer cuando me fui a dormir… Me quite la ropa y me apetecía dormir de esta forma, se me olvido que me había acostado de esta manera, Perdona Katarina, no quise molestarte — Se excuso Sivir.

— ¡Eso no me vale! ¡llevas nueve meses con nosotras y jamás has dormido sin tu maldito pijama de triángulos! — Le recordó Katarina a Sivir acertando de pleno.

Sivir no dijo nada, no tenía ni idea de que más decirle para evitar una paliza, tan solo le quedaba decir la verdad.

— Boomerangs, Katarina, boomerangs — Le corrigió Lux.

— Lo que sea — Reclamó La pelirroja.

— ¿No dirás nada? bien, eso me afirma que puedo darte unos cuantos golpes para que aprendas a no tocar mis pertenencias — Al decir esto, Lux se sonrojo un poco al ver a su pareja tan decisiva y posesiva con ella. Era un encanto en ella que le encantaba a pesar de ser tan exagerado, pero ese pensamiento jamás saldría de su boca. No le daría tal gusto a su chica.

Katarina iba a tirar la puerta de una patada, pero esta se abrió dejando ver a Sivir vestida con un chándal y una camiseta algo larga con las mangas igual de largas.

— Oh… ¿Has decidido aceptar tu destino? así me gusta — Le felicito Katarina al ver la cara avergonzada de la Shurimana.

— La verdad, es que… — Sivir dio un respiro profundo — Dormí así porque, Alguien me dijo que lo hacía, me apetecía probarlo — Dijo Sivir avergonzada cabizbaja.

Katarina paró en seco el golpe con su puño que ya había comenzado a cargar contra Sivir. Las palabras de la morena llegaron antes que el puñetazo, y vaya que palabras.

— Oh — Se sorprendió Katarina con los párpados bien abiertos — Bueno, Creo que me iré a entrenar un poco — Se excusó la mujer de ojos verdes apartándose despacio de Sivir.

— A donde… ¿Crees que vas? — Le pregunto la rubia agarrando de la cadera a la Noxiana.

— ¿Yo? pues, esto, pues ¿a entrenar? — Se excuso Katarina sonriendo forzadamente.

Lux ahora miraba con furia a la celestina mientras agarraba con fuerza a su novia.

— Tu y yo, al salón ¡ahora! — Dijo en tono serio la rubia de ojos azules.

Katarina veía divertida a Sivir, tenía los mofletes llenos de aire de la risa que se estaba aguantando dentro.

Sivir ya sabía que la odiaba por vivir allí y arruinar sus ''Noches especiales'' donde La rubia de ojos azules, prefería pasarlas hablando con Sivir o jugando con ella antes que ir con Katarina a algo especial. Pero odiaba que se riera de ella por estar a punto de quedar sorda ante la bronca de Lux. Aunque Lux no pasaba de Katarina para irse con Sivir a hablar o jugar.

La Morena lo sabía, a la Ardillita le incomodaba horrores hacer ciertas cosas con su pareja cuando Sivir estaba cerca. A La Shurimana, a este tipos de asuntos nunca le dio relevancia, simplemente dejaba que pasara, no le importaba lo que hiciera la pareja en sus momentos íntimos, pero sí le importaba si les molestaba o no.

Cuando las dos querían algo de privacidad, Sivir salía a dar un paseo o se inventaba alguna excusa para dejarlas a solas, pero Lux es horrible con las indirectas y casi siempre la acompañaba a esas excusas.

La Rubia agarró la muñeca de su amiga y la trajo junto a Katarina a rastras hasta el salón, donde se sentaron las tres en dos sofás, Luxanna con Katarina en uno, y Sivir solitaria en otro. Lux no decía nada y Katarina… No decía nada pero no paraba de hacer gestos como: Un dedo rajándose la garganta o semejantes amenazas de muerte.

— Lux ¿Porque todo esto? tan solo dije que alguien me dijo que lo hacía y me dieron ganas de probarlo, nada más, no creo que sea para tanto — Le comento Sivir con expresión indiferente.

— Si ella va a despertar así todos los días, me plantearía seriamente la idea de echarla de casa, me podría acostumbrar. ¡De hecho creo que la levantaría yo todos los días para que no te molestase el cómo se ve por las mañanas! ¿qué te parece la idea azulina? — Opino Katarina sonriente, con picardía en su mirada dirigida a Sivir.

Lux ahora la veía ahora con más rabia que antes, Sivir no sabe qué mosca le ha picado a su amiga, pero se veía demasiado Sin ser ella.

— Katarina — Le llamó la rubia en el mismo tono serio que hace unos momentos.

— No hará falta, seguramente Sivir ya no se quede aquí ¿me equivoco? — Pregunto lux imponente.

Katarina amplio una sonrisa de alegría que se notaba a bastante distancia.

''¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya?'' Pensó la de ojos celestes percatandose de la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que te equivocas! me gusta vivir con vosotras — desvió la mirada a la rubia, dirección de la pelirroja — Contigo incluida — Acepto con molestia.

Lux al escuchar las palabras de la Morena, relajo su rostro dejando de mostrar esa expresión que causa miedo hasta en Katarina, pero Sivir aun sentía la presión de la mirada de la rubia.

— Ufff… bien, pensé que nos dejarías, sé que lo harás en algún momento pero no esperaba que fuera tan repentino — comentó Lux soltando un cansado suspiro.

Sivir sonrío feliz a su amiga, pensó que después de tanto tiempo viviendo junto a ella, al fin se libraría de una incómoda charla innecesaria que no llevaría a ningún lugar.

— Entonces vayamos con lo que quiero saber ¿estás preparada para una larga ronda de preguntas? — Pregunto la rubia seria, cruzando las piernas.

— No tengo opción ¿verdad? — Respondió Sivir con la cabeza gacha.

Lux negó. Estaba dispuesta a averiguar todo lo que le ocurrió a la antigua mercenaria en el día anterior para que llegase tan tarde a su casa, y cuando La Demaciana está decidida a algo, no hay quien se lo arranque de la cabeza.

— Hmmm ¿Sabes Luxi? deberíamos cambiarnos de costumbre Lux, siempre nos levantamos con pantaloncillos cortos, tal vez deberíamos empezar a amanecer como nuestra amiga — Comentó Katarina mirando a Sivir mientras se mordía el labio.

A Lux no parecía molestarle las jugarretas de su novia a Sivir, no le causaban celos o rabia, Katarina casi siempre era así tanto con ella como sin ella cerca, a la profesora Demaciana le daba igual lo que dijera su chica, sabe que nunca lo dice del todo enserio. Con del todo enserio se refiere a que no miente del todo, Lux sabía tanto como su pareja, que Sivir era alguien muy cuidada, incluso más que Katarina, pero La Pelirroja al ser un poco más mayor que la Morena, le sacaba ventaja. La Demaciana no negaba para nada lo bien que se ve las dos mujeres que le acompañaban en casa, a veces se cansaba de ello, ya que ser un gatito adorable rodeado de dos tigresas, no era algo que le hiciera sentirse a la altura de ambas. Tan solo por ese motivo decidió comprar un gimnasio propio en su casa, y ponerse en forma como ellas. El Lugar se convirtió en propiedad de la Pelirroja nada más instalar la primera maquinaría de ejercicios.

Por su parte, Sivir, al escuchar lo que dijo la pelirroja recordó a la Agente, que también traía pantaloncillos cortos cuando se, más o menos, despidió de ella. Eso le hizo perderse un poco en su propia mente vagando en los recuerdos del día anterior. Ni ella sabía por qué tantas vueltas en su cabeza con aquella persona, ya tuvo más relaciones como: conversaciones o un pequeño problema con otros clientes, aunque el de La Agente fue único en su modo.

Katarina se levantó despacio alejándose de Lux, la rubia lo noto, agarró de nuevo a La Pelirroja y se la llevó casi a la fuerza bajo ella en el sofá.

— ¿Qué clase de llave es esta? — Pregunto La pelirroja.

— Mis alumnos se la pasan dibujando escenas así cuando me toca enseñar historia rúnica, digamos que son bastante creativos — Explicó Lux coqueta a su novia.

— Bastante interesante ¿Tus alumnos te enseñaron más tipos de dibujos? — Pregunto Katarina agarrando de la barbilla a Lux y mirándola con deseo.

Sivir las observaba jugar desde el otro sofá, tal vez se olvidaron que están ahí para gritarle y no para matarse a besos. Eso era algo bueno, pero tarde o temprano lo iba a recibir igualmente, y más tarde tenía que resolver algunos asuntos.

— Hey, perdonad pero me han llamado aquí para interrogarme siendo inocente ¿me puedo ir ya? — Pregunto Sivir viendo divertida a las tortolitas.

— Oh si, si, perdona, en fin Sivir, pienso saber cada detalle de lo que ocurrió ayer, puedes mentirme pero sabes que lo sabré igualmente, ya puedes empezar a cantar — Le exigió Lux mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Vale Lux — respiro hondo — ¿Que quieres saber primero? — Pregunto Sivir echando un suspiro agotado.

Lux respiro y se acomodo entre las piernas de Katarina que la abrazo dejando caer su cabeza en su el hombro de la rubia.

— ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? — pregunto Lux centrada.

Sivir se estaba dejando intimidar por la mirada de Lux, nadie diría que una rubia bajita daría tanto miedo con solo mirarte.

— Pues… Estuve en el trabajo, ya sabes: Entregando pizzas, atendiendo la caja — Sivir en ese momento recordó algo que su jefe le halagaba muchas veces — Ahora que lo pienso, si se me da tan mal entregar las pizzas, ¿porque no simplemente me quedo en el puesto atendiendo? — Pregunto Sivir pensativa.

Katarina y lux se llevaron las manos a la frente por la pregunta de Sivir.

— ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de las, casi ciento de veces que le dijiste a Lux, que no te gusta estar encerrada allí dentro? — Le recordó La Pelirroja.

Sivir miró sorprendida a La Noxiana, se esperaba una respuesta de parte de Lux pero jamás se imaginó que se la daría Katarina. De hecho Lux estaba igual de sorprendida que Sivir, su novia nunca mostro importancia a los asuntos de la morena y que lo hiciera ahora, le asustaba un poco. Aunque claro, ella la tenía apresada, no le quedaba de otra que escuchar.

— Vaya… Si hasta Katarina lo dice, y sabes que a ella le importa entre poco y nada lo que tú hagas. Esto ya es importante — Le comento Lux a Sivir volviendo a su mirada seria.

— Voy volver a hacerte la misma pregunta, pero esta vez más detallada ¿de acuerdo? — Volvió a preguntar Lux.

Sivir suspiro de agobio y asintió con la cabeza. No le apetecía para nada estar en esa situación, ahora mismo solo quería salir a dar una vuelta y más tarde ir al puesto de pizzería a explicarle unas cuantas cosas a su jefe.

— Bien, ¿dónde estuviste anoche hasta las... Eran… ¿Las dos? bueno, ¿dónde estuviste ayer por la noche? — Pregunto Lux con la mirada más relajada.

— Resulta que tuve cierto accidente con un cliente… — Sivir se giró a mirar por la ventana cuando lo dijo, estaba avergonzada de la respuesta que le daría su amiga, seguramente de burla — Que resultó ser policía — Esto lo dijo en bajito, Lux no pareció oírlo pero Katarina si, esbozo una sonrisa malvada cuando Sivir mencionó a la policía — Y… Bueno, como disculpa tuve que quedarme con ella en su casa, viendo una película mientras comíamos la pizza que-

— ¡Espera! espera. Has dicho ¿ella? ¿no un él? — Pregunto Lux inclinándose hacia Sivir.

Sivir respiro profundo, su amiga era demasiado celosa si no eran por los juegos de Katarina. Lux siempre tenía la mirada en Katarina o en Sivir cuando están en las calles y siempre que alguien se les arrimaba a hablar, Lux, es la primera en acercarse a saludar. Sivir pensaba que Lux era de esas personas que le gustaba el control sobre los demás, control sobre todo lo que se considera suyo, pero no era así, si no, no hubiese abandonado su nación, donde podía tener el control absoluto de varios soldados y ciudadanos. Simples que Lux era Celosa con lo que a ella le gustaba, aunque odiaba aceptarlo.

— Si, Lux, es un ella, no un él — Respondió Sivir sonriente pero cansada.

— ¿Es? no será ¿era? ¿Quieres decir que la vas a ''ver'' otra vez? — Preguntó con énfasis en ver.

— Hey, Hey, relájate rubiales, deja que se explique — Le dijo Katarina acariciando el peinado de Luxanna.

Sivir volvió a tragar otra bocanada de aire y miro a las dos mujeres frente a ellas. Decidida a acabar con todo el asunto de una vez.

— ¡Sí! es ella y comí pizza con ella en su casa porque sin querer, metí mi cabeza bajo su falda, y como olía a fresas me quedé… Un rato… Eh… Pues… — A Sivir no le salían las palabras que tan fácil era decir pero tan desagradables sonaban.

— ¿oliéndola? — Le continuó la palabra Katarina.

Lux le golpeó con el codo para que parase de decir bobadas, pero a Katarina le dio bastante igual y le saco la lengua como burla.

— Si, eso justo por desgracia. Tuve que cargar con ella hasta su portal por que le dio una especie de ataque de risa extraño, ya dentro subí con ella a su piso, me desmayé, me desperté en su cama y luego la vi comiendo pizza en su salón — Siguió explicando Sivir de forma rápida.

— ¿As escuchado eso Lux? nuestra querida Morenita ya no es virgen… Awww que orgullosa estoy de ti — Comentó Katarina viendo divertida a Sivir.

Lux no dijo nada, ni se quejo de Katarina, su rostro tenía una expresión de sorpresa tan bestial que ni palabras salían de su boca. A Sivir le preocupaba su estado pero no acabaría nunca si no lo decía todo de golpe.

— ¡No me hizo nada! ella… Me lavo la ropa que tenía mojada de tanto correr y me dejó en su cuarto para que descansara, no tuve más remedio que cubrirme con unas sábanas de su cama — Ahora quien miraba sorprendida a Sivir era Katarina que estaba bastante convencida de que la morena nunca haría algo así en su vida, aun menos con un desconocido.

— Después de eso, me senté con ella en el salón de su casa y estuvimos… — Sivir empezó a recordar los momentos de su día pasado — Comiendo pizza… Yo sentada sobre… Sus suaves y firmes piernas… Sonriendo y hablando con tanta facilidad… — Cada detalle que decía Sivir, era una sonrisa más que aparecía por su rostro, Katarina la observaba muy divertida — Nunca había tenido tanta confianza con alguien en mi vida, digo… Nunca había tenido tanta confianza con alguien de forma tan RÁPIDA en mi vida, por supuesto confío plenamente más en ti Lux — Dijo Sivir intentando salir de sus recuerdos.

— ¡WOW! ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Eso es genial! ¿significa ya lo hiciste? y dime ¿en que poses? Lux y yo solemos— Katarina detuvo su habla al ver que Sivir no la escuchaba, sonreía distraída mirando al suelo — Eh… Ey… ¡Ey! ¡Sivir estamos aquí! — Le grito la pelirroja sacándola de su parálisis.

Sivir dio un pequeño brinco y se frotó los ojos celestes con las manos, su cabeza se nublaba cada vez que recordaba a la Agente, ella tenía algún tipo de fuerza sobre Sivir que la hacía entrar en un estado de aturdimiento, aunque solo fuera mental.

— ¿Ah? si, si ¿en que estaba? — Pregunto Sivir con duda.

— Nos decías que te enamoraste de sus piernas y de que te tumbaste encima de ella haciendo no se que — Le recordó Katarina.

Lux seguía callada y en su máxima expresión de asombro.

— ¿Y cómo es ella? Rubia como esta pequeña, morena de piel como tú, alta, baja, rellena, delgada — Pregunto Katarina por Lux.

— Ella es… Increíble, un peinado oscuro como la noche, unos ojos violetas penetrantes como las amatistas, unos labios finos pero carnosos… — Sivir se abofeteo mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir — ¡Es decir! no me fije exactamente en esas cosas, solo recuerdo un poquitín — Se excuso Sivir intentando salir de apuros, ya era muy tarde, Katarina la miraba divertida, con curiosidad, y Lux seguía tan pasmada como antes.

— No puedo decir mucho de ella, su tono de piel es como el tuyo, Katarina, tiene unos tatuajes extraños en el rostro, aunque ella me dijo que no eran tatuajes, también es de Shurima, algo que me sorprende bastante, y tenía un rostro bastante bonito acompañado de un cuerpo ¿decente? — Acabo de explicar Sivir.

— Dudo mucho que este solo ''decente'' como para que estés describiéndola de esa manera — Le corrigió Katarina.

Katarina apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la rubia y siguió mirando divertida a Sivir que poco a poco, los nervios la abandonaban.

— Tengo que admitir que me sorprendes, Sivir fresas locas, jamás pensé que te acostarías con alguien tan a la ligera y a la primera, esa mujer debía de estar bastante deliciosa como para no habérmelo hecho a mí antes — Comentó Katarina guiñándole un ojo.

Sivir se ruborizo al verla, ese afecto era raro en ella, muy raro.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me acosté con ella! ¡lo juro! es que… La verdad no sé cuándo, ni en qué momento exacto, yo estaba sobre ella, comienzo pizza y hablando de cosas cotidianas, nada del otro mundo, es lo que hacen las amigas ¿no? — Ahora si Lux despertó.

Se levantó de las piernas de su novia y se sentó otra vez junto a Sivir.

— Acabas de decirnos que era una desconocida, y además una oficial, y ahora nos dices que es tu amiga ¿Quien es ella Sivir? — Pregunto Lux con un notable toque de tristeza en su rostro.

— Lux… — Sivir abrazo a su amiga y beso su cabello rubio apartándolo de su cara con un soplido. Sintió una presencia de muerte cercana al hacerlo pero poco le importo — ¿Por qué este miedo? jamás te abandonaría, nos conocemos de hace bastante aunque para otros es poco, ¿y qué sentido tendría esto entonces? Tú me acogiste en tu casa, ¿no sería bueno que me fuera? — Explico Sivir relajando a su amiga.

Lux no parecía muy contenta con la respuesta de Sivir, tan solo le ayudó a entristecerse más al pensar que después de tanto con ella, se iría.

— Este drama es más patético que los de teatros de Noxus— Comentó Katarina mientras se levantaba y marchaba a recoger la bandeja y sus los restos del vaso junto a comida que dejo caer antes.

Las dos ignoraron las palabras de la Pelirroja, Sivir estaba centrada en acabar la conversación e irse pero Lux quería saberlo todo, lo más posible. Si a Sivir no le gustasen que le guardasen información, Lux lo odiaba.

— bueno, quiero acabar de decirlo todo, ¿me preguntarías luego de que lo dijera? — Le suplico Sivir a Lux, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Ella es una agente policial con la cual, no sé cómo pero me confié demasiado, seguramente nunca más la vuelva a ver, no te preocupes Ardillita, por lo demás, podrás imaginarte porque llegue tarde — Finalizó Sivir con la explicación echando un largo suspiro de alivio. La sensación de peso que llevaba encima por la insistencia de la rubia le tenía algo presionada y cuando lo soltó todo, se sintió mucho más libre.

— Pero… No entiendo, el olor, ¿porque tenías ese aroma ligeramente a fresas? — Pregunto Lux mirándola ahora más relajada y menos triste.

— Fresa por allí, Fresa por allá… Empiezo a estar cansada de ellas, no me puedo resistirme a una en físico pero me gustaría cambiar este fetiche de mi de una vez por todas — Comento Sivir cansada de escuchar la misma fruta una y otra vez.

Lux le sonrió y le agarró la nariz a su amiga, que la miraba feliz mientras la rubia jugaba con ella.

— No lo hagas, es una de las cosas que te hacen, única — Le dijo Lux soltando su nariz.

— Me quedan algunas preguntas más, pero con lo que me has dicho, para mi es suficiente — Complemento.

Lux se levantó y marchó hacia la cocina, tras un rato regresó con dos manzanas, le dio una a su amiga y la otra, la mordió. No se olvidaría de su desayuno, gracias a Katarina quien arruino el suyo.

— Entonces eso es genial ¿no? es decir, por fin entregaste un pedido después de tanto — Le recordó la rubia a su amiga.

— ¡Cierto! se me olvido con la conversación ¡tengo que decírselo a Rammus cuanto antes! — Dijo Sivir convencida y decidida.

Lux sonrió ante la alegría y voluntad de La Morena, le gustaba verla así de decidida, le recordaba a ella cuando quería estudiar el arte mágico de la luz en Demacia.

— ¿Entonces te marcharas ahora? — Le pregunto la azulina curiosa.

— Es temprano todavía, daré un paseo por la ciudad y luego pasaré a verle — Hablo Sivir bastante alegre.

La rubia volvió a sonreír a su amiga que se veía contenta con su nueva oportunidad.

En el fondo, Lux no quería que lo hiciese bien, sentía lástima por ella, quería que su amiga fuese despedida, o que dejara el mugriento lugar donde trabaja para de verdad tener una auténtica oportunidad, Luxanna siempre tenía en mente que lo que Sivir quería, era una autentica pérdida de tiempo. Puede tener un imperio bajo sus pies si lo desea, y casi tanto dinero para comprar el continente de Runaterra. Shurima no sería muy avanzada o moderna, ni tenía mucha prosperidad, pero las riquezas que contenía era un mar inacabable.

— Esa expresión otra vez — Dijo Sivir bufando de cansancio.

— Lo siento de veras, Sivir, es solo que-

— Es solo que crees que lo que hago es una estupidez porque tengo mucho dinero, y tal y tal y tal… ¿Tengo que repetirte que no me gusta ser un animal antropomórfico? ¿ni recibir miles de regalos de; no solo mi tío, si no de los pueblos y ciudades de Shurima? ¿ni que me presenten pretendientes cada día, los cuales voy a rechazar por mis tontas preferencias? — Esto último, Sivir lo dijo con enfado, nunca aceptaría casarse tan a la ligera como querían su imperio.

Lux se callo. Su amiga tenía razón en varios de sus motivos para no querer ser una emperatriz, pero ella seguía pensando que esa vida sería mejor que la que le podría ofrecer una ciudad con la mente en sus propios asuntos.

Lux soltó un leve suspiro — de acuerdo Celestina, pero al menos busca algo mejor en esta ciudad, por favor, no me gusta verte trabajar en algo que no aprovecha tu potencial — Le dijo rubia mientras se tumbaba en las piernas de la Morena.

Sivir rio ante el gesto de la menor (en estatura), ella era adorable hasta en momentos incómodos, y eso le encantaba a la Morena, le hace sentir relajada.

— Anda, levántate Ardillita, voy a darme una ducha y luego me iré — Le reclamó Sivir jugando tu los mofletes de la rubia.

— ¡Ño! — Respondió Lux con una carita adorable.

— ¿No? muy bien, creo que otro ataque de risas de vendría-

— ¡Bien! ¡lárgate! yo me iré a corregir unos exámenes — Dijo Lux escapando de su castigo de risas.

— Esa es mi profesora — Comentó Sivir dándole una nalgada a la rubia, la cual la miró con picardía.

— Si ella te hubiera visto, estarías suplicando o algo así — Dijo Lux con la mirada juguetona.

— De hecho, estoy aquí atrás — Las dos se giraron al oír la gruesa voz llamativa.

Lentamente miraron por encima de ellas y vieron a una Katarina que las miraba de forma indiferente, como si no se hubiera percatado de lo que hizo La Morena. Sivir no sabía porque, pero aun estaba viva, y Lux tampoco comprendía por que no estaban ya en el funeral de su amiga.

— ¿Que? — Pregunto Katarina levantando los hombros.

No obtuvo respuesta de ninguna de las dos, ambas se miraban sorprendidas y asombradas ante la calma de La Pelirroja. Por sus cabezas pasó la idea de que no lo vio, pero dejando de lado el general de la visión de Noxus, Katarina era seguramente la segunda persona que más detalles notaba en todo.

— Lo que sea, Hey Morena, dijiste que ibas a salir a pasear ¿verdad? — Sivir asintió con lentitud, se mantiene alerta por si Katarina intentaba hacer algo — Pues déjalo para otro día, llevas dando solo ''paseos'' desde hace unas semanas por lo menos, hoy tu y yo vamos a probar algo — Si antes Sivir estaba extrañada, ahora tenía una tormenta en su cabeza.

— Estos días, la policía está muy agobiante en las calles, no puedo practicar parkour, ni salir a rin… Ni salir a garafatear o a un bar a tomar algo, los más interesantes los han cerrado — Comentaba Katarina recordando por donde siempre salía a dar una vuelta.

— Y no puedo dar clases de boxeo las próximas dos semanas hasta que remodelen en lugar donde entreno, por lo tanto he decidido buscarnos algo que hacer a las dos, arréglate con algo que marque figura y coge esta pelota de goma — Dijo La Pelirroja tirando una gran bola azul encima.

— espera ¿qué? tu… ¿Buscando algo para a mi? — Pregunto Sivir muy extrañada.

— Me aburro en casa, y Lux no me quiere dar las llaves del gimnasio — Se excuso Katarina.

Por el lado de Sivir salto una figura blanca que aterrizó sobre Katarina dejándola contra el suelo, Lux empezó a dar besos en todo su rostro, orejas, mejillas, nariz, frente, ojos, mentón, menos en sus labios. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca.

— No doy crédito a lo que veo… ¡Mi chica y mi amiga interactuando juntas! ¡es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir en mucho tiempo! — Grito Lux de felicidad.

Katarina sonrió contenta por la felicidad de la rubia, era agradable ver a la pareja sonreír entre ellas.

— Kat… Cuando llegues… — Sivir no llego a escuchar el resto, oía susurros en bajo que decía Lux al oído de su novia, pero no entendía sus palabras.

Lux se apartó de encima de Katarina, no sin antes dejarle un largo y dulce beso en sus labios. La Pelirroja esbozo una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron al escuchar las palabras de La Rubia.

— ¿¡A qué esperas!? ¡vamos! ¡vamos! ¡tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! — Dijo motivada Katarina en cuanto se levantaba del suelo.

La Pelirroja agarro de la muñeca a Sivir y se la llevó a su cuarto casi a arrastrándola.

Ya dentro, Katarina abrió el armario de Sivir y tiró su Chalicar al suelo junto a ropas que tenía dentro.

— ¡Toma! ponte esto, y esto, lo demás creo que sabes que ponerte¡ no me hagas esperar! — Dijo marchándose del cuarto dejando a la Morena cambiarse.

Después de unos minutos, la Morena salió de su habitación vestida con leggins negros y una camiseta blanca con adornos negros, junto a una mochila y calzado de deporte. Caminó hacia la salida del apartamento, encontrándose a una parejita bastante empalagosa que no se percataba de su presencia.

— ¡Oh! ¡mira, ahí está mi chica! ¿no tenías una mochila más chillona que ponerte? bueno, da igual ¡Vamos! — Dijo con gran motivo Katarina.

''¿mi chica? a dicho ¿mi, chica?'' Pensó Sivir demasiado confusa.

Lux no pudo ni despedirse de su amiga, Katarina salió disparada al ascensor junto a Sivir que la seguía a la fuerza. Katarina presiono el botón del piso cero y el ascensor comenzó a bajar.

Sivir no sabía que era mas incomodo en ese momento; El hecho de que Katarina estuviera apegada a ella como si fuera La Azulina, o que la música del ascensor no iba a parar nunca.

— Katarina… — Llamo Sivir a la Pelirroja.

— ¿Si? ¿ocurre algo? — Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sivir retrocedió unos pasos lejos de Katarina, se lo que sea que tiene, no quería que se le contagiara.

—Esa sonrisa que llevas ¿es real?, ¿y qué te dijo Luxanna antes? — Pregunto curiosa.

— A lo primero, para nada, acostumbrate a verme con ella hasta la próxima semana y a lo segundo, me dijo: si aparte de hablar con ella, la tratas bien, te hare algunos cuantos regalitos toda la próxima semana — Imito Katarina a Lux.

— Wow ¿que clase de regalitos son esos? — Pregunto Sivir.

Pero la mujer de ojos verdes no contestó, Sivir miraba como a la Pelirroja se le resbalaba algo de la boca ¿era saliva?

— Katarina, se te está cayendo la baba — Informó Sivir intentando hacer que la Pelirroja despertase de su imaginación.

— ¿Eh? perdón — Respondió Katarina.

''¿Perdón? ella nunca pide perdón por nada, algo debe tener Lux para que Katarina este de este modo'' Pensó Sivir viendo como Katarina volvía a entrar en el estado de fantasías.

— El que me digas perdón, o actúes como si fueras mi hermana, ¿también es algo que durará hasta la próxima semana?

— Tu lo has dicho — Contestó sonriente La Pelirroja.

Tan solo hoy por la mañana, Sivir se encontró con dos sorpresas. Que Lux no haya intentando investigar más de lo normal y que Katarina, de usar una foto de La morena en su saco de boxeo haya pasado a decirle palabras sin indirectas.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, Katarina volvió a si y agarró la mano de la Celestina. Sivir no tuvo ni un segundo para quejarse de que se le olvido su reloj táctico en su habitación. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer, cargaba consigo la bola que le dio Katarina ¿pero para que? no recuerda que exista alguna actividad relacionada con pelotas de ese tamaño en Piltover.

'' Este día va a ser muy largo…''

….

— Eso fue… ¡Increíble! — Grito Sivir victoriosa alzando los brazos al cielo.

— Uhum — Contesto Katarina.

— … Fue muy divertido, aunque ahora ya no me siento la espalda — Comentó Sivir ocultando su dolor con una sonrisa para nada forzada.

Las dos mujeres habían andado bastante por la ciudad, hasta que la Pelirroja se detuvo Frente a un establecimiento de Yoga, Sivir no sabía si era una broma o dentro había otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero no fue así, cuando entraron, era un centro yoga como cualquier otro.

Sivir no daba crédito, era yoga, yoga del real, no del que Katarina prácticamente con sus contrincantes en batallas callejeras. Pero más increíble le pareció las siguientes dos horas que pasaron dentro.

Sivir se lo paso a lo grande en las clases de yoga junto a La Pelirroja. En un Principio pensaba que sería una tontería muy grande que la llevaría al estado de sueño que no pudo volver a alcanzar por la mañana, pero Katarina era lista y no vino por unas simples ''clases de yoga''.

Cuando entraron al lugar, había muchas personas con el mismo atuendo de diferentes colores y cada uno con su respectiva pelota de goma. Las novatas de Sivir y Katarina se agruparon junto a ellos y no muy tarde después, alguien gritó:

¡A la caza!

De la nada el lugar se convirtió en una maremoto de pelotas de gomas que golpeaban a cualquiera que estuviera desprevenido.

Fue divertido, pero Sivir y Katarina recibiendo algún que otro pelotazo muy directo.

— Nunca pensé que; unos pantalones de mallas y una pelota de goma me divertiría tanto — Comentó Sivir alegre.

— Más me sorprende a mi que te divierta, se supone que es para relajarse — Le dijo Katarina limpiándole la rodilla.

— ¿A ti te relaja eso? — Pregunto Sivir a Katarina que respondió levantando los hombros

— Mírate, estás llena de heridas, Lux se pondrá de los nervios cuando te vea — Le comento Katarina observando las heridas de Sivir.

— ¿Tu? ¿preocupándote por mi? — Le Pregunto extrañada.

Katarina suspiro cansada. Preocuparse por ella no era precisamente lo que hacía.

— Me preocupo que Lux esté nerviosa todo el día, ya viste como se puso por tu ''accidente'' con el cliente — Le reclamó La pelirroja.

— Perdona por tan solo tener un accidente con un cliente y volver un poco más tarde, se me olvido completamente que aun soy una niña — Reclamo Sivir molesta.

— Mira, tu eres lo que quieras, yo no soy quien se queja de ese tema, suficiente tengo contigo en mi casa como para pensar en tus diarios, es Lux, no me interesan tus asuntos personales, tan solo quiero que ella esté bien — Le contesto Katarina con el mismo tono.

— Oh… Cierto, se me olvidaba que tan solo eres una fachada durante un tiempo— Admitió Sivir.

— Miento, si me interesa, ¿cómo la perdiste? ¿con juguetes? los — Katarina alzó su mano y dejó los dedos índice y medio moviendo de lado a lado — ¿o tal vez fue un hombre? — Pregunto Katarina con una sonrisa picara.

— ¡K-Katarina! Por favor, ya lo dije, no hice nada de nada, tan solo lo que ya conté — Contesto Sivir muy molesta.

Katarina sonrió, había incomodado a la Morena y eso demuestra que hay algo más, siempre le funcionaba con Lux. Aparte le gustaba devolver lo que recibía a menudo, y tenía muchas molestias que devolver a La Morena.

— Oh, disculpe virgen señorita Emperatriz de un continente casi en ruinas — Bromeó La Pelirroja.

— De todas formas, como sabes que soy-

— ¿Virgen? No lo sabía, acabas de decirlo tu misma ahora — Respondió Katarina con una sonrisa de victoria.

— ¿De verdad esta es tu capa de ''buena Pelirroja''? por qué dejas mucho que desear — Le dijo Sivir desviando la mirada a cualquier cosa menos a la mujer de ojos esmeraldas.

— No tengo porque complacerte como quieras, tendrás que aguantar esta faceta extrañada que me molesta fingir — Comentó Katarina indiferente del tema.

Sivir no sabía que era peor, tener a la Katarina que la odiaba a muerte pero le guardaba silencio, o tener a la falsa Katarina que la odiaba a muerte pero lo ocultaba con una sonrisa.

Katarina y Sivir habían salido ya hace cosa de treinta minutos del establecimiento de yoga. Se encontraban sentadas sobre la hierba de un parque natural por las cercanías y las dos estaban agotadas, no tanto Katarina que se pudo ver en la guerra de pelotas como ya estaba acostumbrada, la Shurimana dedujo que La Pelirroja había ido a esa actividad más veces.

Las dos dejaron de tratarse las divertidas heridas que se hicieron haciendo ''yoga'' y se tumbaron en la hierba con espacio muy amplio entre ambas.

La paz que se respiraba era muy agradable, el olor del aire limpio y puro que le rodeaba, lo raro es que a pesar de haber tormenta por la mañana, las calles se veían respectivamente bien y limpias, igual pasaba con el parque, ninguna de las dos notaba un poco de agua acumulada en las hierbas.

Aunque eso era mejor para ambas, La Pelirroja, estaba bastante cómoda a pesar de no estar moviéndose, no le gustaba mucho ausentarse, y para Sivir era la gloria, sentía la misma sensación que cuando durmió en ropa interior, se sentía libre, descansada, el viento fluye ligero, es perfecto para las dos.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguna de las dos decía nada, tan solo respiraban a la par de la otra con los ojos cerrados. Sivir casi podía olvidar todos sus problemas, relajarse por completo, y aunque poco le faltaba para ello, no quería llegar a ese punto, si lo hacía, se olvidaría de lo que tenía que hacer un poco más tarde.

— Dime una cosa Kat — Le llamó la Morena a la Pelirroja.

Katarina bufo cansada antes de contestar — Una cosa Kat — Le respondió burlona.

— … ¿En qué consiste ese juego? tan solo me puse a lanzar pelotas como loca y gane — Pregunto Sivir curiosa.

''Aunque claro, yo tengo muchísima práctica con lanzamiento'' Se recordó Sivir toda su vida.

— Pues que yo recuerde, el sistema era algo irregular, es muy aleatorio — Le respondió Katarina mordiendo al aire.

— ¿Irregular? ¿me lo explicas? — Le pidió Sivir mirando al cielo.

— Simple, entras dentro de un cuarto con varias personas, os dais pelotazos y el que consiga dar más pelotazos, tiene que recibir algo de todos, pero a veces cambia en ciertos modos, por eso lo de aletaorio— Explicó Katarina.

— ¿y cómo hacen para contar los tiros? serían demasiados — Comentó Sivir.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la chapa que te dieron al entrar? esa cosita se encarga de ello—

Volvió a explicar.

— Entiendo. ¿Y por que todos decidieron darme un beso en la mejilla? — Pregunto Sivir planteando si ese premio era algo bueno o no.

— Y yo que sé, ¿Acaso cuando comes pizza, te preguntas por qué el queso está hecho de queso? — Respondió Katarina indiferente.

— Eres insoportable — Le dijo Sivir con enfado.

— Eso lo llevo diciendo yo de ti desde que te alojaste en nuestra casa — Le reclamo Katarina dejando callada a La Morena.

Tras la respuesta de La Pelirroja, las dos volvieron a sus respectivos silencios, mirando pasar las nubes del cielo ahora despejado y sintiendo la brisa fresca del aire.

Aun con el silencio de por medio, Sivir no se sentía cómoda con la mujer de ojos verdes haciéndole la pelota, cada minuto que pasaba con ella era un picor inconfortable que sentía La Morena en su interior.

— Es mejor que me marche — Dijo Sivir levantándose.

— No deberías, Lux estará haciendo la comida... Por desgracia — Le comento Katarina.

Sivir sonrió ante recordatorio de La Pelirroja.

— Tengo que hablar con mi jefe, no puedo perder este empleo ¿o quieres que viva de la mano de tu chica toda mi vida? — Le recordó Sivir.

— Vete — Dijo Katarina un poco asustada ante la idea de tener a La Morena con ella hasta una edad alta.

Sivir se limpio el resto de hierbas que se le pegaron a la ropa al tumbarse en el pasto se encaminaba a marcharse.

— Oh, pero antes necesito aclarar algunas cosas — Recordó Sivir.

Sivir recordó algo que le carcomía la mente por varios días atrás, algo que le importaba saber, no podría seguir sin saber la verdad, y esta era la única oportunidad que tendría en muchísimo tiempo.

— Katarina. Todos estos meses, tiempo en general, y ratos que e pasado con vosotras ¿te e molestado? Se que no te caigo muy bien — Katarina tosió un poco — No te caigo nada bien, lo pillo, pero no se si lo que me insinúas de verdad es enserio — Pregunto Sivir volviendo a acercarse a La Pelirroja sentándose a su lado.

Katarina suspiro, abrió los ojos y se irguió quedando sentada en el pasto.

— ¿De verdad quieres escuchar una respuesta mía a eso? — Pregunto Katarina mirando curiosa a La Celestina.

— ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte a Lux? — Respondió Sivir con burla en su tono.

Katarina volvió a suspirar cansada, pero no por su loca actividad, si no por las palabras que quería dejar salir de su boca en este momento.

— Si, eres una auténtica molestia y no creo que quieras escuchar más de aquí — Respondió Katarina mirando con aburrimiento a Sivir.

— Necesito saberlo, no quiero que tengáis que comprar supresores de sonido para vuestro cuarto y tampoco quiero que salgáis a un hotel cada fin de semana por mi culpa, Katarina ¿Yo os molesto? — Comentó La Morena decidida.

Katarina sonrió por el comentario de La Celestina, no se esperaba que Fuera Sivir quien le pidiera que le cantase las verdades, siempre pensaba que algún día ella estallaría en furia contra La Morena.

— Hoy casi te mato — Dijo Katarina cogiendo aire — Hoy al ver lo que le hiciste a Lux, me dije; Hoy no vive un día más. Así que inventé la excusa de traerte a pasear, y hacer algo juntas — Katarina metió su mano derecha bajo su malla negra y saco una bolsita amarilla del tamaño de un teléfono móvil, la agita y lo abre — Pero cuando me pidió lo que solo yo escuche, deduje que era mejor dejarte viva por un tiempo más — Katarina se lleva el la bolsita a la boca y la exprime dentro haciendo que su frente se arrugara al sentir el líquido que salía de la bolsita tocando su lengua — Desde que llegaste hace nueve meses atrás, pensé que sería algún tipo de juego estúpido de Lux, algún pasatiempo o diversión inventada por ella, hasta pensé que eras su alumna — Katarina hecho con el aire de su interior y apretó sus dientes con fuerza agitando la cabeza — Pero me equivocaba, te quedaste. Fuiste una molestia para mi durante los siguientes meses, te paseabas por la casa como si fuera tuya, te ganaste una confianza con mi novia como si fuera la tuya, hiciste que perdiéramos tiempo las dos juntas por tus tontos fallos de trabajo — Katarina cerró los ojos y respiro profundo — Con todo lo que a pasado durante nueve meses, solo te puedo decir, Sivir, que te odio — Finalizó Katarina volviendo a tumbarse en la hierba

Sivir no sabía cómo responder a eso, sentía un gran hueco en su interior al escuchar las no tan dulces palabras de la Noxiana. Katarina no parecía molesta, ni si quiera un poco enfadada, solo calmada y tranquila, hasta bebía licor frente a ella mientras explicaba.

'' Al parecer... Era enserio '' Pensó Sivir recordando las cientos de veces que Katarina la miraba con desprecio o rechazandola de todos los modos que ella pudiera.

— Entiendo... — Le dijo La Morena apenada.

— Ojala eso sea cierto porque no quiero repetir todo eso — Respondió Katarina Tirando la bolsita lejos entre las hierbas.

Sivir se levantó y volvió a sacudirse las mallas y la camiseta. El empujón de La Pelirroja hizo que cayera en el pasto de cara, lo que la dejó hecha un desastre.

— No te preocupes, es cierto — Respondió Sivir triste.

Sivir ahora se odiaba a sí misma, no tenía por que, no tenía motivos para odiarse por molestar a alguien a quien nunca intentó acercarse, pero las palabras de La Pelirroja, no eran solo de ella, su amiga vivía en el mismo lugar y sus pensamientos seguramente eran los mismo que los de Katarina, Sivir conoce a Lux y preferiría cortarse cuatro venas antes de admitirlo.

— Bien — Sivir se levanta con ánimo, le da la espalda a Katarina que no muestras interés en las acciones de La de pelo moreno.

— Lo e decidido, cuando pasen estos cuatro días, buscare algun piso en los barrios bajos, no hace falta que me sigáis cuidando — Comentó Sivir mirando al cielo con esperanza

— Espera, ¿que? — Dijo Katarina sorprendida.

— Y no te preocupes por Ardillita, tu le dirás que yo me fui a Shurima a ser una emperatriz, y ella estará tan contenta que tendrás más regalos de los que ella te prometió, ¿acaso no es eso lo que quieres? además, dudo que me deje marcha — Explicó Sivir ahora sin muestras de tristeza en su rostro.

— Yo… — Katarina se silencio unos momentos, era justo lo que deseaba pero no se sentía muy cómoda con la idea — Haz lo que quieras — Respondió La pelirroja volviendo a su expresión indiferente.

— Me marcho entonces — Dijo Sivir iniciando la marcha a la salida del parque.

— Sivir — Llamo Katarina respirando profundo, tardo un poco en darse cuenta de tal vez se sobrepasó con las crueles palabras dirigidas a la chica de peinado Moreno — No noto que tus palabras sean mentiras o bromas, si de verdad vas a hacerlo... Da igual — Le dijo La Pelirroja a La Celestina mientras se levantaba y se iba en dirección contraría a la de La morena de piel.

Sivir no se molestó en mirar al rostro de La Pelirroja, las palabras que recibió de ella eran verdad, a Sivir no le importaba que Katarina le insultara o le usara como saco de boxeo con sus fotos, pero no estaría con ellas si la molestaba.

Tan solo guardo silencio y se marchó por la salida del parque natural.

….

Las diferencias de las calles Piltovitas en diferentes tiempos horarios, son inmensas, cada hora que pasaba en aquella ciudad, era un nuevo evento por sus calles, en una hora se podría ver a todos charlando tranquilamente, a la siguiente viendo como se quieren matar entre ellos, a la otra siguiente, ver cómo la ciudad cambiaba de forma, y en otras un tanto exageradas, toda acción se cancelaban por un momento de té, era increíble, tanto para bien, como para mal.

Sivir se había acostumbrado a este tipo de sucesos repentinos y aleatorios en Piltover, le había comenzado a gustar esos cambios repentinos, de vez en cuando se asustaba con la idea de que ocurriría a la siguiente hora, pero después de tanto viviendo por la moderna población, aprendió que no hay nada que temer, a menos que vivas en barrios bajos.

Se encontraba caminante, tranquila y sin preocupaciones, cierto que que la discusión que tuvo con La Pelirroja le dejó en mal estado pero no podía lamentarse de algo que ya se veía venir de lejos, más le preocupaba el buscar un nuevo sitio para dormir. La tarde le alegró seguramente lo que le quedaba de día, no por estar con la Falsa Katarina, si no por la actividad que esta le enseñó.

Pensaba en las grandes cosas que ahora le venía, por fin consiguió entregar un pedido, al fin podría vivir sola gracias al empujón que le dio La Pelirroja sin darse cuenta, aparte experimentó una nueva experiencia que la repitiera muchas veces a partir de ahora. Era poca cosa, pero todo pintaba de maravilla por ahora.

Era tarde, hora de llenar la panza como decía Lux y Katarina, si algo tenían muy en común esas dos, era la comida,la amaban casi por encima de ellas. Sin embargo Lux era una horrible cocinera, y Katarina siempre tenía que irse a casa para hacer algo para ella, Lux y por mucho que no quiera ella, Sivir.

Pero el que fuera tarde le daba igual a La Morena, estaba a pocas calles de llegar donde trabaja, y la ilusión y los nervios se hacían cada vez más grandes por cada metro que avanzaba, se imaginaba los halagos de su jefe, los achuchones de La Rubia, y las felicitaciones forzadas de Katarina por Lux. Tan solo le faltaba unos cuantos metros y lo que ocurría en su cabeza, se haría realidad.

La calma y la paz interior de Sivir era confortable para ella, pero eso causaba que estuviera indefensa, lo que hizo que no notase como ciertos sujetos la estaban observando desde lo lejos en las sombras.

— ¡Bien! aquí estamos — La Morena sacudió a los lados su cabeza — Dios, estoy tan nerviosa — Dijo Sivir dándose dos leves cachetes en las mejillas.

La Shurimana al fin llegó frente al puesto de trabajo de su jefe, tenía la puerta delante y no le costaba nada abrirla, pero sentía una fuerza que le impedía tomar el pomo que abría la puerta, no sabía cuál era el resultado de lo que iba a pasar. Era bueno, eso lo tenía claro, pero no sabía qué más.

Tras unos segundos recogiendo valor de sus pensamientos, se armó de coraje y cogió el pomo para darle media vuelta y abrirlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿qué ocurre? ¿acaso habrá cerrado? aún es temprano — Dijo Sivir al ver que el pomo no se movía.

La puerta al parecer, estaba cerrada con llave, Sivir forzaba y forzaba el pomo pero la puerta no cedía. Un miedo creía dentro de ella, percibió de que era el miedo, el miedo de que su jefe hubiera desistido de ella y cerrado para que no volviera.

''No puede ser…'' Pensó Sivir triste.

Sivir con más fuerza, comenzó a empujar la puerta y gritar desde el escaparate con desespero.

— ¡Hey! ¡Rammus! ¡se que estas ahí! ¡déjame entrar, tengo algo muy importante que contarte! — Gritaba y repetía La Morena.

Pero nadie contestaba, todo estaba igual que cuando llegó, por dentro vacío, por fuera la gente que pasaba cerca la miraba rara y con caras asustadas. Sivir estaba al borde las lágrimas y no quería dejarlas caer, no quería dejar caer las lágrimas de su última oportunidad en Piltover.

Sivir se dejó caer rendida en la puerta del puesto, cansada y adolorida tanto dentro como por fuera al intentar forzar con sus fuerzas la entrada. Se sentía como lo peor, como un maldito Zaunita, se sentía miserable. Por su cabeza pasaba la idea de que tal vez lo mejor era volver a su país como decía su amiga.

Los lamentos de Sivir se vieron interrumpidos al notar un peso presionando sobre su hombro, se volteo a ver qué era lo que la presionaba y vio lo que menos quería ver en ese momento.

— Oye, lo siento si la falta de pizza te deja en ese estado, pero tienes algunos asuntos con nosotros — Le dijo una Voz masculina muy grave detrás de Sivir.

Sivir alzó su mirada un poco más arriba que la suya, un gigante le habló desde su espalda, era grande, como dos metros, era calvo y tenía un bigote mostacho particular, también llevaba un ropa extraña azul, pero La Morena al mirar bien su ropaje, entendió.

— No… Imposible, ahora no — Se quejo Sivir sin creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

— Si, es muy posible, llevas demasiado tiempo escapando de nosotros, lo que has hecho será ligero, pero todo tiene su castigo, por muy pequeño que sea — Le reclamó el hombre que le tocaba el hombro.

El gigante del mostacho agarró del brazo a La mujer de ojos celestes y a paso rápido se la llevó a un vehículo que tenía aparcado al otro lado de calle donde estaba la pizzería. En ningún momento Sivir opuso resistencia, para ella no merecía la pena.

— Vamos, metete, y será mejor que estés callada, nos has dado muchos problemas — Le reclamó el hombre de Voz gruesa a Sivir.

La Morena de piel entró sin quejas en el asiento trasero del coche, delante había dos personas en el asiento del copiloto y piloto, los dos eran hombres, y el que la agarro, la miraba fijamente sin perderla de vista.

— ¿A dónde vamos jefe? — Preguntó el otro hombre en el asiento del piloto, tenía una voz menos grave que el primero, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que aparentaba ser tan intimidante como el primero.

— A la comisaría — Respondió eL hombre dejando de mirar a Sivir.

 **….**

 **[Recordar dejar una bonica opinión (Crítica constructiva) para que pueda seguir mejorando cada vez más.]**

 **AYUDA: veréis, necesito un consejo urgente, el tema de cambiar de explicación, a narrar algo, es algo incomodo y liante, seguramente más de uno se confunda cuando lo hago, pero no se como separarlo, si pongo una línea o algo, quedaría muy feo, pero si no pongo nada, quedaría muy confuso. Si alguno sabe como puedo separar ambas cosas sin estropear nada y me lo contara, se lo agradecería muchísimo.**

 **Info de corrección: Pongo el capitulo nada mas acabarlo, lo miro un poco y lo publico. Tras un día o mas, me pongo a corregirlo, así que recomiendo mirar el capitulo pasado un día de su publicación.**

 **Hay un problema ligero con los capítulos, y es que son algo largos y podrían ser aún más largos y extensos, pero no es del todo mi objetivo, no quiero que os agobiéis de tanto leer, prefiero que sean cortos pero numéricos como catorce capítulos y todos con un contenido medio, a siete capítulos súper largos. Eso me jode mucho, ya que tengo que pausar en un momento en el que estoy escribiendo y siento las ideas brillar en mi. Pero todo sea para no agobiar, quiero disfrutarlo tanto yo, como vosotros de la lectura, y si yo fuera el lector, y no el escritor, diría… Que el fic está escrito como la mierda. Pero a mi me gusta, meh. Seguiré haciéndolo pero los capítulos serán más cortos de vez en cuando, como mucho veinticinco o treinta líneas.**

 **(se que eso ya es largo, pero la ultima vez que escribí algo ''largo'' tenía 55 líneas. Se lo deje ver a un amigo y me dijo que había escrito la puta biblia, no estaba muy equivocado)**

 **Y lo se, hay muchas palabras repetidas, tengo replanteado reescribir este capitulo otra vez pero creo que por ahora dejare de corregirlo y me pondré a escribir el siguiente, Prefiero hacer el fic antes que corregirlo todo, lo que me importa de verdad es que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo, lo hago mas para mi que para los demás, pero no significa que lo voy a escribir con los pies, cada vez que termine un capitulo, lo corregiré a fuego, tengo ayuda y eso se agradece pero intentare hacerlo por mi mismo los primeros días de cada capitulo. SE que debería publicar el capitulo después de corregirlo, pero sinceramente no me hace gracia esperar tanto.**

 **PostData: Hoy e amanecido con varias marcas de garras en mis manos y brazos… Sospecho que a Freddy Krueger, no le caigo muy bien. (¡TENGO MIEDO!)**


	4. Totalmente inesperado

**TOTALMENTE INESPERADO**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de league of legends no son míos, pertenecen a una empresa llamada riot games que tiene su propio universo con estos personajes. Esto tan solo es un fanfiction creado por un usuario adorador de las obras de riot games pero con una opinión muy diferente a lo que se respecta presentado por la empresa creadora del juego.**

 **Añadir que esto es un fic romance/comedia con un toque de acción más adelante así que por favor, no os lo tomeis muy en serio, lo principal que quiero hacer con este fic es divertir y hacer que el corazón de alguno o alguna se agite un poco al leerlo.**

 **NOTA SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES: Los personajes presentados son iguales o casi iguales a los que se pueden apreciar en league of legends, si tiene alguna queja sobre ellos, haganmelo saber. Toda ayuda es bienvenida para mejorarlos, menos en el caso de Sivir, ella al ser una mezcla entre sus dos facetas (Skin y pasado) Es difícil de definir.**

 **NOTA DE SIVIR: Tener paciencia, a mi también me da mucho asco este lado de Sivir, pero todo a su tiempo. Al final del capítulo, explico mejor esto de Sivir.**

 **(soy novato).**

TOTALMENTE INESPERADO

La Shurimana se encontraba en el asiento trasero del coche patrulla, observando el paisaje urbano que se podía apreciar en Piltover a través de las ventanillas del auto. Veía pasar peatones, tiendas, mercados, otros vehículos y todo lo que se cruzara en su apagada mirada.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, apenas podía apreciar de buena manera lo que la rodeaba. Pensaba en Katarina, concretamente en sus palabras, las palabras sinceras y llenas de odio pero sueltas de forma tranquila por La Pelirroja. Todas eran ciertas por lo que sospechaba Sivir, La Mujer de ojos verdes le dijo que era una molestia, que no paraba de incordiar hasta en sus sueños, que Lux se hacía la buena cuando ella estropeaba algún plan. Todo esos pensamientos de Katarina reservados durante meses y junto al arresto, le hacían sentirse inútil a la Celestina. Se decía siempre que podía, que con esfuerzo lo podría cambiar pero tras tanto tiempo intentandolo, Sivir solo notaba que servía para dos cosas,, correr y cagarla.

— Al parecer, por la penosa cara de la Bajita, no le tiene miedo a los barrotes de metal que la rodearan cuando lleguemos, jack — Dijo el calvo con bigote.

''¿Bajita?'' Se molesto Sivir dándole una expresión de molestia y enfado al policía.

— ¡Oh! ¡mira! se está poniendo agresiva — Aportó el mismo hombre al comentario burlón.

— No te preocupes jefe, una buena temporada entre rejas y estará llorando como una niña — Le respondió el compañero del copiloto.

— Aunque es una pena encarcelar a una preciosidad de ese calibre, me recuerda a la sheriff — Comentó el Piloto.

El hombre más grande volvió su mirada a su compañero y le dio un golpe ligero en la cabeza.

— Ay… ¿A qué vino eso jefe? — Preguntó el más joven rozando la parte golpeada de su cabeza.

— Es para que recuerdes no decir nada de la Sheriff ni estando lejos de ella — Recrimino el mayor al piloto.

— Pero si estamos a kilómetros de ella, ni que me fuera a oir desde aquí, además la radio de comunicaciones está apagada — Explicó el conductor ofendido.

— Hijo, nunca te fies de nada, esa mujer tiene ojos y odios en todas partes. Recuerdo una vez a un antiguo oficial hablar sobre la corta falda de la Sheriff… Pobre soldado — Dijo el mayor fingiendo tristeza en su tono.

Sivir sintió escalofríos cuando el hombre mencionó a la Sheriff de Piltover, no quería encontrarse con ella, suficiente tenía con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo como para que la propia mayor autoridad de Piltover tenga que ocuparse de algo tan liviano como eran los problemas de Sivir.

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme hijo? — Se quejó el conductor — Tengo casi tu misma estatura y solo cinco años de diferencia — Siguió diciendo al volante.

El mayor soltó un bufido de cansancio, bajo la ventanilla de su lado y puso el brazo derecho por fuera.

— Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, no se les puede decir nada sin que se ofendan — Dijo el hombre del bigote, mirando por la ventanilla.

Tras la respuesta del más grande de los dos hombres, se hizo silencio, nadie decía nada y el trayecto a la comisaría se hacía eterno para Sivir, tan solo contaba las horas que le quedaban para morir por dentro.

— Y… ¿Qué ocurrió con ese soldado, barra oficial? — Preguntó el conductor sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

El mayor sonrió ante la pregunta del conductor aparentemente llamado Jack, volvió su brazo derecho a dentro del vehículo y cerró la ventanilla.

— Lo que hizo ese hombre, hijo, fue comentar sobre el trasero de la Sheriff en el peor momento posible — El más grande comenzó a reír a carcajadas con los recuerdos pasados — Dijo alguna que otra cosa muy interesante sobre la Sheriff y lo hizo justo cuando ella salía de su despacho — Concluyó el hombre más grande.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Lo echaron del puesto por algo así? no sabía que la Sheriff se podía ofender por algo en este mundo — Dijo el conductor recordando lo fría y calculadora que era la Sheriff, incluso cuando hablaban mal de ella.

— ¿Ella? ¿echarlo? para nada, lo que hizo esa mujer, fue seguir su camino hasta una expendedora de agua, tomar un poco y volver a su despacho, jamás echaron al policía — Explicó el mayor.

— ¿Entonces? ¿por qué me cuentas esto si no tiene conveniente con la Sheriff? — Preguntó el del volante.

— Resulta que cuando el pobre desgraciado abrió la boca, La Sheriff no estaba sola, una mujer más alta que ella con pintas de mecánica borracha estaba detrás, te aseguro que los siguientes tres minutos de que la Sheriff entrara al despacho, fueron los más dolorosos de mi vida. ¡Y ni siquiera fui yo quien recibió tal Paliza! — Finalizó el hombre riendo en alto.

El conductor miró sorprendido al mayor que reía con alegría haciendo temblar el coche.

— Espera, espera, entonces Ella tiene una especie de… ¿Guardaespaldas? La Sheriff de la ciudad más segura de Runaterra ¿con un guardaespaldas? — Pregunto sorprendido ante la idea de que alguien sería lo suficientemente feroz para defender a la mejor tiradora conocida en Runaterra.

— Llamala guardaespaldas, llamala amante, llamala chica obsesiva, llamala fan, como quieras, tan solo procura no decir nada malo o bonito de la Sheriff si ella anda cerca — Dijo el calvo con bigote sacando una caja de cigarrillos de uno de los bolsillos del uniforme.

— Increíble, no tenía ni la menor idea de que la mejor oficial de la ciudad tuviese guardia personal — Comentó el conductor imaginando el aspecto de la Guardaespaldas.

El hombre mayor abrió su caja de cigarrillos, prendió uno y comenzó a fumarlo. Ante esto el conductor abrió la ventanilla del lado del mayor evitando inhalar el humo que desprendía el cigarrillo.

Sivir por detrás, escuchaba con atención, apenas se fijaba en algo en el trayecto por su estado pero la conversación de los agentes era bastante interesante hasta para ella en esos momentos.

La Celestina al no oír más palabra de los oficiales, volvió a su parálisis de mirar a la ventanilla sin ninguna expresión que una aborrecida.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Sivir recordó las palabras de Luxanna, en como le dijo cientos de veces que se merecía algo mejor que ser una simple repartidora de pizzas, le repetía muchas veces que una persona tan importante y bella como era Sivir, estaba demasiado por encima del nivel de una chica de los recados. La Shurimana sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero las ganas, la voluntad, la ambición de conseguir algo que no fuera por los demás, por muy pequeño que sea, era más grande que su deseo de comodidad.

''No tardará mucho en enterarse de esto'' Pensó Sivir sabiendo que su amiga conocería lo ocurrido.

— ¡eh! despierta preciosa — Sivir dio un brinco al escuchar la llamada de alguien cerca de ella.

La celestina no se había percatado de que el vehículo se había detenido y los dos hombres estaban al lado de su ventanilla mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

El conductor, un poco más joven que el mayor de bigote y calvo, le abrió la puerta haciendo que esta se cayera al suelo al estar pegada a la ventana.

— Parece drogada jefe — Comentó el menor de los agentes.

— Mejor, más cargos contra ella — Respondió el del bigote.

Sivir se levantó un poco aturdida, agito su cabeza y se frotó las manos contra los ojos, su visión estaba borrosa y no alcanzaba a ver donde estaba, solo distinguía el color anaranjado del cielo, indicando que ya era tarde.

Antes de que pudiera apreciar el lugar donde se encontraba, una sensación fría le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir lo mismo en sus manos. Bajo la mirada y noto que sus muñecas estaban esposadas.

— ¿Que? ¿agente, no cree que esto es muy exagerado? — Pregunto Sivir asustada.

El agente calvo se limitó a sonreírle con malicia, casi que en el fondo, disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de la Shurimana.

Por detrás el menor de los agentes empujo a Sivir para que empezara a caminar. Sivir sin más opciones obedeció y comenzó a andar en dirección a lo que parecía ser la comisaría. La celestina volvió a frotarse los ojos y esta vez vio bien el lugar, era la comisaría central, donde trabajaban los grandes oficiales de Piltover, cerca del gran reloj de la ciudad y muy apartado de donde ella vive.

Sivir casi se tropezó con las escaleras que subían a la comisaría pero enseguida recuperó la compostura.

El edificio era grande pero no parecía un lugar con plantas, al menos no más de dos, está pintado de blanco en su mayoría y con ligeros adornos dorados, como la mayoría de la arquitectura rica de Piltover. Para los adinerados en la ciudad, el oro era como un juguete o un color más. También se podía alcanzar a ver tres banderas colgadas en la cima del edificio, Sivir logro visualizar dos; La de Piltover, La de la tecnología hextech y la tercera no alcanzo a entenderla pues su visión fue cambiada a la del techo de la comisaría.

La celestina entró a la comisaría junto a los dos hombres tras ella, presionandola a caminar.

La comisaría por dentro no se parecía en nada a como se veía por fuera, parecía un caldero lleno de personas y voces en todos lados, papeles esparcidos desorganizados, agentes moviéndose con prisa, personales de limpieza en medio del alboroto. Era un caos total por dentro comparado a la orden, grandeza y calma que demostraba por fuera.

Sivir se detuvo cuando el menor de los policía tras ella le agarro del hombro y le dijo que esperase. Todo correcto si no fuera porque la sentaron junto a otras personas que no parecían pertenecer a la comisaría, vestidos como vagabundos o ropas ligeramente rasgadas. Observaban con extraños ojos y expresiones a La Celestina; Unos con furia, otros con aborrecimiento y algunos con perversión. Esas miradas que recibía la Shurimana por parte de los desconocidos la hacían sentir intimidada, como si en cualquier momento la iban a cortar en trozos.

Sivir trato de ignorar las extrañas miradas de esas personas y dirigió su mirada a cualquier lugar evitando mirarlos.

Entre el ajetreo de la comisaría, Sivir vio a los dos agentes que antes la guiaban hablando con alguien en una oficina publica, vio como los hombres cogian varios papeles y el mayor de ellos se puso a leer uno, tras hacerlo frunció el ceño y miró con mal humor a Sivir que se encogió ante la mirada de enfado que le daba el policia.

— Oh mira por donde, la pizzera con retraso — Escuchó decir a alguien a su lado.

Sivir giró su cabeza y noto a alguien que no conocía directamente pero sabía quién era.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Recién le conocí antes de ayer — Dijo Sivir al sujeto el cual era un hombre de altura mediana y pelo rubio con un cuerpo marcado y ojos marrones.

El hombre rió ante la Pregunto de Sivir, parecía ofendido pues la miraba con odio.

— Es gracioso que me lo preguntes, después de todo fuiste tu quien me metió aquí — Le contestó el hombre dejando a Sivir con los ojos de plato.

Sivir hizo memoria con la relación corta que tuvo con el hombre. Recuerda haberle entregado una pizza dos minutos más tarde de lo que estaba escrito en las normas, y luego se marchó a recibir la queja de su jefe, no recibió ninguna palabra del hombre, solo entrego la pizza y el se fue.

— ¿Que? ¿como puedo haberte metido en esto? — Pregunto Sivir confusa.

— Después de entregar la pizza, que por cierto estaba fría — Sivir sintió un pinchazo al oír el detalle de la pizza — la policía que por casualidad pasaba por ahí en ese momento, confundió la escena y pensó que te había robado la pizza al ver que no te pague nada — Explicó el hombre furioso.

Sivir no recordaba haber visto la policía en esa entrega pero más que la molestia de que el hombre fuera preso, le incomodaba más que la pizza estuviera fría, otro error más para su historial del trabajo. Bueno, su ex-trabajo.

— Oh… Pues… — Sivir pensó en las palabras adecuadas para no hacer enojar al hombre — ¿Perdon? — Dijo Sivir levantando los hombros.

El hombre la miró serio, sin muestra de humor en su rostro.

— Nada de perdón, en cuanto venga ella, le explicas el por que estoy en el banco de acusados — Dijo el hombre volviendo su mirada al frente.

Sivir no entendió a qué se refería con ''ella''. Tal vez estaba hablando de su pareja y por eso tendría que dar explicaciones. Pero el hombre no tenía aspecto de tener pareja, al menos no por su cara, aunque sería un prejuicio muy grande de parte de Sivir si lo afirmara.

Pasaban los minutos y por las ventanas de la comisaría se podía ver que ya era de noche, los agentes que la llevaron en auto aún no volvían y no había ningún cambio dentro del edificio aparte de que ahora había menos personal. Sivir empezaba a agobiarse por estar tanto rato junto a los extraños a su lado y más le agobiaba no saber en qué estado estaría Lux ahora mismo. No quería preocupar a La Rubia pero lo estaba haciendo y eso la está poniendo nerviosa.

Más minutos pasaron y Sivir se había quedado dormida en el banco de acusados. Las otras personas que la acompañaban en el banco ya se habían marchado o fueron llevados por agentes a calabozos de la comisaría. El hombre que fue detenido por culpa de La Celestina también se había marchado cuando un agente se acercó a él y Sivir aprovechó para explicar lo sucedido, el hombre le dio las gracias aunque también la mandó al diablo al marcharse. Pero La Shurimana seguía allí sin ser llamada por nadie.

— ¿Enserio? ¿es ella? ¿la famosa repartidora de pizzas que causa tráficos y escandalos publicos? se ve como una niña asustada — Preguntó una voz ronca femenina.

Sivir apenas escuchó la voz que sonaba, se despertó al oírla y por haber dormido, no podía ver con buena resolución quien hablo. Miro al frente donde vio una alta figura con un color rosa chillón en su cabeza.

La Morena de piel, abrió los ojos al sentir unos toques fríos en su frente. Parpadeó algunas veces para aclararse la vista, ahora veía con detalles que le estaba dando ese frío. Un enorme dedo metálico la estaba presionando la frente. Sivir dio un salto al ver la enorme mano metálica frente a ella.

— Hey encanto, relájate — Le dijo la voz femenina que escucho antes.

Sivir miro un poco más arriba de los dedos metálicos, pudo ver a una mujer alta con ojos azules claros, de pelo corto rosado junto a un peculiar tatuaje en el rostro que decía VI. A diferencia de los demás agente que estaban detrás de ella dando vueltas en las oficinas, la mujer de los enormes guanteletes de metal no llevaba uniforme, si no una armadura metálica que sorprendentemente remarcaba su figura vistosamente cuidada. Sivir recordó enseguida los tres oficiales de Piltover más importantes; La Sheriff Caitlyn, La guardiana de la ciudad, VI y aquel hombre con barbilla exagerada cuyo nombre no se acuerda. También había escuchado de una cuarta con piernas de cuchillas, pero al parecer era solo un rumor.

— Tu… ¿Eres VI verdad? la guardiana de Piltover, perdona, me he olvidado ¿Cual era tu nombre de verdad? — Pregunto Sivir mirando con una sonrisa forzada a la persona frente a ella.

— ¿Mi nombre? ¡Lo tengo justo en la cara! — Dijo riendo la agente.

Sivir se asombró por la apariencia de la famosa guardiana de Piltover, nunca pensó que la conocería, y aún menos de tan cerca. No es que fuera su fan pero Sivir admiraba mucho el trabajo de VI, su historia no era ningún secreto por las calles de la ciudad, todos sabían que ella era una criminal que de unos días a otros, cambio a ser una de las mejores personas del régimen.

A Sivir le encantaba que alguien se encargara de proteger a los demás, y aún más si era por propia voluntad y no por un pago como ocurría con casi todos los demás agentes del cuerpo. Sin duda, VI era algo de adorar.

— Tu debes de ser la Morena loca de las fresas ¿me equivoco? ¡Anda! si tienes el mismo color de ojos que cupcake — Comentó VI con una gran sonrisa confiante.

— Solo hay una persona que me llama por ese nombre — Respondió Sivir recordando los tantos motes de Katarina relacionadas a las fresas.

— ¿Te refieres a la pelirroja? ¿la pechugona esa que es super dificil de conquistar? — Adivino la agente dejando caer sus brazos al suelo causando un gran estruendo.

— Si ¿la conoces? Lux y yo jamas te hemos visto con ella — Preguntó Sivir curiosa.

La agente VI movió un poco sus brazos y sonidos mecánicos se escucharon procedentes del interior de sus guanteletes. La oficial se soltó de ellos dejando ver sus brazos blancos con una musculatura notable.

— Ufff… Mucho mejor. Si, la conozco, a medias pero la conozco, y me a hablado mucho de ti — Comentó VI descansando su cuerpo con pequeños saltos

'' Katarina, hablando de mi ¿lejos de mi? debe ser una broma'' Se dijo Sivir pensando que era imposible que algo así sucediera.

— ¿Katarina te a hablado de mi? Pero si me odia — Explicó Sivir confusa.

— Con que se llama Katarina… Me se muchas poesías y rimas con su nombre, te lo agradezco morena, ella nunca me lo dijo — Comentó VI apoyándose en una mesa tras ella.

— Sabes, cuando escuche que cierta repartidora de pizzas estaba arrestada en la comisaría central y que su descripción coincidía con la tuya, dejé enseguida mi trabajo de reconstruir un parque infantil solo para verte ¡no me arrepiento para nada! de hecho me alegra — Le dijo VI mirando con ganas a la Morena.

— Eh… ¿Gracias? — Agradeció confusa La Celestina.

— No, gracias a ti, aparte de darme una excusa creíble para dejar aquel patético trabajo aburrido, también he podido notar que el círculo social de ''Katarina'' está rodeado de preciosidades — Comentó VI dándole una sonrisa atrevida a Sivir.

Sivir se quedo sin palabras, sin saber cómo responder, no a las palabras de La Pelirosa, si no a su acción.

'' ¿La gran Guardiana de Piltover está ligando conmigo? '' Pensó Sivir mirando la expresión juguetona de la agente.

— ¿Y qué clase de cosas te decía sobre mi? — Pregunto La Morena rompiendo el silencio que ella mismo creó en su cabeza.

— Hmmm Bastantes cosas, pero supongo ya sabrás casi todas. Cuando quedo con ella el los bares, suele ponerse a beber como si no hubiera mañana y se queja de ti hasta el infinito. Es increíble que sea tan cerrada hasta estando borracha... — Respondió VI sentándose junto a Sivir en la banca.

— Era de suponerse, puede que Ella hable de mi estando lejos, pero el tema siempre será el mismo, de todas formas ya no tendrá que… — Sivir no pudo decir más pues VI se acercó a su cuello y empezó a olerla como un chucho.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿huelo mal? esta mañana no me e duchado y por la tarde he hecho algunas actividades muy activas pero-

No alcanzo a terminar pues la mano de la agente le tapó la boca, ahora la miraba seria y sin el buen humor que antes desprendía.

— Tu olor… Hueles igual que La Novata cibernética — Comentó VI quitando la mano sobre la boca de Sivir.

Sivir sonrojada y confusa, se suelta del agarre de La Pelirosa dando un empujón contra ella.

— ¿Y esa es…? ¿Algún nuevo miembro que usa tec-

— ¿La conoces? Si la conoces, necesito información urgente sobre ella ¡es para un caso sin cerrar! ¿tienes su numero de reloj tactico? ¿por acaso no sabrás sus medidas verdad? que estoy diciendo, por supuesto que no sabes eso ¿pero sabes que copa usa? — Un bombardeo de preguntas cayó sobre Sivir.

Sivir hizo distancia con la agente que se le acercaba por cada pregunta que hacía.

— ¿Que clase de caso es ese? ¿y por qué debería conocer sus medidas y copa? — Pregunto Sivir confusa por la reacción de la agente.

— Mejor… Olvida lo que acaba de pasar, ¿qué tal si te llevo a tomar algo para ayudarte a hacerlo? — Dijo la oficial tirando de la mano de Sivir.

Pero La Pelirosa no vio que la Shurimana estaba esposada y como consecuencia por traer su mano, la tiró sobre ella quedando las dos tumbadas en la banca.

— Wow… ¿Que rapido vas, no? no me quejo, pero preferiría calentar un poco antes de pasar al fuego intenso, si sabes a lo que me refiero — Dijo VI rodeando a Sivir de la cintura con los brazos.

Sivir confundida por la agente, no sabía si darle un empujón o llamar a otro oficial pero sentía que si hacia uno de los dos, su situación empeoraría.

— Agente, creo que deberías parar, yo… Yo no, no es que no quiera, bueno en realidad no quiero, es solo que… — VI sonrio por los nervios de La Celestina, cuando esta trataba de ocultar su sonrojo pero era difícil estando tan cerca de La Agente.

Las acciones de VI que invaden el cuerpo de La Morena, se detuvieron cuando La Pelirosa alzó su mirada sobre encima de Sivir y vio a alguien que la miraba con atención.

— Vaya… Tendré que jugar contigo otro rato — VI soltó a una aturdida Sivir que casi cae de la banca al librarse del agarre de la agente — Hola Cupcake — Saludo La Agente.

La Celestina recuperó el control del equilibrio y miró tras de sí. Maldita la hora que lo hizo.

— Hola… Sheriff — Saludo Sivir encarando el miedo en forma física.

La sheriff Caitlyn, se encontraba tras Sivir, con una mirada fría que daba a cualquiera que no fuera muy cercano a ella, y nadie era cercano a ella. Tan deslumbre en figura y apariencia como siempre, con sus ojos celestes y peinado oscuro liso que más de una vez, Sivir, vio en varias portadas de Piltover, pero su presencia no solía significar nada bueno para nadie excepto para víctimas.

Sivir casi se arrepentía de tan solo saludar a la Sherriff, su mirada no cambiada y estaba fija en los ojos de la Celestina.

Por poco le da un infarto a Sivir cuando Caitlyn se aproximó. La Shurima, dudo, pues pensó que la Sheriff venía a hablar con ella, pero en vez de eso, hizo lo mismo que VI hace apenas unos minutos.

— Hueles a ella — Comentó La Sheriff alejándose de Sivir.

— ¿Ella? ¿quien es ella? ¿y por que parece que no se ducha? — Pregunto Sivir juntando el aire que le faltaba en el pecho.

— La novata, Ka — Caitlyn, **ipso facto** se giró tras ella y miro a una estantería llena de libros.

Caitlyn sonrió de lado y volvió su mirada hacia delante conectandola con la de su compañera que observaba la estantería buscando lo que sea que vio Caitlyn.

Sivir miro a la dirección donde miraba la Sheriff pero no alcanzo ver nada más que libros y algunas personas que pasaban por delante.

— ¿Porque está ella aquí? — Pregunto Caitlyn volviendo a su expresión fría y matemática.

— Según el informe de su caso, a causado escándalos públicos, tráficos intencionados y hay una ligera sospecha de robo acerca de ella — Explicó La Agente VI.

— ¿Solo eso? llevamos investigando un caso importante desde hace meses ¿y ahora nos dedicamos a detener a modelos extranjeras por una infracción que se arregla con una simple multa? — Se quejó caitlyn sin motivación.

— Ooohhh, Señora nevera te acaba de hacer un cumplido, Sivir — Bromeo VI divertida por la reacción de Caitlyn.

— ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual estabas agarrada a ella de esa manera? — Pregunto Caitlyn dando un rodeo a la banca, quedando junto a su compañera de oficio.

VI veía divertida a Caitlyn que la miraba con su clásico rostro indiferente.

— ¿Que? ¿tienes celos de que se me lance una modelo extranjera multada? — Respondió VI con burla en sus palabras.

— Olvidalo. Acabas de llamarla Sivir ¿la misma Emperatriz de Shurima? juraría que era una mujer más convincente — Comentó Caitlyn dirigiendo sus ojos a Sivir que la miraba nerviosa.

— ¡Emperatriz! ¿como? espera… — VI se rasco la cabeza pensativa— ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¿La novata también es de Shurima no? Pero eso es un poco imposible ya que en su expediente dice que viene del futuro — Recordó VI el día en que miro los papeles relacionados a la nueva gente incorporada.

— Ya la has visto, es Shurimana, aparte ¿no recuerdas cuando una versión extraña de aquel explorador rubio, vino a robarnos rosquillas? después de verlo, ya nada me sorprende, da igual que época sea — Aportó Caitlyn.

— Cierto, fue una experiencia muy extraña, Sigo preguntándome porque me prohibiste decírselo a Ezreal — Comentó VI.

— He escuchado demasiadas historias sobre distorsiones temporales como para arriesgarme — Explicó La Sheriff.

Sivir, como en el asiento trasero del coche patrulla, observaba callada la conversación pero no podía quedarse allí para siempre.

— Perdonar, seguramente sea un tema muy interesante el vuestro, pero… ¿Podríais ponerme la multa y dejarme que me vaya? — Pregunto Sivir forzando una sonrisa inocente.

— Ponle una multa y que se largue, no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con asuntos de una… — Caitlyn miró con determinación a la Joven Sivir que se estaba dejando intimidar por la mirada fría de la Sheriff — Una niña bonita, para eso ya están los novatos — Dijo Caitlyn a VI.

— Sin embargo le encargaste un trabajo super importante a La Novata — Le recordó VI.

— … Me voy, estoy cansada y tengo muchos asuntos que resolver en casa — Dijo Caitlyn marchando por la salida de la comisaría.

— La verdad es que ya es tarde, yo también estoy algo agotada — Opino igual La Pelirosa aflojando los hombros.

VI miro a Sivir que la seguía con la mirada apenada, suplicando para poder marcharse.

— Lo siento cariño, pero hoy vas a tener que pasar la noche aquí, aún tengo que encargarme de cierto de armadillo que se había montado un negocio de pizzas ilegal lejos de aquí — El comentario de La Oficial, dejó de piedra a Sivir

''Tienes que ser una broma, debe de ser una broma'' Pensó Sivir recordando todos los negocios de pizzerías controlados por armadillos parlantes.

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Rammus jamás tendría un negocio sucio — Sivir se alteró y no contuvo su tono de voz que se alzó llamando la atención de La Oficial.

— Yo no dije que hubiera alguien llamado Rammus en este asunto — VI cambio su expresión relajada a una más seria al escuchar a La Celestina.

Sivir se llevó las manos a la boca.

— Creo que tu y yo deberíamos hablar en un lugar más apartado — la Pelirosa, tiró con fuerza de las manos de Sivir haciendo que esta se levante en el acto. Tras esto, le ordenó avanzar por un largo pasillo lleno de celdas.

Sivir no se quejo a VI y obedeció las órdenes de la agente. Todo esto le parecía una estupidez, tenía muchos asuntos importantes con los que lidiar y según ella, no hizo nada de malo.

'' ¿No va a decir nada? esto es estúpido '' Pensó VI al ver a la Morena obedecer sin rechistar.

VI llevó a Sivir sin necesidad de usar la fuerza, a una sala más alejada del centro donde se encontraban las oficinas, la cual era un pequeño cuarto con un gran espejo en la pared y una mesa con dos sillas en el centro.

Guió a Sivir hasta la silla y ordenó que se sentara en una de ellas. VI hizo lo mismo en la otra silla, quedando justo delante de ella. Pero La Agente no parecía estar muy cómoda y cogió la silla posicionándose al lado de la Celestina.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto VI..

— ¿Y bien que? — Respondió La Celestina.

— Conoces a Rammus, el armadurillo con pinchos — Indago VI.

— ¿Yo? Que va, para nada, de hecho a mi no me gustan ni un poco los armadillos, jamas e conocido a uno en mi vida y no quiero tocar a uno, tienen demasiados, si, lo conozco… — Admitió Sivir deteniendo las mentiras.

VI río sonoramente por la mentira inútil de la Shurimana, parecía más bien pura comedia que una excusa.

— Bueno, eso me dice para quien ''eras'' repartidora— VI se acercó un poco más a Sivir, dejando escaso espacio entre las dos.

Sivir apartó la mirada a otro lado y así evitar la penetrante mirada azul de la Agente.

'' ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Acaso el olor de la chica cibernética es algún tipo de imán?'' Pensó Sivir al ver que la Pelirosa no paraba de apegarse a ella en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas.

— ¿Qué hay con ello? ¿acaso hice algo mal? — Pregunto Sivir desviando otra vez los ojos que se chocaron sin querer con los azules de VI.

— No, no lo hiciste, pero por desgracia para ti, ya estás metida en el embrollo — la Pelirosa se sentó sobre la mesa, encarando a la Shurimana para que dejase de esquivar sus miradas.

— ¡Pero! ¿qué es lo que he hecho? — Volvió a preguntar Sivir.

— Tu nada, pero tu jefe, mantenía un local de comida a domicilio de forma ilegal, no tenía ningún papel que afirme ser propietario de ese establecimiento — Explico VI aburrida.

— Pero… No tiene sentido… Él nunca haría algo como… Jamás sería tan… — Tras siete meses de esfuerzo con su jefe, Sivir no daba crédito a las palabras de la Agente, y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo. Se rompió.

— hey, hey, cariño, cálmate, no llores, arruinaras esa hermosa cara, y no creo que sea para tanto, seguramente recibas una multa al no ser consciente de lo sucedido pero nada más, tampoco es que tuvieras problemas de gastos — VI, con halagos y palabras dulces, intentaba calmar el llanto de la pobre Shurimana.

— Agente… Estoy arruinada, no tengo dinero para pagar una multa tan grande y no puedo… No quiero pedirle dinero a mi tierra natal, en tres días estaré en la calle y no quiero volver a mi país — Sivir busco cobijo entre los brazos de VI, ya no sabía a qué aferrarse.

VI dio un pequeño brinco cuando La Morena se abalanzó sobre ella rodeándola con los brazos, dejando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Me daría pena aprovecharme de ti en este estado — Susurro VI.

Vi dejó sus brazos sobre la espalda de Sivir y subió una de sus manos a la cabeza de esta haciendo que se separe de su hombro. Le sujeto de la mejilla y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Katarina tenía razón en algo, eres hermosa al igual que extraña — Comentó VI.

— Pero arruinas tu belleza llorando, por lo tanto hay que darte una alegría para que ese lloriqueo — Vi se levanto y saco del corto escote que tenía visible, una agenda con un lápiz.

— Tengo que hacerte una preguntas así que si puedes contribuir en todo, te lo agradecería — Le pidió VI sonriente a la Shurimana.

— C-Claro, pero ¿por qué? — Pregunto Sivir limpiándose las lágrimas con los brazos al tener las manos esposadas.

— No estoy muy segura de lo que voy a intentar hacer ¿Pero si funciono una vez, por qué no otra? — Explicó la Agente.

— Bien ¿Alguna vez consumiste drogas? las fresas no cuentan, La Pelirroja ya me dijo que eres muy diferente cuando pruebas una — Dijo VI apuntando la pregunta en su agenda.

— No, nunca lo he hecho y no creo que vaya a hacerlo jamás ¿y por que todos saben que ocurren cuando consumo fresas menos yo? — Respondió Sivir.

— Eso te lo debes preguntar a ti misma. Eres la Emperatriz de Shurima y tienes una fama tanto buena como mala, cualquiera interesado en un poco de historia sabe sobre ti, sobre tu pasado como mercenaria despiadada, cruel, sin escrúpulos, ni corazón. Y eso me lleva a otra pregunta ¿Sigues manteniendo tu puntería y tu talento de matar arrojando armas? — Vi hizo la pregunta recordando las noches donde se desvelaba escuchando historias junto a pandilleros, cuando aún vivía de la miseria de otros.

— Por desgracia… Es algo de lo que no puedo librar — Respondió Sivir cabizbaja.

— ¿Como has dado el cambiazo de mercenaria temida a Repartidora de pizzas llorona y pacifista? — Comentó VI analizando a Sivir.

Sivir suspiro cansada.

— N-No lo sé, es muy raro… No me acuerdo…— Argumento Sivir sin exactamente qué responder.

— Vaya, eso explica mucho y nada, en fin, sigamos ¿Has tenido conflictos graves en el tiempo que llevas de estancia en Piltover? — Preguntó la Agente volviendo su expresión a una concentrada.

— No. E tenido asuntos pequeños pero nada grave aparte de esto — Respondió Intranquila.

'' ¿Porque… Soy así?'' Se Preguntó Sivir en su cabeza.

Sivir veía como La Oficial de pelo rosa apuntaba todo lo que decía en la agenda, le estaba poniendo algo nerviosa el que la analize pero si era lo necesario, no se quejaría.

— ¿Te gusta ayudar a los demás? — Pregunto VI con atención a la respuesta que saldría de la boca de la Celestina.

— Si, me gusta hacerlo, antes también me gustaba pero solo me movía por un motivo, más bien por un objeto — Contestó Sivir acariciando las yemas de los dedos.

— Bien, Por ahora todo bien, unas preguntas más y listo ¿Tienes pareja? — Preguntó la Agente con una mirada de picardía a la Morena.

— Que clase de pregunta es-

— Quien hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, responde — Interrumpió VI divertida.

— No, no tengo pareja — Sivir soltó un bufo de fastidio.

— Perfecto — Dijo contenta la Agente mordiendo el lápiz.

— ¿No lo vas a apuntar? — Sospecho Sivir.

— Ya lo hice, solo que en otro lugar. — Contestó la Agente, guiñandole un ojo — Otra pregunta más ¿Te gusta estar arriba o abajo? — Pregunto VI haciendo su tono de voz más ronca y seductora.

— ¿¡Que!? — Respondió Sivir molesta.

— ¡Es broma! es broma — VI se rió con la reacción espontánea de la Morena.

— Creo que con esto me valdrá, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer una llamada un poco arriesgada, será mejor que reces a tus dioses de Shurima para que mi idea funcione — Dijo, y salió de la sala dejando sola a la Celestina.

Sivir se quedó sola en la extraña habitación con el gran cristal que sospechaba había alguien detrás, para ella no era ningún secreto el que ese cristal solo fuera una tapadera, era demasiado obvio a simple vista.

Sivir respiro profundo y miro al techo de la sala en donde se encontraba una lámpara fluorescente. Relajo su cuerpo dejándolo caer sobre la silla y se quedó viendo la lámpara sin parpadear. La luz la estaba hipnotizando como a una polilla sin darse cuenta.

Por la mente de la Morena, pensaban las menciones a la extraña Novata cibernética que no conocía pero según las oficiales, olía a ella. Más extraño se le hizo al recordar que Lux también mencionó que olía diferente, a un olor que ella había sentido pero esta vez de forma ligera. No eran fresas, era algo más y Las oficiales parecieron notarlo también.

'' ¿Quien sera esa chica? '' Se preguntó Sivir en pensamientos.

Con la Luz dándole directamente en los ojos, pensó en diferentes tipos de luces, luces de colores, luces de sabores, luces de olores, luces de animales. Cualquier chorrada que tuviera que ver con la luz.

Entonces pensó en las luces de personas. Lux una vez le contó una teoría sobre las luces de nuestro interior, luces que definen el tipo de ser que eres o que puedes llegar a ser. Sivir siempre se preguntaba qué tipo de Luz era la que tenía en su interior. De hecho hasta se lo preguntó a su amiga, que era capaz de ver este detalle en todas las personas que la rodeaban, pero ella nunca respondía.

…

— Eso fue… Genial — Dijo Lux mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Katarina.

— No sabes la de tiempo que llevo deseando hacerte esto — Le dijo Katarina a Lux, mirándola con cariño.

— El mismo tiempo que yo… — Lux se deslizó sobre el torso desnudo de Katarina para besar los labios de La Pelirroja, y esta la recibió con una cálida bienvenida.

Katarina estaba junto a Lux, tumbadas semi desnudas en la cama. La Pelirroja, al ver que la Morena no llegaba, aprovechó el tiempo para realizar algunos asuntos que antes no podía hacer muy seguido por culpa de la Shurimana.

— Echaba de menos esta sensación, tu y yo fusionadas — Lux Mordió el labio inferior de Katarina, esto hizo que la Pelirroja soltó un pequeño gemido que estremeció la piel de la Rubia.

— Creeme, la tendremos muchas veces a partir de poco — Comentó Katarina acalorada.

— ¿enserio? me encantaría verlo — Respondió Lux Dejándose caer por el cuerpo de la Pelirroja.

— No lo veras, lo sentirás — Aportó Katarina inclinando su cuerpo para abrazar a la Rubia.

Lux sonrió por la acción de La Pelirroja, le encantaba que fuese cariñosa con ella, le hacía sentir que ella no era la única que amaba con locura a la otra. La rubia Agradeció infinitamente las batallas campales sobre las costas de aguas estancadas, donde en un mar de sangre, espadas y muerte, encontró el amor de su vida. Los momentos así con ella, le hacía olvidar todo lo que tuvo que dejar atrás, aunque tarde o temprano ella ya pensaba hacerlo sin necesidad de tener a su chica de ojos esmeraldas cerca. Luxanna amaba estar cerca de Katarina de forma tan apegada.

— Me pillaste de sorpresa cuando llegaste y directamente me comiste la boca — Lux hizo memoria de cuando Katarina llego al piso con un ramo de azafranes y azaleas blancas.

Luxanna no era ninguna experta en jardinería, pero sabía que esas flores significaban luz y amor. Todo lo que Katarina quería.

— Es tu culpa, no debiste poner una semana, son demasiados días sin tener algo de ti — Respondió Katarina acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

Lux sonrió, estaba tan feliz de compartir tiempo con su pareja en este momento.

— Te dije que era la próxima semana, apenas quedan cuatro días, espera — Lux se movió hasta alcanzar la cómoda cerca de uno de los lados de la cama. Allí miró su reloj táctico que marcaban las doce y media — tres días, tan solo tres días — Dijo la de ojos azules brillantes, dejando el aparato sobre la cómoda y tirándose de vuelta sobre el pecho de Katarina. — Además, tenías que portarte bien con Sivir, seguro ella ya se harto de… — Lux abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de la cama.

— ¡Oh venga ya! Tenía que ser justo ahora, ¿porque no te olvidas un poco de ella? — Reclamo Katarina con fastidio.

— ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto Lux mientras corría a vestirse.

— Afff, de verdad, no se por que te importa tanto — Katarina se sentó a un lado de la cama — La última vez que la vi, se marchaba hacia donde trabaja — Explicó Katarina.

— Y antes de que digas nada, que sepas que le dije de venir a comer, pero igualmente se fue — Comentó Katarina.

Katarina se levantó quedando visible solo con su ropa interior inferior, dio un largo bostezo y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras ella.

Lux se acercó a la puerta del baño y se apoyó en esta intentando escuchar tras ella, pero nada sonaba.

— Katarina, yo de verdad estoy preocupada por ella, la odias y lo entiendo, ha hecho muchas cosas que no te gusta, pero… Escucha Kat, sé que no es una niña, se que no es una chica inocente indefensa, que en cualquier momento que se sienta en peligro, puede sacar las garras y hacer trizas cualquier cosa… Y es exactamente por eso por lo que me preocupo tanto por ella — Explicó Lux esperando que su novia entendiese.

La mujer de ojos azules se alejó de la puerta y corrió a su armario buscando prendas nocturnas para salir en búsqueda de su amiga. Indagando, vistió con lo que le parecía adecuado, se arreglo con zapatillas de deporte, un short azul con mallas por dentro, una camiseta de manga larga del mismo color y su reloj tactico.

Luego de unos minutos, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta y Katarina dedujo que Lux ya se había marchado.

— Maldita Shurimana enclenque… ¡Más te vale largarte la próxima semana! — Grito Katarina apretando los dientes.

…

VI entró otra vez en la minúscula sala donde se encontraba Sivir mirando las musarañas a punto de dormirse. La agente pelirosa, mostraba una gran sonrisa energética indicando que venía con nuevas noticias junto a una carpeta entre sus brazos dentro.

— ¡Hey Siv! Tengo… Oh — VI puso cara de niña traviesa al ver que Sivir no se había percatado de su entrada al cuarto.

VI, con cuidado de no sacar a Sivir de su empanamiento, se acercó por atrás y con sus manos empezó a escalar despacio por la espalda de la Morena, llegando a su nuca.

Se acercó con lentitud a la oreja de la Morena y dio un soplo de aliento cálido, haciendo que que Sivir diera un salto cayendo de la silla.

— ¡Eres tan fácil! — VI se partía de risa sobre la mesa, mientras Sivir se levantaba atontada.

— Serás… — La Morena, estaba a punta de decir algo pero la Agente la miro seria y eso hizo que se guardase sus palabras.

— Bueno Morena — Vi le tendió la mano a Sivir y esta la agarro — Te tengo buenas noticias — Comentó VI sacando unos papeles de de la carpeta que traía consigo.

La Agente Pelirosa se sentó junto a Sivir y le dejó el mismo lápiz que se había guardado antes en el escote al salir de la sala.

— ¿Por acaso no tendras una foto de ti en este momento? — Pregunto VI.

— ¿El carnet de motocicleta te sirve? — Respondió Sivir sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta, cosa que le costaba al no poder separar las manos.

— Es más que perfecta, además sales con una bonita sonrisa, me gustaría hacerle algunas cuantas copias, pero está bien así — La Pelirosa agarro la tarjeta que le enseñó Sivir y con su reloj tactico fotografió la foto de la Morena.

Sivir, al llegar a la gran ciudad de Piltover, se encontró con varios inventos revolucionarios que podrían salvar más de un reino de la pobreza, y uno de los que más le sorprendió, fueron los relojes tacticos, pequeños brazaletes capaces de hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa. Casi siempre llevaba uno consigo, lo usaba para comunicarse con Lux, tener un horario programado, abrir puertas con códigos, tomar fotos y muchas más cosas. Nunca pensó que algo tan pequeño pudiera ser tan útil.

— Firma todos estos papeles por favor — Pidió VI dándole el lápiz a Sivir.

Sivir dudo un poco sobre las intenciones de la Pelirosa, la Agente estaba nerviosa y La Celestina no sabía que tramaba. No le estaba dando muy buena sensación lo que la Oficial se traía entre manos.

Sivir miro un poco los papeles, no se molestaría en ver otro contrato en su vida de la misma forma que lo hacía antes, estaba cansada de ese método.

Todo parecía estar en orden, por como se veia y decia, era solo una autorización para tener más datos de ella, no era algo que le importara demasiado, no había mucho que saber sobre su vida. Así que Sivir cogió el lápiz y se dispuso a firmar todos los rincones necesarios de los papeles.

— Ya está ¿y para qué necesitáis información sobre mi? no tengo nada especial que pueda servir al cuerpo de policía — Dijo Sivir soltando el lápiz sobre la mesa.

— Tu información tal vez no, pero tu si — VI quitó el papel de la mesa y dejó publicó otro por debajo donde de verdad había formado Sivir.

— No puedo creer que hayas caído en un truco tan simple y viejo — Se rio la Pelirosa.

Sivir se acercó al papel y comenzó a leer los detalles de este.

— Al firmar este contrato, usted acepta hacer un juramento de lealtad y servicio a la población moderna de la Ciudad de Piltover — Sivir bajo unos párrafos más abajo y leyó con atención— Felicidades, acaba usted de ser contratada como guardia de policía en las gran metrópolis del avance común — Finalizó La Celestina.

VI se levantó, se posiciono frente a Sivir que miraba al papel estupefacta, la agarro de las mejillas y puso su frente junto a la de la Morena, le regaló una sonrisa a la Celestina que la miraba asustada.

— Bienvenida al cuerpo de defensa, Novata — Dijo VI sonriente.

— Pe-Pe-Pe-pe-pe ¡PERO! ¿COMO? — Alzó Sivir la voz en la pregunta..

Sivir, se levantó de la silla tirándola al suelo en cuanto cogia el papel y lo miraba con atención.

A Sivir no parecía agradarle la idea de trabajar en el oficio de policía, no es que no le guste o no lo hubiera pensado antes.

De hecho cuando llegó, se imaginó que sus habilidades como antigua capitana mercenaria podían servir para algo en el cuerpo de policía. Pero rechazó esa idea al recordar que sus ansias por violencia y sangre eran más grande que su voluntad de proteger al necesitado. También sentía que sus talentos con su viejo oficio se esfumaban cuanto más pasaba en Piltover.

— Más bien, sería un ¿Por que? — Vi, cogió las manos de Sivir y empezó a acariciarle los nudillos.

— Cuando te e visto, no parecías estar muy contenta, bueno en realidad quien viene aquí, nunca viene contento, pero en tu caso, parecías destrozada, no lo demostrabas pero no se como, pude verlo, supongo que al mirarte a los ojos me vi a mi misma reflejada de hace unos años atrás — Explicó VI quitando las esposas a Sivir.

— El sueldo es bastante bueno, no te preocupes por eso, pero claro, tienes algunos cuantos delitos en tu historial, lo más seguro es que trabajes gratis durante una temporada — Le comento VI girando las esposas entre sus dedos.

— ¡Gratis! ¿servicio involuntario gratis? Pero. Yo jamás he aceptado este empleo, ni siquiera lo e buscado — Le reclamó Sivir con nervios a la agente.

— ¿Y temporada de trabajo gratis? ¿acaso planeas que me quede de forma indefinida? — Pregunto Sivir inquieta.

VI sonrió a la Celestina que miraba con una expresión extraña entre rabia y tristeza.

— A mi tampoco me hizo mucha gracia cuando Doña nevera de dulces, me hizo trabajar aquí casi a la fuerza, pero no te preocupes, te acostumbraras, ademas, le damos cobijo personal a los miembros de la comisaría, es buen lujo al mi parecer, y sobre lo de tu tiempo aquí, pues no tengo ni idea — VI mientras explicaba, se divertía bastante con la situación.

— ¡Pero esto es ridiculo, jamas e tenido experiencias similares! — Reclamo Sivir mirando con enfado a La Agente.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en la sala cuando Sivir soltó esas palabras.

— ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? — Respondió VI mirando ridícula a la Morena.

Sivir se callo.

— ¿Y qué pasa si me niego? — Pregunto Sivir con ojos desafiantes.

'' mmm, al parecer es otra persona cuando se siente amenazada. Esto será muy divertido '' Opinó pensativa la Agente al ver el cambio en la expresión de Sivir a una más concorde su historial.

— Pues, que te quedaras los próximos dos meses en los bonitos calabozos que viste en el pasillo en cuanto veníamos y cuando salgas tendrás multas hasta dentro del trasero, tu eliges — Le dio a elegir La Agente Pelirosa.

Sivir se arañaba mentalmente pensando en otra opción para escapar de ahí, pero las opciones que tenía eran escasas, y por nada volvería a Shurima.

'' ¿Y si me convierto en criminal y escapó de esta? '' Sivir se golpeó a sí misma al pensarlo.

— ¿Que? ¿tan difícil es elegir que necesitas golpes para aclararte? Puedo ayudarte si quieres — Dijo VI sonriendo de lado.

VI recogió los papeles sobre la mesa junto al lápiz que había firmado Sivir. Se guardó el lápiz en el escote y metió los folios en la carpeta que trajo consigo.

— ¿Tu largo silencio significa que si? — Le Preguntó La Agente.

La celestina no se molestó en contestar, suficiente humillada se sentía por no poder controlar su propio destino.

— Empiezo a comprender por qué La Pelirroja te odia tanto, tu forma de agradecer apesta, pero sigues teniendo una cara bonita, es algo a lo que apuntar en las prácticas — Comentó La mujer de ojos azules.

Sivir hizo una sonrisa forzada desafiante a La Agente, que respondió de la misma manera.

— En fin, largate, mañana por la mañana tendrás que venir a ver tu compañero o compañera, depende de que te toque — Dijo La Pelirosa.

— ¿Compañero? no necesito compañeros, jamás los necesite — Sivir se volvió a sentar, cruzó los brazos y miro con molestia a la Oficial.

— ¿No eras líder de toda una banda criminal mercenaria? — Le recordó VI.

— Ellos eligieron seguirme, jamás les pedí que lo hicieran — Explicó La Celestina echando un leve suspiro.

— Da igual, eres alguien con infracciones que anda libre por ahí como si nada. Si te dejamos libre como si nada de esto no hubiera pasado, ¿que nos asegura que no seguirás provocando más caos sin ni siquiera notarlo? ¿creías que te íbamos a dejar sola después de esto? — Salmoneo VI a la Celestina.

VI dio algunos pasos hasta la puerta de la sala, abrió y espero haciendo una acción caballerosa a que Sivir saliera primero.

Sivir rodeo los ojos y soltó un bufido, salió de enfurecida del cuarto y se encaminaba para marcharse a casa, pero VI, la agarro de la cuellera de la camiseta antes de que pudiera dar un paso más por los pasillos de la comisaría.

— Se me olvidaba — Vi se acercó a La Morena, quedando a escaso espacio de poder juntar rostro con el de ella.

La celestina sintió como sus mejillas ardían por la cercanía de la Oficial.

— Ya está — Dijo Vi alejándose de Sivir.

Sivir tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que un pitido agudo la sacó de su estado de shock. Miro de donde provenía el pitido, y noto que en su brazo ahora hay un brazalete negro con una pequeña luz Verde en el medio.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto Sivir tocando el cacharro.

— Algo que nos permitirá controlarte. Si mañana por la mañana no estás aquí para las nueve, la luz se pondrá roja y empezará a sonar un ruido insoportable, ese sonido avisara al oficial más cercano para que vaya a por ti. Digamos que es una medida de seguridad necesaria — Explico sonriente La pelirosa.

Vi soltó a Sivir, que la miro con una expresión de tristeza. Sivir salió corriendo a la salida de la comisaría y una vez fuera, se sentó en las escaleras llevando su cabeza entre sus piernas

— ¿Qué te parece? — Pregunto VI acercándose por detrás de Sivir.

— Está sufriendo — Contesto otra persona junto a la Pelirosa.

VI se apoyó en la puerta de la comisaría y se quedó junto al lado de la persona a quien le pregunto.

— Aún me sorprende que Caitlyn haya aceptado esto tan a la ligera… — Vi miro a la persona a su lado que seguía mirando a Sivir indiferente de VI — Pero me asusta que te haya puesto a esa chica como tu compañera, es demasiado frágil, me cuesta creer que fuera una leyenda tan temida en su tierra — Comentó VI mirando al cielo oscuro de la noche.

—Esa no es ella. Sigue teniendo un poco de sus partes pero no es del todo lo que podría ser — Le respondió su compañera.

— ¿Estarás bien con ella? — Preguntó VI, insegura.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargare de hacer lo necesario — Contestó la compañera.

— Ya lo hiciste una vez ¿no? Por algo huele a ti, aunque creo que no completaste el trabajo — Comentó VI.

La persona junto al lado de La agente, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

… **.**

 **¿Que os a parecido? a mi me a encantando. Se que hay algunas cosas que no cuadran con los capítulos anteriores, pero todo se puede arreglar. En lo personal, por cada capítulo que escribo ¡siento que mejoro más! y eso es genial pero necesito saberlo de otros también, por lo tanto agradecería mucho si fueseis capaces de decirme si estoy mejorando capitulo tras capitulo, o sigo igual de estancado. Me pondré a lloriquear cual Sivir si me decis lo segundo u.u**

 **ESPERO QUE OS HAYA AGRADADO LEER EL FAN FICTION.**

 **¡A MI ME HA ENCANTADO ESCRIBIRLO!**

 **SIVIR: Sivir está mal. ¡ESO! que está mal, no es una Sivir completa, no es una Sivir energética y sensual como demuestra la skin de repartidora, pero tampoco es la Sivir llamativa y temeraria original.**

 **MÁS DE UNO ME QUERRÁ MATAR CUANDO LEA LO QUE HE ESCRITO ABAJO… COMPRENDER QUE ES VERDAD, POR MUCHO QUE DUELA.**

 **Tener en cuenta que Katarina es Sivir (Y digo que Katarina es Sivir porque Katarina sali meses después del lanzamiento de Sivir (Si, Sivir es más vieja que Katarina)) Y no, no me refiero a que sean la misma persona en el fic, si no que las dos son jodidamente igual. Una es rebelde, la otra igual, una es salvaje, la otra igual, una es seria, la otra igual, es juguetona, la otra igual. Si tuviera que buscar diferencia entre ellas, es que tienen diferentes historias y diferentes cuerpos, ya está. Lo demás me parece prácticamente igual, y más de uno no opinara lo mismo, y lo acepto, en serio, si eres capaz de decirme las diferencias entre personalidades de una y otra, te pongo de honor en el siguiente capítulo. De verdad, intentalo (ahora va uno y me dice las diferencias y me quedo cual panoli, que dudo que pase). Se ve que cuando hicieron a Katarina, se fijaron mucho en ejemplos anteriores de sus campeones. Demasiado diría yo. Y no por ello digo que Katarina este mal, de hecho me encanta mas su personalidad que la de muchos otros personajes, está muy bien hecha y claro, 2 animaciones ayudan bastante a definir el personaje, no como OTRA que solo tiene una y encima es solo un dibujo de apenas 5 segundos. Pero resumiendo; Sivir esta mal, esta mal hecha en este fic, pero a propósito, está mal hecha a propósito.**

 **Al escribir este capitulo, me e sentido muy soso al comienzo pero luego he ido cogiendo ganas y ganas y al final he escrito como un loco sin parar de tener ideas. Me a costado un poco ya que después de corregir este capítulo, e visto que e puesto UN PUTO MAR DE REDUNDANCIAS y odio eso. A lo que se refiere originalidad, no hay quien me gane herman , pero en tema de originalidad sobre los párrafos… Mejor no hablemos de eso.**

 **Añadir que el capítulo anterior no está del todo corregido, tengo varias ideas pero sin cambiar la continuación de este. Todo sigue igual a lo que se refiere el rumbo a donde va a parar la historia, pero, ¿Sivir policía? yo diría más bien que Sivir policía forzada. De todas formas no es ningún agente, sería muy ridículo que alguien se sacase ese título en apenas unas horas. (¿Y qué pasa con VI?) Eso es otro caso totalmente distinto… Vale, no. Creo que ya no suena tan ridículo. De todas formas, Sivir no es ningún agente policial, que quede claro.**

 **(** Como podéis ver, mi conocimiento sobre relaciones lésbicas es ridículamente corta, va por cierto párrafo en este capítulo **)**

 **Este capitulo me hizo querer cambiar varias cosas de los primeros, pero no lo haré, si alguna vez decido mejorar algo de los primeros, será reescribiendo todo el fic. Porque; Lo hecho, hecho está.**

 **Nota de imagen** : Agradecimientos a la artista **ichiro-artosaki** , por dejarme usar sus dibujos para la portada de mi fic principal el cual comenzare a escribir dentro de poco. Es una gran artista y sus dibujos son espléndidos, aún más cuando ella y yo somos main Sivir y Kai'sa XD. Solo espero que sepa apreciar el amor a primera vista y haga un buen dibujo shippeando a estas dos bellezas.

¿Queréis un orgasmo auditivo? Escuchar esta mierda: RITCHRD - PARIS


	5. PREPARACIÓN

**PREPARACIÓN**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de league of legends no son míos, pertenecen a una empresa llamada riot games que tiene su propio universo con estos personajes. Esto tan solo es un fanfiction creado por un usuario adorador de las obras de riot games pero con una opinión muy diferente a lo que se respecta presentado por la empresa creadora del juego.**

 **Añadir que esto es un fic romance/comedia con un toque de acción más adelante así que por favor, no os lo toméis muy en serio, lo principal que quiero hacer con este fic es divertir y hacer que el corazón de alguno o alguna se agite un poco al leerlo.**

 **NOTA SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES: Los personajes presentados son iguales o casi iguales a los que se pueden apreciar en league of legends, si tiene alguna queja sobre ellos, háganmelo saber. Toda ayuda es bienvenida para mejorarlos.**

 **PORTAL: en España suele significar puerta de un edificio o casa privada que no da al interior de una propiedad, si no a la entrada misma. (No es nada de un portal rollo: Portal 2)**

PREPARACIÓN

Son ya las tres de la mañana por la noche en las calles de Piltover, horas habían pasado desde que la rubia de ojos azules salió de su apartamento en búsqueda de su amiga aparentemente desaparecida y aún no daba con el rastro de la Shurimana.

Lux recorrió cuatro veces su vecindarios y exploró otras cuatro las calles más alejadas, hasta se molestó en bajar un poco al subsuelo por la cercanía de Zaun, pero seguía en las mismas. Katarina la había llamado en varias ocasiones por el reloj táctico, aunque Luxanna no contestó ninguna. La azulina pensó que seguramente las llamadas se debían a que ya era bastante tarde y a la pelirroja se sentía insegura teniéndola lejos en las oscuras calles

— Tal vez Lo mejor sea volver a casa, seguramente esté durmiendo con aquella chica… — Dijo a solas la rubia, preocupada por su amiga.

Lux estaba cansada, bastante agotada, quería seguir buscando pero no tenía ni la fuerza y resistencia de su novia, no lo quedaba otra que marcharse a casa.

Lux marco en su Reloj TC, el contacto de Katarina, la llamada no tardó mucho antes de que Katarina cogiera la llamada de la rubia.

— Hey… Lux, ¿que tal? — Preguntó Katarina con un tono de voz cansado.

Luxanna se extraño de inmediato por el tono y la pregunta de Katarina, no se esperaba algo así después de tantos intentos de parte de ella por comunicarse.

— ¿Como que, que tal? me as llamado como siete veces ¿y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme? — Reclamo Lux con enfado.

Katarina no contesto, solo un silencio se escuchaba de fondo a través de la llamada.

— Si… Tienes razón, ¿estás bien? ¿donde te encuentras? ¿vas a volver ya? — Pregunto La pelirroja aun con su tono cansado.

— Estoy bien, Katarina ¿Está todo en orden por ahí? te noto con cansancio y estas hablando muy raro — Comentó Lux al extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja en la llamada.

— Esta todo en orden, es solo que desde que volvió Sivir, empezó a comer fresas como loca y no a parado de… Sinceramente, no se si esta jugando conmigo pero está muy-

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Sivir ya está en casa? — Pregunto Lux con histeria.

— Si, desde hace dos horas ya… — Contesto Katarina.

— ¿Y por que no me lo as dicho? — Pregunto de nuevo histérica.

— Te intente llamar pero no contestabas — Respondió Katarina golpeando a Lux con la razón.

— ¿Pero vendrás ahora? Estoy agotada y necesito respirar… — Katarina espero a que Lux contestara — ¿Lux? Profesora aburrida ¿estás ahí? — Pregunto La pelirroja al no responder nadie.

— Oye Lux, me estas preocupando más de lo normal y odio estar preocupada ¿estás ahí, si o no? — Volvió a preguntar.

Katarina dejo la llamada al escuchar fuertes golpes provenientes de la entrada al apartamento. Se encaminó a abrir la puerta, está sonó otra vez con golpes fuertes. Katarina se detuvo a nada de girar el pomo y abrir la entrada pero por algún motivo, su intuición le decía que no era buena idea.

La pelirroja miró a través de la mirilla óptica en la puerta y detrás se encontraba la rubia con el peinado tan desastroso que parecía haber pasado por una tormenta y una mirada para nada agradable.

Katarina se decidió por abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a Lux que entró empujando la puerta junto a La pelirroja que la miro molesto.

— Oye, ten más cuidado, casi m-

— ¿dónde está? — Pregunto Lux dándole una mirada azul decidida a la de ojos esmeraldas.

Katarina se petrificó por la mirada de su amante. En el tiempo que llevaba de relación, solo recibió esa mirada dos veces; Una cuando se negó a dejar Noxus por ella, otra al coquetear con una chica en un bar y esta vez es la tercera que la ve de esa forma, y lo que le molestaba es que no fuera por ella.

— E-En el gimnasio — Respondió Katarina dejando de mirar a los ojos de la rubia.

— ¿Que? ¿Qué hace ella allí? odia sudar innecesariamente ¿y cómo demonios ha entrado? solo yo tengo la llave — Preguntó confusa la de ojos azules.

Katarina en respuesta, levantó los hombros.

— Antes cuando me llamaste, dijiste que no sabías si ella estaba jugando contigo ¿a que te referías con eso? — Volvió a preguntar Lux.

— Pues… — Katarina evitó la mirada directa contra Lux y empezó a rascarse el brazo derecho.

— Digamos que… Bailamos — Respondió Katarina.

— ¿Bailasteis? ¿en la cama o algo? — Sospecho la rubia.

Katarina dejó de evitar la mirada hacia Lux y fulmino a esta con sus ojos verdes, los cuales no tuvieron ningún efecto sobre Lux.

— ¡No! Bailamos, sin más. Comió una bandeja de fresas enteras y luego me pidió bailar — Explicó La pelirroja.

— En la cama — Aportó Lux.

— ¡No! ¿a qué viene la cama? — Katarina suspiro — mira, me da igual; Ella me llevó, me tiró con mucha fuerza hacia ella y me desafío a ver quien era mejor bailarina entre las dos, y yo nunca rechazo un desafío — se llevó una mano al pecho en cuanto miraba al cielo/techo — no se que le a ocurrido mientras estaba ahí fuera pero ahora la odio menos que antes — Finalizó sonriendo a la rubia.

— Eso no es producto de estar fuera, es cosa de la fruta — Dijo y marchó al cuarto de gimnasio.

Lux paso por el salón y dejó allí su reloj TC, se quitó los zapatos y descalza se dirigió al gimnasio donde esperaría encontrarse a una extraña Sivir.

La mujer de ojos azules cruzó la puerta que daba al lugar de entrenamiento de Katarina y busco algún signo de Sivir, pero no la veía en ningún lado, en cambio vio varios sacos de boxeos destruidos y tirados por el suelo con la arena de su interior esparcida por el lugar, pesas de varios kilos desperdigadas en sitios sin ningún sentido y muchas botellas de agua de vacías.

— Katarina te va a matar… — Comentó Lux recogiendo lo poco que se podía organizar del gimnasio.

Tras recoger la basura que podía y mover cientos de pesos de un lado a otro, Lux se replanteo el apuntarse seriamente al gimnasio junto a Katarina, pues el solo mover las pesas y apartar los sacos de boxeos la dejaron casi asfixiándose.

Con el cansancio pero trabajo hecho, La rubia se tiró al suelo de goma que cubre gran parte del cuarto y comenzó a respirar lo más profundo que podía, su garganta le ardía y tras pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que no era solo por el desastre del gimnasio, se le olvidó totalmente la búsqueda por la ciudad durante las tres horas que estuvo fuera que también la había agotado físicamente.

— Te ves cansada Ricitos de oro, toma —

— Gracias… — Lux no se molestó en mirar quién le tendió la botella, no reconocía la voz ni la sombra que desprendía quien le hablo pero poco le importaba al tener la botella de agua tan cerca de su boca.

Lux empezó a beber la botella de varios tragos sin dar ni una pausa, realmente estaba cansada.

— Te ves ridícula, ser adorable no te ayudará si estás en apuros, empieza a ejercer eso que llamas cuerpo — Le dijo la misma voz de antes.

Lux esta vez si alzo su mirada a la alta sombra que la miraba fija y vio sobre ella unos grandes ojos celestes que la observaban aborrecidos, bajo ellos estaban unos labios pequeños pero carnosos acompañados de unas mejillas perfiladas ligeramente manchadas con pecas oscuras y aún más abajo se encontraba un lunar en la parte izquierda de la quijada.

— ¿Que? ¿tengo arena en la cara? — Pregunto.

— ¿Sivir? — La llamo Lux, extrañada.

En respuesta, Sivir rodeo los ojos y se dirigió hacia una máquina de musculación cerca de ambas.

Lux se levantó de un salto y tuvo que apoyarse en el ring que compró para Katarina o si no caería otra vez agotada. La rubia miro a la mujer de pelo oscuro que se hallaba frente a ella, casi incapaz de reconocerla.

— Sivir… — Lux llamaba a la celestina pero esta no respondía a ningún acto de la rubia.

Sivir se sentó en la máquina y ajustar el peso de la maquinaria para su comodidad. Lux, si su vista no le engaña vio a Sivir poner 50 kg en un sistema de poleas para levantar pesas, tal vez era poco pero tras ajustar el mecanismo, Sivir empezó a tirar de forma muy rápida de ambas poleas haciendo que cada pesa se levantara al mismo ritmo que ella tiraba.

— wow, no te recordaba tan fuerte — Comentó Lux tras Sivir.

Sivir seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a La rubia que la miraba insegura pero sonriente.

— Jamás pensé que volvería a verte de esta forma, ya sabes, como cuando llegaste — Recordó Lux.

Sivir no respondió.

— Estas igual que siempre pero por alguna razón, ahora te veo más detallada, eres como... — Lux no siguió hablando pues Sivir no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

— Se que uno de tus grandes dones es escuchar, quieras o no, deja de fingir que pasas de mí — Le pidió Lux tocándole el hombro.

Sivir detuvo su ejercicio de las poleas, soltó cada una haciendo un gran y agudo sonido ensordecedor que hizo a Lux cerrar los ojos y llevarse las manos a las orejas.

Lux abrió los ojos y se encontró con Sivir frente a ella que la arrinconaba con los brazos contra el ring.

— Sivir... Si Katarina entra y nos ve así, no creo que pueda contenerla esta vez — Dijo Lux con un leve sonrojo notable en su rostro.

— Que entre si quiere, me da bastante igual, no es justo que se lleve a la tierna gatita charlatana para ella sola — Respondió Sivir llevando su mano a la barbilla de Lux, la cual empezó a acariciar elevándola hacia sus ojos.

Lux estaba acorralada y con una sensación de presión que no sabía si era desagradable o no. Sus ojos lejos de contactar a la Celestina que la penetraba con la mirada, se concentraron en un brazalete o extraño accesorio que llevaba la morena de piel en el brazo. Pero su atención fue más abajo al ver que Sivir vestía con un top corto que dejaba ver su buen dotado escote cerca de ella.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿quieres ver más? — Pregunto La morena con picardía.

— Habíamos hablado de esto antes, no comerías más fresas para poder dejar de ser lo que eras ¿y que es esa cosa que llevas en el brazo? — Comentó Luxanna poniendo una expresión decidida.

Sivir buffo y apartó la barbilla de Lux a un lado, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer de ojos azules.

— Sivir… — Suplico Lux.

— Ya ni me acuerdo de lo que era — Contestó al comentario anterior de la Demaciana.

— ¡Yo te lo recordaré! —

Después del grito que se escuchó tras Sivir, La de pelo oscuro cayó inconsciente en el suelo a los pies de La rubia.

Detrás de Sivir estaba Katarina con un mando de control remoto, aparentemente la herramienta del crimen. La miraba con furia y odio y todo lo que se pueda mirar a un ser para llegar a despreciarlo

— K-Ka-¡Katarina! — Grito Lux a su novia que la miro con rabia.

— Katarina…? — Pregunto la rubia intimidada.

Katarina soltó el control remoto dejándolo caer al suelo y apartó el cuerpo de la víctima con los pies. Volvió a mirar a la rubia que se quedó sin argumentos o comentarios para lo que Katarina acaba de hacer. La pelirroja se lanzo contra sus labios tirando a ambas al suelo.

… **.**

— ¿Eh…? mmmhh.. Mi cabeza ¿por que duele tanto? ¿Y por que mi cuerpo también? Me siento como si hubiera cargado trescientas pizzas por cien kilómetros — Se preguntó Sivir reincorporándose en el mismo sitio en el que se había quedado inconsciente.

Sivir miró al su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba dentro del santuario de La pelirroja, el gimnasio.

Pero todo estaba destrozado, las cosas fuera de lugar, el suelo plagado de arena y agua, y había marcas de arañazos por todas partes.

'' Es como si aquí dentro hubieran metido a una pantera para luchar contra Katarina '' Pensó la Celestina.

Sivir se levantó con lentitud del suelo sin dejar de sujetar su cabeza. No recuerda haber bebido en su vida pero por la sensación que sentía ahora mismo, supuso que se asemejaba a la famosa resaca.

Buscó algún rastro de las dos dueñas del apartamento por la zona pero no había señal de ninguna de las dos, por lo que decidió ir al salón en su búsqueda.

La de ojos azules llegó como podía al salón y allí encontró a la pareja, en una situación delicada pero las encontró.

Lux desnuda sobre el cuerpo de Katarina en las mismas condiciones, cada una llena de arañazos profundos y notables, echadas sobre el sofá del salón con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de las dos, cubiertas por una fina manta que apenas tapaba la vista de lo que se dejaban ver.

— Eso explica lo del gimnasio… — Comentó Sivir soltando una pequeña risilla.

La celestina miro por detrás del escenario que dejaron La pelirroja y La rubia, a las ventanas que mostraban el exterior amaneciente.

'' E pasado toda la noche tumbada en el gimnasio ¿Que hice ayer? ¿y por qué siento este dolor tan fastidioso en la cabeza? ''

Sivir camino hasta su cuarto con ayuda al apoyarse en las paredes, allí se metió en el baño de la habitación, se mojo la cara y se dio una pequeña ducha fría para despertar del todo. Se vistió su uniforme de repartidora y recogió su Reloj TC.

Estaba por marcharse de casa para dirigirse hacia el empleo de siempre pero entonces recordó… Recordó a la pareja que estaba a duras pena temblando de la poca cobertura que tenían. Sivir subió al cuarto de la rubia y cogió unas sábanas que guardaba en el armario, bajo de vuelta y dejó las sábanas por encima de las dos mujeres que se estrecharon entre sí al notar el cómodo calor que las rodeaba.

— Muy bien, ahora si está todo ¿qué hora es? No quiero que Rammus me de una bronca por llegar tarde — Comentó Sivir sonriente y feliz.

Sivir miró a su Reloj TC y este marcaba las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, aún le quedaba bastante tiempo para llegar ya que su turno empezaba a las nueve justo.

— Hasta estando medio borracha, soy capaz de estar lista para el trabajo — Comentó Sivir mirando con alegría a las enormes ventanas.

Sivir se asustó un poco al escuchar un ruido agudo proveniente de su brazo, miró a este y vio una especie de brazalete negro con una luz verde parpadeante que sonaba con un ruido agudo molesto.

— ¿Y esto? ¿cómo es que no lo note antes? — Sivir toco un poco el accesorio que no paraba de emitir el extraño sonido y este se volvió aún más pesado que antes.

'' _Mañana tienes que estar aquí a las 9 para recibir a tu acompañante, si llegas tarde, esa cosa te dejará sorda y el agente en servicio más cercano irá a por ti''_

— VI… No fue una pesadilla — A Sivir se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y un chute de adrenalina inundó su cuerpo al recordar la hora en que debía estar por la comisaría.

Sivir Tenía aún treinta y cinco minutos para poder llegar al lugar indicado pero estaba a kilómetros de donde se encontraba ella.

Sin más retraso, La Shurimana se colocó su gorra de repartos y salió dispara por la entrada. Una vez fuera, llamó al ascensor y este marcaba el piso -2.

— ¿que? no, no, no, necesito apurarme, necesito llegar antes, necesito… —

Sivir miro a las escaleras y al gran hueco que había entre medio que llegaba directamente al portal del piso. La morena de piel trago saliva y se aproximo al bordillo.

— Son solo unos saltos, no pasara nada Sivir… No pasara nada — Sivir pasó una pierna por encima del borde y luego la otra.

Estaba por dejarse caer al otro piso inferior pero su corazón latía a mil y no se sentía muy segura sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Milagrosa fue la duda que hizo a la Shurimana tardar en decidir, que el ascensor aviso con un pitido su llegada al décimo piso.

— Menos mal — Suspiró aliviada.

Volvió sus piernas al suelo y se metió al ascensor, tocando sin parar el botón que marcaba el piso cero.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Ciérrate maldita chatarra! — Gritó Sivir al ascensor que se tomó su tiempo en cerrar las puertas.

Mientras la máquina bajaba, Sivir, se mordisqueaba las uñas buscando calmar los nervios que se apoderaron de ella y el pitido del brazal no ayudaba. Se imaginaba que lo ocurrido era todo una pesadilla, un mal sueño por haber cometido un error en algún pedido al día anterior, pero era real y estaba a punto de revivirlo.

Sentía miedo a lo que le deparaba el futuro, en ningún momento desde que tiene memoria se ofreció voluntaria a algo tan importante como ser una agente de policía. Aunque sea becaria.

Tenía mucha presión en su interior, incomodes, agobio y ni si quiera había comenzado, tan confusa estaba que hasta se replanteo el volver a Shurima, pero esos pensamientos fueron evaporados en nada.

El pitido del ascensor marcaba la llegada a la última planta, donde nada más abrir la puerta, Sivir salió corriendo hacia el **portal.**

La morena de piel abrió la puerta del edificio con un empujón de hombros y salió despedida como una bola de bolos cayendo por las escaleras que daban a la acera.

Sivir rodo y rodo hasta que dejó de caer y aterrizó sobre algo blando, con un olor familiar.

— Al parecer es cierto lo que dicen, el ser humano es el único animal capaz de tropezar en la misma piedra dos veces —

Sivir había caído en una posición muy extraña, estaba arrodillada sobre la acera pero su cabeza tocaba al más blando, eso o su cráneo se había partido tan fuerte que ahora sentía su propio cerebro.

— Auh… Dos resacas en un solo día... — rechisto Sivir aturdida.

La celestina alzó su cabeza y sacudió esta aclarando la confusión. El rostro que Sivir no pudo estar más rojo al ver donde había aterrizado.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡fue sin querer, no quise aterrizar en tu… Bueno, ahí... — Se corrigió.

Sivir miraba delante suya a una figura más alta que ella que no sabía identificar, era una figura femenina por su apariencia pero no podía ver que o quien era. Es un ser con un traje azul y blanco de carbono según el tacto que sintió Sivir al tocarla, también estaba formada por algo más pero no reconocía que. La figura vestida con el extraño traje llevaba un casco que impedía ver el rostro de la sujeto que se hallaba dentro. La Shurimana estaba más confusa que avergonzada, le asustaba un poco la cosa que tenía delante pero no dejaba de aparentar ser como ella.

'' ¿Qué es esa... Cosa? ¿Fue ella quien habló antes? '' Se preguntaba en su cabeza.

La de pelo oscuro se levantó a la par que el sujeto y ambas se sacudieron el polvo acumulado del suelo.

Sivir se quedó mirando con asombro y análisis a la figura frente a ella, era muy curiosa y olía extrañamente familiar.

La trajeada de carbono puso su mano en el trasto que tenía Sivir en el brazo y este dejó de sonar.

— ¿eh? es un alivio no tener que escucharlo más pero ¿como lo has hecho? — Pregunto Sivir impresionaba.

La criatura del traje carbono alzó la mano que le quedaba libre al rostro de Sivir y en esta apareció un holograma con una placa.

— Oficial de policía ka… Kaoiq? Kaisq? Karol? No entiendo, hay un tachón en el nombre — Informó La celestina.

La del traje se llevó la mano a la cara, Sivir no supo qué hacía la persona o cosa frente a ella pero juró haber escuchado cómo soltó un suspiro dentro del casco.

— Soy oficial de policía, hago el turno de la mañana hasta la tarde, y a partir de ahora también soy tu acompañante, o más bien tú serás mi acompañante — Le dijo la trajeada con firmeza.

Sivir aborreció la cara mostrando una clara muestra de desagrado en la situación.

— Me quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar ¿no podíais esperar en vez de venir a mi residencia? — Pregunto Sivir molesta.

— negativo, soy consciente de que tu velocidad es de gran rapidez pero no te daría a llegar en el tiempo que te queda — Le respondió La trajeada.

Sivir frotó sus manos contra su cara y bufo de los nervios.

— ¡Tengo una moto y un coche, puedo perfectamente aparecer por ahí y hacer lo que deba hacer, si queréis que os limpie el trasero muy bien, pero no vengáis a mi casa! — Grito Sivir enojada.

La trajeada bajo la mirada, encontrando el visor del casco con los ojos celestes de Sivir.

— ¿Es eso verdad? — Pregunto la de carbono con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

Si no fuera por el visor, Sivir podría asegurar que la persona detrás del casco estaba sonriéndole divertida.

— … Olvídalo — Admitió la Morena.

— Por cierto, me resultas familiar ¿nos hemos visto en algún lugar antes? — Pregunto Sivir observando cada detalle de la trajeada.

— Tu a mi no, yo a ti si, e leído tus informes y se suficiente de ti para tener en cuenta que no tienes permiso de conducir actualmente y que el supuesto coche no es tuyo — Contestó la agente con el mismo tono de sarcasmo.

'' ¿Como lo a sabido? oh claro, el contrato de VI '' Recordó Sivir.

— Vamos — Le exigió la agente.

Sivir no entendió la orden hasta que vio como la oficial se alejaba hasta una moto levitante aparcada en el asfalto. Debía ser suya o de la central por la apariencia pero pintaba muy avanzaba como para pertenecer a la ciudad.

— ¿Vamos en moto? — Pregunto Sivir.

La oficial se subió a la moto levitante dejando un pequeño espacio detrás para el asiento trasero.

— No, en submarino — Respondió la agente sarcásticamente.

Sivir soltó palabras indeseables al aire que apenas se alcanza a oír y se subió a la moto sin dejar de rechistar.

— Bonitas palabras, pero procura reservarlas dentro de tu cabeza — Comentó la oficial.

Sivir se callo, no había dicho nada en voz alta, al menos que se le haya escapado algo sin querer.

— Agárrate, este vehículo es bastante rápido — Le aconsejo la oficial.

Sivir se sujetó con las manos a las varillas de metal traseras de la moto cerca del guardabarros y se ajustó más cómoda en el asiento trasero.

— Ya está, puedes arrancar — Le confirmó la Morena a la agente.

La oficial se giró a mirar a La Shurimana que le devolvía la mirada curiosa, volvió su mirada al frente pero sus brazos atrás buscando los de Sivir, los agarro y se los llevó a su cintura dejando a la celestina pegada contra la si.

Sivir retiró los brazos sobre la oficial y los llevó otra vez a las varillas de metal.

— Ya he andado de pasajera antes en una moto, se lo que hago — Le dijo La Shurimana molesta.

— Como quieras, si te caes por la hipervelocidad de este vehículo y te haces puré contra el suelo, solo me harás el favor de tener menos personas a las que proteger en esta ciudad — Comentó la oficial.

Sivir, dudosa, abrazo la cintura de la oficial, recibiendo directa el familiar olor que ya había sentido antes.

— Yo que tu me agarraba más fuerte — Aconsejo la agente tirando de los brazos haciendo que la rodee más.

— Pero tu no eres yo— Respondió la celestina de mala gana.

Sivir, bastante molesta, volvió a retirar sus manos a las varillas de metal.

— Tu, no eres tu — Contesto la agente dando marcha atrás.

— ¿A qué te r-

Antes de que La morena de piel pudiese contestar, La agente giro el acelerador y la moto salió fugaz por la carretera. Sivir no tardó ni un segundo en agarrarse a la oficial como si, literalmente, su vida dependiera de ello.

…

— ¿Dónde está la novata? — Preguntaba Caitlyn a VI que estaba sentada sobre la silla de su oficina.

— Ni idea, dijo que se encargaría de la repartidora esta mañana, estará acosándola como lo hizo contigo los primeros días — Respondió La pelirosa.

Caitlyn suspiro profundo y avanzó hasta su silla, se acercó a VI y encaró esta a una cercanía que dejaría a cualquiera sin aire.

— VI… — Llamó Caitlyn dulcemente a La agente.

VI trago saliva y se acercó al rostro de La oficial, cerrando poco a poco los ojos mientras abría los labios.

Caitlyn sonrió de lado por el acto de La pelirosa.

La oficial puso un pie tras una pata del asiento y con una mano empujó la frente de VI haciéndola retroceder hasta caerse de cabeza al suelo.

— Fuera de mi silla — Le reclamó Caitlyn apartando los pies de VI sobre la silla.

VI soltó una carcajada mayor e hizo un gesto de: Ok, con la mano a la Oficial.

La pelirosa se repuso en pie y se sentó en la mesa de La oficial, justo delante de ella.

— Sigo sin creerme que aceptaras mi petición — Comentó VI.

— Sigo sin creerme que aceptara tu petición — Contestó Caitlyn.

VI sonrió a la Oficial que la miraba de igual manera pero aborrecida. Las sonrisas de ambas se fueron al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta de la oficina.

VI se bajó de la mesa y se dirigió a una dispensadora de agua, la cual, Caitlyn puso el año pasado, ahorrando el tener que salir de su oficina para concentrarse más y también por un accidente inesperado. Justo al lado de la dispensadora, estaban los guantes mecánicos pesados de La pelirosa.

— ¡Adelante! — Dijo en alto La oficial.

Al confirmar el permiso para la entrada a su oficina, Caitlyn vio entrar a su nueva recluta y esta llevaba una curiosa gorra roja con un símbolo de pizza pequeño en la frente.

VI, al verla, empezó a reírse ruidosa asustando a más de uno en la comisaría.

— Bonita gorra, pero eres oficial de policía y puedo asegurar que ese no es tu uniforme — Le dijo sarcástica Caitlyn a La novata de traje futurista.

— Solo la guardo, superior — Contestó la novata.

Caitlyn observó atenta a la gorra la cual ya sonaba haberla visto antes.

— ¿Está aquí ya esa niña con cuerpo de mujer? — Pregunto Caitlyn posicionándose más seria sobre la mesa.

— Si, está en el aseo público ahora mismo — Respondió La novata sin más.

— Son las nueve y diez ¿a que se debe el retraso? y VI, para de reírte de una vez —

VI se sujetaba en la dispensadora de agua en cuanto sus piernas temblaban de tanto reír, cogió un vaso de plástico y empezó a beber continuamente de la dispensadora.

— Perdóneme superior, pero mi compañera tiene una extraña forma de presentarse y eso nos hizo perder un poco de tiempo — Se excuso la novata.

— Explícate — Exigió Cait.

— Al estar por entrar la dirección correspondiente, mi compañera salió corriendo por la puerta llevándonos a ambas al suelo, dejándola en una incómoda posición entre el suelo y mi entrepierna — Explicó la novata.

VI escupió el agua al suelo y se echó a el a reír aún más alto que antes.

— Por favor… — Caitlyn suspiro al ver el desastre acuático que VI causó en su oficina — Bien, hay una razón y es comprensible, pero si vuelve a ocurrir algo semejante, intenta saltarse los detalles de tu vida sexual — Pidió Caitlyn mientras se relajaba en su silla.

— Perdóneme Sheriff, no se volverá a repetir — Se disculpó la novata.

Por detrás de la novata, aparece una mano por su hombro y a su lado derecho se asomaba Sivir con una cara asqueada.

— No había vomitado tanto desde mi despedida de mercenaria… — Comentó Sivir quedando inconsciente frente a su compañera, que la sujeto antes de que caer al suelo.

Caitlyn las miraba a ambas curiosa desde su sillón, curiosa por saber que tipo de relación tenían las dos.

VI miraba igual de interesada a la pareja de policías novatas.

— Supongo que es mejor que te encargue la limpieza de archivos y descargas de programas antes de tu patrulla de la tarde — Dijo Caitlyn.

La sheriff se levantó de su silla y cogió una gran caja llena de carpetas y papeles y se la entregó a la novata consciente.

— Necesito todo esto más los programas para antes de la tarde, cuando ya sea tardío, te avisare para que patrullen — Le ordenó La superior a la novata de azul.

La novata estaba por irse con la caja y Sivir entre brazos pero VI la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

— Antes de que te vayas, déjame preguntarte ¿alguna vez te quitas ese casco? — Pregunto VI.

La novata no contesto a la oficial, tan solo se limitó a marcharse de la oficina junto a los dos paquetes que llevaba entre brazos.

Vi y Caitlyn la miraban por detrás, VI con molestia y Caitlyn con seriedad.

— Es muy extraña… — Comentó VI.

— ¿La repartidora? un poco, supongo que por eso le mirabas el trasero ahora cuando marchaba inconsciente, aunque no era la única — Le dijo Caitlyn regalandole una sonrisa divertida a la Pelirosa.

— Pero… ¿Como…? ¿Como quieres que no lo haga? ¿has visto el traje de la novata? marca su figura de una forma espléndida y la chaqueta de la repartidora también le hace notar cintura y glúteos, es-

Vi es interrumpida por golpe en la cabeza por parte de Caitlyn que la miraba molesta y enfada.

— Se te cae la baba, toma una servilleta de mi mesa y vete a trabajar — Le regaño La sheriff volviendo a su tono frío.

VI se acarició la parte dañada y sonrió a Caitlyn que volvió a sentarse en su silla para mirar unos papeles.

VI en el fondo estaba agradecida por poder pasar situaciones así con La sheriff, agradeció la gran oportunidad que le dio y la estaba aprovechando y disfrutando, aunque no fuese como ella exactamente quisiera, sin embargo estaba alegre por los momentos en que ayudaba y alegraba a La sheriff, haciendo que más de una vez, una sonrisa se dibujara en su difícil inexpresivo rostro.

…

Sivir con la cabeza adolorida y cansada de tener tantos dolores de cabeza en un solo día, despertaba lentamente por varios sonidos que escuchaba alrededor, sonidos de clics, teléfonos, personas que no conocía hablando, pasos pesados, cosas siendo empujadas provocando un gran ruido y el sonido de tecleo muy cerca de ella. También sentía unos ligeros roces por el costado de su cabeza, como si le estuvieran rascando despacio.

Sivir abrió sus ojos con totalidad y vio sobre y frente a ella a su compañera que la miraba con el extraño casco inquietante. Sivir se levantó enseguida casi golpeando a su ayuda de trabajo que esquivó con facilidad la torpeza de la ex-repartidora.

— ¿Que? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Katarina hizo ya la comida? — Pregunto Sivir mirando a por todas las oficinas de la comisaría.

— Ah cierto… Ahora soy policía… — Recordó La Shurimana.

— Becaría, Policía becaría — Corrigió la acompañante.

Sivir miro a este aborrecida preguntándose si iba en serio o solo le tomaba el pelo.

— Por casualidad ¿eras tu quien me estaba tocando la cabeza? — Pregunto Sivir recordando el roce de la parte acariciada.

—… — La agente de azul y blanco, no respondió hasta haber pasado unos segundos de silencio de la pregunta — No — Respondió esta.

— ¿Estaba durmiendo sobre tu regazo? — Volvió a preguntar la Shurimana.

La agente esta vez no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de que Sivir la estuviera mirando seria a la par que confusa.

Sivir miró con atención a la agente de carbono durante varios segundos pero decidió mejor dejar esta en paz girando su mirada a otro lugar para saber donde se encontraba.

— Y… ¿Que tenemos que hacer? ¿romper algunas caras? ¿evacuar un edificio en llamas? ¿ entrometernos en un contrabando? ¿invadir una base enemiga local? ¿detener una bomba? ¿salvar la ciudad de una catástrofe causada por los locos de Zaun? — Pregunto Sivir emocionada imaginando todo tipo de situaciones en la vida de un policía.

La agente le agarró de ambos lados a la cabeza a Sivir y acercó su casco a la cabeza de esta.

— Somos policías novatas, no marines del gobierno — La de carbono soltó la cabeza de Sivir y le paso bastante papeles en sus manos — Hay que apuntar fechas y números en orden de estos archivos en una hoja, es un trabajo sencillo y creo que puedes encargarte de este asunto, tenemos que tenerlo para antes de esta tarde — Pidió la agente volviendo a teclear en el ordenador holográfico que despertó a Sivir.

— Vaya, Que… — Sivir agarro el último papel de todo el paquete entero y miro a este viendo un sin fin de números — Divertido — comentó sarcástica

Sivir puso los papeles sobre la oficina de su compañera y abrió el primero de estos llevando un mareo mental solo de mirarlo.

…

La chica de ojos celeste miraba su Reloj TC, el cual marcaba las doce y media desde la nueve y diez que llegó. Jamás pensó que pasar casi tres horas enteras moviendo lápices sería tan doloroso, sus manos le temblaban y en su cabeza ocurrían imágenes aleatorias de codigos estilo Matrix. Sin embargo, su compañera parecía estar de lo más calmada y apaciguada posible, se veía relajada y trabajaba igual desde el primer minuto que empezó, Sivir admiraba el gran esfuerzo de su compañera que seguía tan firme como en principio. La Shurimana pensó que tal vez esto no fuese tan malo, que sería una buena oportunidad para aprender a vivir de diferentes formas y ella lo necesitaba saber.

— Oye ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? necesitas relajar la mente, llevas mucho tiempo ahí y te ves bien, pero seguro estás agotada ¿verdad? — Pregunto Sivir a su compañera que se mantuvo en silencio tecleando.

Sivir no se molesto en insistir a llamarla, no quería molestarla más de lo que ya estaba haciendo según ella, pero se fijo en los escritos de la pantalla del ordenador, el cual marcaba: NÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑÑNÑNÑNÑNKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNÑNYTYTYTYTYTYTYT.

Sivir quedó pasmada al ver la escritura de su compañera después de tres horas.

— ¿¡Pero que!? ¡llevamos casi tres hora aquí¡ ¿y solo as escrito Ñ y N? — Reclamo Sivir en alto, llamando la atención de más de un oficinista por la sala.

Sivir al ver que todos se fijaban en ella, bajó el tono y relajo sus expresiones.

La celestina tocó la espalda de la agente y esta respondió con un brinco inesperado.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Sivir sobando la espalda de su compañera.

Sivir al pasar la mano por el dorso de la agente, sintió definitivamente un sensación tremendamente familiar que le agradaba.

— S-Si, solo tenía mis pensamientos en otra parte, me disculpo por mis distracciones innecesarias… — Se disculpó la agente pero Sivir no pareció escucharle — ¿Tu te encuentras bien? noto que te gusta bastante mi espalda — Comentó la agente de azul y blanco.

Sivir retiró su mano de la espalda de la agente y miro a esta avergonzada sin saber qué responder.

— No hay problema, mi exo-esqueleto está hecho de fibra de carbono y nanotecnología avanzada por lo que se hace placentero el tocarla. Solo tiene un defecto, a veces pica un poco — Explicó esta como si fuese lo más normal de oír.

Sivir con inseguridad volvió su mano hacia su compañera para volver a tocarla, pero esta agarro su mano y se la llevó al casco, La agente movió la mano de Sivir por su casco y al estar a punto de tocarlo, este se evaporó por una parte inferior muy pequeña dejando visible solo la piel blanca junto a una mejilla con unos labios carnosos al lado. La agente hizo que Sivir tocara su mejilla mientras que esta acercaba su cabeza a la mano de La ex-repartidora.

— Tu piel… Es muy suave — Comentó La celestina asombrada.

Sivir aprecio como la enmascarada de su compañera sonreía aunque apenas se podía ver, ese gesto hizo que ella también imitara el acto de sonreír.

La celestina había olvidado por completo todo el temor que tenía por la criatura que veía por fuera. Por dentro del caparazón, había una bonita piel con una suave piel que le sonreía, eso le calmaba el corazón pero no podía sacarse esa espina de que tenía la impresión de haberla visto anteriormente.

— Wow… Con que eres blanca de piel, pensé que eras morena como tu compañera que también es de Shurima — Dijo VI por detrás de Sivir.

La Shurimana y la agente de carbono dejaron de seguir el roce y se separaron cada una a lo que estaban haciendo, aunque Sivir ya había acabado.

— ¡Hey! tranquilas encantos, si queréis seguir, os presto mi casa sin problemas, siempre y cuando me dejéis participar, claro está — Ideó La pelirosa.

La agente de azul y blanco se giró en su asiento para ver mejor a VI que miraba divertida a ambas.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, oficial? — Preguntó la novata.

— Solo venía a deciros que Caitlyn y yo vamos a hacer la ruta de repaso para ya sabes que, y también me dijo que te ordenara comenzar la patrulla de la tarde — Informó VI.

— Entiendo, nos pondremos a ello ahora mismo ¿Quiere que lo hagamos en vehículo? — Preguntó La novata.

— No, a pie será mejor, ya sabes donde tienes que patrullar, recuerda hacer un informe si ocurre algo de información valiosa — Pidió VI alejándose de Las Shurimanas.

La agente de carbono se giró a ver a su compañera que miraba totalmente roja de mejillas a los papeles que ya había acabado de ordenar minutos atrás.

— Tenemos que movernos, hay un largo recorrido que dar — Ordenó La del exo-esqueleto.

Sivir detuvo a su compañera que estaba por marcharse a la salida, agarrándola del brazo.

— ¿Eres de Shurima? — Pregunto Sivir dejando la mirada sobre La agente.

La mujer de carbono se limitó a asentir y se soltó del agarre de Sivir. La agente camino hasta la salida de la comisaría y por detrás, sin muchas ganas le seguía La celestina que al menos estaba alegre por no estar quieta más tiempo. Una vez fuera, Sivir estiro los brazos y miro al sol que le llenaba de energía.

— Hola tío — Saludo Sivir.

— ¿A quien saludas? — Preguntó La del exo-esqueleto.

— A mi tío, ahí arriba — Contestó La celestina.

La agente miro al cielo y observo al sol con atención por si veía hombres volando por el cielo, pero solo veía el sol y el cielo despejado. La agente de carbono uso los amplificadores de visión de su traje para ver más de cerca el sol pero tan solo veía el magma y algún que otro ente de energía por la superficie de la quemada estrella.

— No veo a nadie — Comentó la del traje.

— Da igual ¿y que tenemos que hacer ahora? — Pregunto Sivir estirando partes del cuerpo.

— Patrullar, iremos a pie y tardaremos bastante en regresar, si deseas coger alguna ayuda como agua o un fruto, aun estas a tiempo — Le informó la agente.

— Estoy bien, he estado sentada tres horas, tampoco es que haya hecho nada cansativo — Respondió Sivir.

— Entiendo, en ese caso vamos, tienes muchas cosas que ver, y muchas más que aprender, compañera — Dijo La superior de las dos.

Sivir puso mueca de molestia cuando escucho el nombre que su colega de trabajo le había puesto. No contenta, la agarró del hombro antes de que bajara las escaleras a la acera.

— Así no, no quiero que me llames por un nombre tan cutre — Le pidió la morena.

— No se como llamarte, y no creo que pueda referirme a ti por tu nombre, no tenemos esa clase de relación — Le contestó la agente indiferente.

— Me da igual, llámame por mi nombre aunque no te guste, si voy a trabajar gratis y por obligación, al menos quiero un derecho y quiero que sea el que me llamen por mi nombre — Exigió La celestina desafiante.

— Comprendo... De acuerdo, Sivir, ¿Podemos marcharnos ya? — Pregunto.

Sivir sonrió a la pregunta de la agente, se posiciono delante de ella y como VI al anterior día, hizo un gesto de caballero para que la agente pasará antes que ella.

— Creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto — Comentó Sivir con tranquilidad.

… **.**

 **¿Que tal? ¿Os a gustado? Sinceramente he notado un poco de desgano en esta peor es que llevo un mes entero sin escribir por causa de un solo examen que aún tengo pendiente. Tengo que acabar este fanfic para empezar el otro y la verdad es que necesito aprobar primero para librarme del estrés y presión que me mete el examen, por eso y mas el capitulo no es tan largo como lo de normalmente. A partir del día 18 que es cuando tenga por fin el examen y lo apruebo, pondré todo lo que tenga en aclarar 2 asuntos importantes para mi. Mi puto genero y mis fanfics (sin dejar de lado los estudios claro)**

 **En fin, espero de verdad que os haya gustado, he recibido muchísima aceptación desde que publique el último capítulo y es asombroso, 850 visitas ¡eso es mucho premo! Adoro escribir y aunque en alguno deje algo que desear, lo intento hacer mejor cada vez, y si me podéis decir a través de comentarios o mensajes un defecto o un avance que he hecho, os lo mega agradecería, de verdad.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO DE LEER TANTO COMO YO DE ESCRIBIRLO!**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Los lectores.**

 **Solo los lectores por que mi BETA a desaparecido y la gran inspiración que tenía, también se ha evaporado. No se donde han ido pero ojala pueda contactar con ellas otra vez.**


	6. CASO 17

**CASO 1/7**

 **UN SIMPLE PASEO**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de league of legends no son míos, pertenecen a una empresa llamada riot games que tiene su propio universo con estos personajes. Esto tan solo es un fanfiction creado por un usuario adorador de las obras de riot games pero con una opinión muy diferente a lo que se respecta presentado por la empresa creadora del juego.**

 **IMPORTANTE: a partir de ahora, los pensamientos los haré con los signos de () por qué cada vez que pongo ''''' hay una comilla que me sale mal y no se arreglarlo y paso de buscar como hacerlo, solo eso.**

 **IDEA PARA TODOS Y DETALLE IMPORTANTE SOBRE LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL: ¿Qué os parece crear vosotros una situación? como mucho o casi ninguno se podra haber dado cuenta, este fic no esta del todo organizado y mucho contenido surge de la nada. Por eso y por que pienso que sería emocionante ver vuestras ideas, quería proponeros participar en el fic, añadiendo cierta situación con algunos de los personajes ya presentados, aparte de que podéis presentar vosotros mismos algún personaje si surge una buena idea.**

 **Por ejemplo; tengo planeado añadir a jayce y ese sería un buen momento para una de vuestras ideas creativas (si es buena, claro)**

 **En fin, si os apetece participar en ello y tenéis una muy buena situación que incluir a la historia, enviarmela por mensaje privado y añadiré tanto vuestra participación como vuestro nick en mención de honor y si no tenéis nick, diré que a sido de la persona que me la a enviado pero anonima.**

REVELACIONES 1/2 | UN SIMPLE PASEO

— Desembucha — replica Katarina con enfado.

Lux niega con la cabeza mientras mantiene sus manos pegadas a su boca como si fuera parte de ellas.

— Oye ricitos de oro, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y tú más que yo, hay que arreglar la casa, el gimnasio y… El sofá, pero no lo haremos hasta que no me digas lo que quiero oir — Exigió Katarina.

La mujer de bellos rojos hablaba desde uno de los sofás en el salón de la casa, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y mirada decidida hacia su pareja que la observaba en el otro asustada, de cuclillas y con las manos pegadas a sus labios.

— ¡E dicho que hables! — gritó La pelirroja con rabia.

Sin embargo La rubia no hablaba y eso hacía que los nervios de la mujer de ojos esmeraldas se incrementarán cada vez más.

— De acuerdo, si quieres por las malas, por las malas serán — Amenazó La noxiana retirándose.

Katarina se fue al cuarto de ambas y al pasar unos minutos volvió, cuando lo hizo, fue junto a varios libros, 4 para ser correctos.

— Espera… Kat ¿no serán lo que creo que es? — hablo por fin Luxanna.

Katarina sonrió por el comentario de la rubia, si algo sabía hacer bastante bien aparte de descuartizar a cualquier ser vivo, era irritar a su novia.

Katarina se sienta de nuevo en el sofá y deja los libros a su lado, introdujo la mano dentro de sus pantaloncillos mañaneros y sacó un mechero, el cual coloca sobre la mesilla de cristal entre los dos sofás.

La pelirroja recoge el primer libro de color azul y lo abre.

— Owww, mira que monada, tu cuando eras pequeña, todo un angelito… ¡Oh! ¡esta es genial! tu de niña jugando con tus poderes para flotar — Katarina se ríe un poco de la imagen — Que feliz te ves — La de ojos esmeraldas siguió observando las fotos mientras Lux la miraba con nervios e inseguridad.

— WoW, tu primera vez… Siendo coronada oficialmente princesa, que impresionante… ¡HA! ¡esta me encanta! — Katarina da media vuelta al libro el cual era claramente un álbum de fotos sobre el pasado de Lux — Tu abrazada a tu hermanito y a tu amiga amante de los pájaros, me pregunto cómo tomaste estas fotos ¿fue a través de magia verdad? Como no — supuso La pelirroja.

Katarina cerro el libro de golpe y cogio el mechero sobre la mesa, lo encendió y lo aproximó al libro.

— ¡Dilo! — Exigió Katarina.

Lux quiso hablar, lanzarse al álbum y detener la locura de la pelirroja pero se tragó sus palabras.

— Como quieras — Katarina rodeo el álbum con el mechero, dejándolo sobre la mesilla de cristal para evitar un accidente y este en apenas unos segundos ya ardía por completo.

Katarina recoge otro álbum, esta vez marrón y coloca el mechero sobre la mesa, abre el álbum y muestra una mueca de sorpresa que no se esperaba.

— WoW ¿un álbum de fotos como profesora? increíble, cariño — Katarina paso las páginas, fijándose en cada foto que pasaba.

— Hmm, tus alumnos parecen quererte mucho, diría que hasta demasiado, tienes hasta una foto con varias y varios alumnos llenandote de besos en los nudillos, debería pasarme por tu colegio alguna vez para aclarar… Digo, aclararme algunas cosas — Ideo Katarina con desconfianza.

Katarina cerró el libro de golpe y volvió a recoger el mechero sobre la mesilla, encendiendolo en el paso.

— ¿Te suena? Deja Vu querida, ya sabes que tienes que hacer para impedirlo — Explico la pelirroja guiñandole un ojo a la rubia que ahora la miraba con enfado y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Katarina al ver que Lux no hablaba, decidió repetir el proceso del anterior libro y dejarlo ardiendo en la mesilla de cristal.

Katarina recogió otro álbum, esta vez amarillo y abrió este.

— Interesante, hay muchas cosas en este de las cuales me gustaría discutir contigo — Katarina enseña el interior del álbum, dejando ver varias fotos de Sivir y Lux juntas jugando a varios juegos o haciendo alguna actividad en bastante cercanía.

— se os ve muy juntas a las dos, bastante felices para tener un solo año de relación en amistad — Katarina se mordía la lengua por dentro mientras enseñaba las fotos en la cara de la rubia que miraba entre lágrimas las fotos con su mejor amiga.

— Tal vez este no creo que surja efecto, o tal vez si, pero ahora mismo quiero comprobar si aún soy yo lo que más te importa — Dijo Katarina tirando el libro al suelo.

La pelirroja cogio el ultimo libro que era de color negro, adornado con pequeñas siluetas rojas y botones dorados.

— Nuestro querido álbum de recuerdos… — Los ojos de Luxanna se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de Katarina.

— Kat, te estás pasando — Lux e ignorada.

Katarina abrió el libro y observó con ojos nostálgicos a este.

— Mira — Da media vuelta al libro para que Lux lo vea — Esta eres tu invocando la cámara de luz que nos sacó la foto, una foto de una cámara mágica que fotografía otra cámara mágica, que irónico —

Katarina pasa página.

— ¿Y esta? no recuerdo haberme tomado esta — Enseña una foto de ella dormida en ropa interior de lenceria negra — Lux, ¿de donde salio esta foto? — Lux apartó la mirada.

Katarina volvió a mirar el libro, pasando algunas cuantas páginas mientras sonrisas venían y salían de su rostro a medida que avanzaba

— Me acuerdo de esta, fue increíble, tu luchando contra mi para que me fuera de noxus, no me puedo creer que estuvieras batallando y tomando una foto a la vez de esa situación... ¿Por acaso no habrás hecho una foto de la última parte de esta lucha, verdad? — Katarina pasa una pagina mas — Genial, la hay, me la quedo… — Katarina saca la foto del álbum y se la guarda en el escote — Como recuerdo de algo hermoso después de vencerte y destrozar tu ropa — Katarina le guiña un ojo.

La pelirroja cierra el libro y acerca el mechero a este encendido, listo para hacerlo arder como a los otros.

Pero para su sorpresa, Lux salto sobre el libro agarrándose a él como si su vida no fuera más que un simple escudo para ese libro.

— ¡No! ¡son los recuerdos más valiosos que tengo, no quiero perder nada! — Grito Lux llorando, aferrada como hierro fundido al libro.

Katarina no pudo ocultar un sonrojo que se plantó en su rostro al oír a la rubia, no esperaba una reacción tan espontánea de su novia.

— ¡Te lo diré! ¡te lo diré! ¡pero por favor, no quemes lo que es más apreciado para mi! — Suplicaba la rubia con lágrimas y tonos rotos.

Katarina no quería acabar con ese resultado que parecía lastimar más que intimar a su novia, pero era su oportunidad y no la dejaría escapar.

La pelirroja se levanta y marcha a la cocina de la casa. Un minuto después aparece de nuevo con una jarra llena de agua y la tira por encima de los libros quemados, también tira un poco encima de Lux, que parecía estar dormida con el libro entre las manos echada en el sofa.

— Vamos, habla — Katarina se sentó en el otro sofá.

Lux dejó de lloriquear, limpiándose las lágrimas como podía con sus brazos sin soltar el libro de sus manos con miedo a que Katarina se lo quitara.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Es solo por ella? ¿ibas a quemar algo tan maravilloso y valioso para mi por ella? — Pregunto Lux con temor.

— Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero pero si esto te pone más tranquila, ya mire esos albumes hace mucho tiempo atrás, tengo varias copias de cada uno ya que se que eres de las que pierden sus cosas a la mínima — Respondió aburrida La ojos verdes.

Lux cambio su expresión de tristeza a sorpresa en un santiamén y de sorpresa a enfado.

— Eres cruel… Muy cruel… ¿Pues sabes que? no te dire nada — Reclamó la rubia en defensa.

— Pero siempre puedo cambiar de opinión y librarme de esas copias, tu decides — Contesto Katarina sonriendo victoriosa de su debate contra la Demaciana.

Lux bufo del fastidio y soltó el libro negro sobre el sofá.

— Ahora lo que quiero ¿Quién es aquella persona? — Pregunto Katarina aun cabreada.

— Sighn… Esa persona que viste… Era Sivir — Respondió Luxanna con desgana.

Katarina la miró extrañada, no creyendo en la respuesta tan obvia de Lux.

— Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, así que te lo preguntare otra vez ¿Quién es o era aquella persona? — Volvió a preguntar Katarina con más énfasis.

— Te lo acabo de decir, es Sivir, pero no es la Sivir que conoces, esa es la auténtica Sivir — Respondió Lux dejando aún más extrañada a La pelirroja.

— ¿Como? ¿La auténtica Sivir? ¿acaso me estás tomando el pelo? ¿cómo va a ser Sivir esa mujer? digo mujer y no chica por obvias diferencias — Preguntó Katarina sin creer a Lux.

— Y estas en todo lo cierto, ella es toda una mujer, pero no lo es siempre… Es un asunto algo largo — Contestó la de ojos azules claros

— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, hay cerveza de sobra en la nevera y tengo unos bonitos ojos azules delante de mí, los cuales me podía pasar vidas enteras mirándolos, así que adelante, cuenta sin miedo — Comentó Katarina en tono sarcástico.

Lux cierra los ojos durante varios segundos y hecha un largo suspiro, abre los ojos de nuevo y respira profundo.

— Sivir es la mujer que viste en aquel momento, solo que… ¡Es muy complicado de explicar! — Lux se detiene a coger aire — Ella es así, y podría ser así todo el rato si no fuera por mi, es juguetona, confiada, temeraria, cruel… Incluso más que tu — Katarina arquea una ceja al escuchar esto — Básicamente es la famosa mercenaria temida y admirada de la que tanto se habla en Shurima, es la persona que pensamos que es cuando escuchamos de ella por primera vez, todo lo que tu crees que ella era como mercenaria, aún lo es — Explicó Lux con algo de dificultad.

— En resumidas cuentas, es como yo, pero segun tu, mucho mejor — Resumió Katarina a Lux que la miro con fastidio.

— ¡No! nunca dije eso, solo que es más… Cruel, no lo malinterpretes, para mi solo existe alguien genial y perfecta en este mundo — Se defendió Lux.

— Me pregunto quien sera — Dudo Katarina.

— Cállate… — Respondió Lux apartando la mirada a las ventanas.

Katarina suspiro y se movió de donde estaba al otro sofá en que se sentaba Lux, se posiciono a su lado y la acorralo entre sus brazos.

— Si esa mujer que vi ayer por la noche era Sivir ¿Quien es esta chica que tenemos viviendo en nuestra casa? — Preguntó La oji verde curiosa.

Lux se acomodo entre los brazos de Katarina, acariciando el pelo rojizo de esta que caía sobre su rostro.

— Cuando la conocí, no te dije nada, pensaba que iba a ser una conocida más interesante que entregaba las pizzas, pero tras relacionarme un poco con la auténtica Sivir, note que esta necesitaba ayuda — Lux medita sobre ello un segundo — Bueno, en realidad no lo note, me lo pregunto de forma discreta — Explicó Lux con cuidado.

Katarina golpeó con el índice la frente de Lux, quien puso una mueca de molestia.

— Me dijiste que os conocéis desde hace mucho cuando hiciste una expedición a Shurima, temo que deberé comprar una fusta para regañarte este año — Bromeo Katarina.

— ¿Ibas a dejar que una desconocida que conocí unos cuantos pares de veces, viviese junto a nosotras sin haberla visto antes en ningún momento de mi vida? — Pregunto Lux.

— Buen punto, continúa — Le pidió La pelirroja.

— El caso es que Sivir una vez me pregunto cómo conseguía ser aceptada de forma tan fácil entre los demás, sin apartarse de mí sabiendo de mi capacidad mágica o de mi relación con mi reino; le dije que simplemente me olvidaba de quién era antes de ser una soldado y de mis malos ratos participando en lo que realmente no deseaba del todo, que tan solo recordaba momentos felices y divertidos de mi vida y eso ayudaba a tener una constante sonrisa que era aceptada por los demás — Explicó Lux en un largo argumento.

— ¿Entonces la persona que tenemos viviendo con nosotros, es la chica que hubiera sido Sivir si nunca hubiera hecho cosas malas en su vida? — Pregunto Katarina desconfiada sobre la teoría de la rubia.

— Posiblemente, nunca llegue a preguntarle de su pasado, me parecía algo que ella no quería recordar, ahora mismo cree muchas cosas de su pasado que en realidad son mentiras, cree que su madre es una mujer llamada Setaka que fue una emperadora que murió hace no se cuantos siglos atrás y que el actual emperador de Shurima es su tío, que le quiere ofrecer dinero y una vida de gloria cuando en realidad ese solo la quiere usar para revivir su nación, parte de eso es culpa mía, siempre le decía que fuese a Shurima con su único familiar para vivir una vida más plena, pero siempre se negaba, tal vez sea buena idea pero quiero que vaya porque así se sentirá menos… Pérdida — Respondió Lux.

Katarina soltó un breve suspiro, beso la frente de Lux y estiró sus brazos hacia atrás.

— Ya veo, es algo extraño y difícil de digerir, aunque colando cosas con otras, tiene mucho sentido, pero sigo sin entender por que su yo verdadero surgió ayer — Aportó Katarina recordando los hechos del día anterior.

— Esa no es la primera vez que a pasado, cuando come fresas o está expuesta mucho rato a un olor similar, vuelve en sí, cuando la conocí, me dijo que las fresas eran su comida favorita y que podría estar encarcelada toda la vida que mientras le dieran fresas, poco le iba a importar — Volvió a explicar Lux.

— Parecen ser su única forma de volver ¿Y después de comerlas, se queda así para siempre hasta que vuelve a olvidar? — Pregunto Katarina.

— No, cuando a pasado, muchas veces he visto cosas que no podrías creer de las que es capaz, tengo más de veinte números desconocidos en mi Reloj que me preguntan por ella, pero todo se acaba pasado un día o tan solo unas cuantas horas, eso ocurre con una sola fresa, imaginate un paquete entero — Respondió Lux con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y la falsa Sivir no es consciente de lo que está haciendo o lo que ha hecho? — Pregunto Katarina con cada vez más curiosidad.

— No, siempre le pregunto si se acuerda de lo que hizo al comer una fresa, pero siempre obtengo la misma respuesta; No tengo ni idea — Contestó Lux recordando los momentos extraños con su amiga.

Lux suspiro cansada pero aliviada, soportaba la carga de ser la única en saber de Sivir pero ahora que se lo dijo a Katarina, se siente un poco más ligera.

— Ahora vamos, tenemos que limpiar todo este desastre, y no trates de ponerle la culpa a Sivir, sabes que hemos sido nosotras — Comentó Lux levantandose del sofa.

— Si, si, lo que tu digas señora Crownguard… Por cierto, dijiste que ella volvía a ser la misma cuando comía fresas, ayer se comió un paquete entero de la nevera ¿estará bien? — Pregunto Katarina.

Lux, que estaba recogiendo la basura por el suelo, cuando Katarina comentó sobre el paquete de fresas, dejó caer todo lo recogido y abrió los ojos como platos.

— Por favor… Que tenga efecto Pausa — Suplico Lux al cielo.

— ¿Efecto pausa? ¿qué diantres es eso? — Pregunto Katarina acercándose a Lux.

— A veces cuando come una fresa, el efecto de traer de vuelta a la auténtica Sivir, tarda en surgir — Explicó Lux preocupada.

Katarina sonrió ante la respuesta de Lux. Llevaba pidiendo algo interesante desde que pillaron su ring público y al parecer, sus súplicas se habían escuchado.

— ¿Y donde se supone que está ahora esa… Niña o mujer? — Pregunto Katarina.

…

Mientras Katarina bebía algo por el balcón de su casa en cuanto Lux limpiaba más rápida que los robots modernos caseros, Sivir se hallaba circulando a varios kilómetros lejos de ellas, junto a su compañera superior.

Sivir andaba junto a su superior por unas calles públicas de la ciudad bastante cuidadas y aparentemente inofensivas como protegidas, aunque la presencia de la superior del traje futurista parecía asustar a los circundantes.

La zona era moderna como casi toda la ciudad pero se alejaba de la moda Cyberpunk de los barrios bajos, algo que Sivir agradece ya que odiaba pasarlo mal en lugares peligrosos, aún más ahora que hace patrulla como becaria policía.

La morena de pelos celestes toca el hombro de la superior pero esta no detiene su marcha pero si se gira un poco la cabeza a verla.

— Oye ¿no te molesta que te miren de esa forma? — Pregunto Sivir con clara preocupación en su rostro por su superior.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Respondió la superior con otra pregunta.

La mujer del traje de carbono volvió su mirada hacia al frente, ignorando el hecho de que Sivir estuviera detrás. La celestina se sorprendía de la atención que ponía su compañera superior en un simple paseo tranquilo sin ajetreo, era algo de admirar.

— Pues… A las personas, te miran con miedo y temor, como si les fueras a hacer algo… Oye qué es esto que tienes en tu espalda, son como dos bultitos pequeños muy curiosos — Sivir estaba por tocar dos bultos que tenía su compañera en la parte dorsal de su traje.

— ¡Espera, no toques ahí! — Advirtió la superior algo tarde.

Sivir tocó la espalda de su compañera y de ella salieron dos enormes cápsulas blancas con destellos de energía azul que echaron a Sivir al suelo.

— ¡Joder! ¿tenias eso metido dentro todo este rato? — Preguntaba Sivir impresionada desde el suelo.

La superior se dio la vuelta y miró a Sivir, no se podían ver los ojos de quien fuera que estuviera adentro pero Sivir sintió una clavada punzante en sus globos oculares, deduciendo que miraba a sus ojos con no mucha felicidad.

La superior hizo un gesto extraño con los hombros y las enormes dos cápsulas que antes estaban, ahora se habían esfumado otra vez hacia dentro del traje de carbono. La mujer del traje miro a sivir y le cedió la mano, La morena tardo un poco en agarrarla de la mano ante la duda del momento, pero lo hizo y su compañera la subió de un tirón casi haciéndola caer de frente.

— ¡eh! Cuidado — Se quejó Sivir.

— Yo no tengo problemas con que me miren así, estoy acostumbrada, y la próxima vez que me vayas a tocar, avisame — Comentó La superior volviendo a la marcha sobre la patrulla.

Sivir Dejó pasar la oportunidad de hablar más con su compañera, pues le acababa de hacer quedar en vergüenza llamando la atención de todos al tocar su espalda ¿pero cómo iba ella a saberlo? Solo dejo que todo continuara en silencio.

— (Que calor… ¿Por que hace tanto calor en pleno otoño? encima voy con mi uniforme de repartidora) Se preguntaba Sivir.

Entonces Sivir se fijó por donde estaba patrullando ahora mismo, era una zona industrial, un lugar donde el calor era constante y el trabajo perdurabá sin descanso tanto por humanos como por máquinas y otros seres.

— ¿Por que estamos pasando por la- Sivir se detiene en pausa atrás de su compañera que no la miro en ningún momento.

Pero los oídos cibernéticos de la superior parecían que captaron la falta de pisadas de Sivir, entonces la mujer del traje se dio la vuelta y tras ella ya no estaba Sivir.

— ¿Becaria? Becaria, no puedes haberse esfumado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo, se que estas escondida — Decía la del traje en alto buscando algún rastro de Sivir.

La mujer del traje se puso a rastrear la zona con su escáner de seres vivos implementado en su casco pero no encontró rastro de Sivir, miro a todas direcciones pero ni mísera pista de ella había quedado.

El largo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido maquinario de las industrias, indicaba a la agente que Sivir había cometido la mayor estupidez cerca de un policía. Se había escapado.

— Solo empeoraras esto, tu condena se alargará y tu servicio al cuerpo ya no será necesario con esta infracción, sal si no quieres que eso suceda — Amenazó la superior sin ningún efecto siguiente.

La amenaza no había funcionado y la molestia de tener a una compañera perdida en su tiempo de trabajo, estaba enfureciendo a la mujer del traje de carbono.

— Como quieras, acabaré la patrulla e informaré acerca de esto, las consecuencias que sufras no seran mi preocupación — Informó la novata antes de continuar su marcha a la patrulla.

Pero sin darse cuenta, la novata fue agarrada por las espalda con una mano en su abdomen y otro en sus glúteo.

— (Violadores… Ahora entiendo los accidentes por esta zona, es perfecta para hacer semejante cosa, oscura y con mentes ocupadas en lo suyo) — Pensó la agente con rapidez.

La agente de carbono se movió fugaz como una bala y se posiciono tras el acosador para apresarle las manos pero se detuvo al ver la cara de su… Acosadora.

— Hola encanto, perdon por el pequeño susto que te di — Saludo Sivir con picardía en su voz.

La agente, no se enfadó o se molesto con Sivir, que se aproximaba a ella con lentitud y sonrisa de picardía, estaba sorprendida, bastante sorprendida.

— Oh, que ganas de librarme de este puto calor ¿tu no sufres ahí dentro? — Sivir golpea el casco de la agente tres veces.

Sivir no obtuvo respuesta, tan solo un silencio profundo por parte de su compañera que se veía sorprendida.

— Aunque no me sorprendería que tuvieses un sistema de aire acondicionado por dentro, a saber, no conozco tu vida y ni me interesa pero admito que ese traje me da curiosidad — Comento Sivir dejando un beso sobre el casco de su superior.

La agente del traje sujeto el hombro de Sivir, llevando esta cerca de sí.

— Te ves diferente, más alta, tu voz es más ronca, tu cuerpo más notable, te ves más… — La agente analizaba con intensidad a la mujer que ahora veía frente a ella.

— Más sexy, más atractiva, más llamativa, más bombom, más genial, más todo, lo sé, me lo suelen decir mucho cuando no soy esa mocosa — Completo Sivir.

— Te ves igual que… Dejalo ¿Por que te acercaste de esa manera a mi? podría haberte herido si no fueras mi acompañante — Preguntó la agente.

Sivir se apoyó con los brazos rodeando el cuello de la agente.

— Te vi muy fría y quise contagiarme un poco de ese frescor, toque tu cuerpo sin ''pensarlo demasiado'' — Respondió Sivir en un tono suave mientras soltaba a la agente.

La agente se liberó del agarre de Sivir, pasando su cabeza por debajo de sus brazos y se paró frente a esta con la mirada del casco fijo a los ojos de Sivir.

— ¿Que? ¿Soy demasiado para ti? — Pregunto Siviri sarcástica.

La agente alzó su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Sivir, que al ver la mano de su compañera acercarse a ella, inclinó su cabeza a su palma.

— ¿Uhum? — decía Sivir sonriente.

— Eres tal como ella… — Comentó la agente a Sivir que giró un poco su cabeza y puso una mueca de duda ante el comentario de su superior.

— Aham, escucha, no es por nada pero poco me interesan tus recuerdos maternos o ex-novias, tengo una condena como becaria de policía que cumplir ¿te importa si continuamos para que me pueda ir lejos de la ley lo más rápido que pueda? — Pregunto Sivir en un tono borde.

— Hasta tienes su mismo tono y manera de hablar… — Siguió comentando la agente haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Sivir.

Sivir hecho un leve suspiro de fastidio, no comprendía la situación y poco le importaba el comprenderla, solo quería seguir haciendo su trabajo obligatorio.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban la agente y la becaria, Sivir pudo apreciar a una persona que parecía estar en problemas.

— Aquel sujeto de allí no tiene aspecto de tener un buen día — Comentó Sivir.

— Tus ojos ahora son más claros, tal como… — Pero la agente seguía hablando a solas.

— Estas peor que yo cuando no soy yo — Sivir se retiró de la palma de la agente donde tenía la cabeza apoyada y corrió hacia el lugar donde avistó la persona en problemas, cuando más se acercaba más podía apreciar que era una mujer de edad adulta joven siendo atacada por un hombre que le intentaba quitar el bolso.

Entonces Sivir aceleró al máximo para llegar hasta donde la mujer.

— ¡Oye tu! ¡desgraciado hijo de perra! ¡suelta ese bolso ahora! — Le exigió Sivir alzando la voz cuanto más se acercaba al ladrón.

El hombre al escuchar a Sivir y ver que se acercaba, cogió el bolso de la mujer, dándole una patada en el estómago a esta y saliendo corriendo como un cobarde por un callejón hasta desaparecer de la vista de la Shurimana.

La celestina se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la mujer y recogió esta del suelo entre brazos.

— Ese fue un golpe sucio… Asquerosa rata — Comentó Sivir mirando a la mujer que le costaba coger aire.

Sivir no pudo apreciar el rostro o cuerpo de la mujer al estar vestida con un largo vestido blanco y lo que parecía ser un visor del mismo color extraño que solo mostraba la boca.

— ¿Es que ahora está de moda eso de ocultar la cara? — Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sivir presiono un poco el pecho de la mujer, haciendo más fácil que ésta recuperara el aire perdido de la patada recibida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Mi estómago… — Decía la mujer desorientada.

— Respira con tranquilidad, no trates de forzarte, solo te dolera mas — Le apoyaba Sivir.

La mujer tardó unos segundos en recuperarse pero pudo coger todo el aire perdido por el golpe pasadas unas cuantas respiraciones.

— ¿Mejor? — Pregunto Sivir dejando que a la mujer sobre el asfalto.

— Si… Creo que si… Y… ¿Y mi bolso? — La mujer se levantó asustada y en pánico, buscaba su bolso por el suelo sin éxito y Sivir veía divertida a esta.

— ¿Donde? ¿dónde está mi bolso? — Preguntó la mujer con nervios.

Sivir se puso de pie y salió corriendo por el mismo sitio que en el ladrón había huido.

— ¡Dame cinco minutos y te lo traigo intacto! — Le Gritaba ya corriendo lejos.

La celestina siguió corriendo hasta que perdió de vista a la mujer que había tras ella al mirar atrás, tal vez no fuera buena idea buscar al ladrón sin saber exactamente dónde fue pero la mujer se veía desesperada y como becaria de policía, era su oportunidad.

— ¡Maldición! ¿a dónde fue ese malnacido? ¿No podía simplemente haberse peleado conmigo? no quiero perder el tiempo buscando algo que me da igual — Se quejó La celestina.

Sivir al no ver más al ladrón, dedujo que este se había escapado. Estaba por dar media vuelta y darle la mala noticia a la mujer pero entonces escuchó el sonido de un impacto agudo a su cercanía, miro de donde provenía el ruido y era de un callejón sin salida, con muchas puertas de almacenes y contenedores de basura.

— (Ya veo, veo veo, ratita ratita, sal de donde estes y enseña tu colita) — Sivir avanzó por el callejón sin salida.

— (Que peste… ¿No podía haberse escondido en una perfumería?) — Bromeo pensativa.

Sivir se aproximaba más al final del callejón y no daba con el rastro del ladrón. Escucho un ruido tras ella y se giró de inmediato a verlo pero solo eran unas simples ratas y ratones. Solo le quedaba un sitio por mirar, los contenedores.

— Muy bien, pedazo de estiercol, me alegra saber que encontraste el origen de tu vida pero ese bolso no pertenece a tu generación de contenedores, sal de de donde estes y dámelo…. O tendrás que darmelo por las malas y digo que me lo darás por que sera así, me lo darás e incluso suplicaras para que lo coja — Sivir se aproximo al primer contenedor de basura, el cual era el que más peste impulsaba.

Con rapidez, abrió el contenedor y miró adentro para sorprender al ladrón, pero dentro no había nada más que puras bolsas malolientes y desgastadas que parecían haber estado allí semanas.

— Asqueroso… — Dijo Sivir cerrando el primer contendor.

La celestina se aproximó al segundo y repite el mismo proceso que con el otro, con rapidez y sorpresa miro dentro pero el resultado fue igual que el otro, solo que esta vez estaba más vacío.

— Al menos este no hace que me entren ganas de vomitar — Comentó Sivir cerrando el segundo contenedor.

La shurimana se aproximó al tercero y último de todos e iba a repetir el mismo movimiento con este. Lo abrió pero no le dio tiempo a mirar pues recibió un golpe directo en la cara que la empujó pasos atrás.

Sivir se frotó los ojos y miró al frente, viendo como el ladrón salía de su escondite.

— ¡Al fin! Por fin te decidiste salir de tu hábitat natural, ahora vamos, sé un buen perro vagabundo y pídemelo — Le pidió Sivir de buenas maneras al ladrón que la ignoro totalmente saliendo por patas.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿te vas a echar a correr? no pensé que fueras tan cobarde e inútil como para robarle un bolso a una dama y encima echar a correr como una niñita ¿te haces llamar hombre? ¡eres un simple chiste! — Le gritaba Sivir riéndose de la cara del ladrón.

El ladrón se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Sivir, manteniendo una distancia notable contra ella.

— ¿Que me as dicho perra? ¿acaso sabes con quien estas hablando? Retira esas palabras antes de que te arrepientas — Le amenazó el ladrón.

— ¿Arrepentirme? de los veinte y nueve años que tengo con vida, solo me e arrepentido de dos cosas; de dejar todo mi dinero atrás y dejar que una niña me controle, si crees que voy a añadir que te haya dicho la verdad a la cara en mi lista, lo llevas claro, ahora quítate esa bonita lana negra de tu cabeza y déjame ver a quien le voy a partir la cara — Le contestó Sivir con sarcasmo.

Sivir se puso en una posición con las piernas flexionadas y brazos al frente superior como defensa, esperando cualquier movimiento del ladrón.

— Como quieras señorita, me parece una pena tener que hacerle esto pero en fin, creo que te has pasado y debo ponerme a la altura así que te dire lo que haremos, tú vas a ser destrozada aquí mismo, y luego yo y mis compañeros disfrutaremos de todo lo que nos puedas ofrecer — amenazó el hombre.

El ladrón sacó de un bolsillo, una mariposa afilada y apuntó con esta a Sivir.

— ¿Compañeros? — Dudo Sivir sospechando de que no se encontraba solo contra el.

El ladrón dió dos golpes en el contenedor y del primero contenedor salen dos sujetos con un horrible aspecto y un olor aún peor. No era todo pues detrás de Sivir se abrió la puerta del almacén cerrado y salieron cuatros tipos más con instrumentos contundentes, si no fuera poco, otra puerta más se abrió y salieron tres sujetos más con armas de filo, todas apuntando a la Shurimana.

— Si preciosa… Mis compañeros y no son los únicos que tengo, lo cual es una lastima por que no podrán disfrutar de ti antes de que te deje llena de agujeros y rellene otros — El ladrón guiña un ojo a Sivir.

Sivir sintió un escalofrío y una sensación enorme de asqueo contra el hombre y su grupo de ladrones, tanto que no puedo evitar poner una cara de desagrado contra estos.

— Menos mal que sois una simple panda de ladrones, si me hubiera tocado contra saqueadores me hubiera puesto elegante ¿pero contra vosotros? Creo que solo necesitare un escupitajo — Respondió Sivir sarcástica y confiada.

El hombre la miró furioso y con los ojos llenos de furia, las palabras de Sivir le llegaron golpeando en el fondo, haciendo que la ira del ladrón aumentase.

— ¡A por ella! — Ordenó el ladrón y todos se abalanzaron sobre La celestina que presentaba calma ante la situación.

— (Esto será divertido…) — Pensó Sivir, dando una sonrisa a los que se aproximaban con velocidad a ella.

…

— Y tus labios, son igualitos a los que siempre… ¿Eh? ¿Sivir? ¿Donde estas? — Preguntó la agente del traje viendo la falta de Sivir frente a ella.

— Biotraje, busca huellas terminas recientes — Ordenó la agente a su traje que cambió el color de su visor de azul a un rojizo oscuro.

La agente vio recientes pisadas térmicas por el suelo que llevaban hasta la otra punta de la carretera que divide el barrio industrial

Siguió las huellas y con ello llegó hasta una mujer que se movía de un lado a otro nerviosa mientras se mordía las uñas.

La agente se acercó a la mujer de largo vestido y visor blanco y tocó el hombro de ésta haciendo que diera un brinco saliendo muchos pasos hacia atrás.

— Tranquila señorita, soy policía — Informó la agente sacando una placa dorada de un bolsillo artificial.

— ¡Gracias a dios! empezaba a perder la esperanza de que aquella Shurimana regresara — Le dijo la mujer asustada.

La piel de la agente empezó a erizarse y su traje también sintió una corriente extraña al escuchar a la señorita del visor.

La agente agarró los hombros de la mujer con firmeza y la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Shurimana? ¿Una persona con un atuendo de repartidora con gorra roja y ojos celeste? — Preguntó la agente nerviosa.

— Eh? S-si… Esa misma, me ayudó a recuperarme de un golpe que me dió una sucia Rata que me robó el bolso y salió por ese callejón tras el, hace rato que marchó, estoy muy preocupada por mi bolso… — Informó la víctima.

— ¿El bolso? — Preguntó La agente confusa.

— Ah y la repartidora también — Se rectificó esta.

— ¿Puede darme algún detalle más? Toda información sobre el robo puede ser útil y usada contra el acusado —

Algo extraño sonó dentro del traje de la agente, muchos hologramas empezaron a aparecer frente a ella y entre ellos uno con pinta de lista.

— Víctima de un golpe bajo, robo y escape ¿algo más? — Preguntó La agente mientras apuntaba todo en la lista holográfica.

La mujer quedó algo estupefacta ante los hologramas de La agente, cierto que se podían ver continuamente en la ciudad pero extraerlos y proyectarlos sin un equipo, era algo asombroso de ver.

— ¿Eh? eh… no, nada más, solo eso, oh bueno, aquella amable mujer me dijo que tardaría cinco minutos en volver — Aportó La dama del visor blanco.

— ¿Hace cuanto ya de ese comentario por mi compañera? — Preguntó La agente sospechando de que algo malo pudiera haber ocurrido.

La mujer se llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla mientras se apoyaba con la izquierda en el codo derecho, tardó unos segundos pero salió de su trance.

— Creo que ya pasaron siete o seis minutos — Le respondió La mujer indiferente.

— De acuerdo, gracias por su cooperación señorita, en un momento volveré con la repartidora — Le dijo La agente con confianza pero la dama de blanco seguía inquieta — Y también su bolso… — Ahora parecía más calmada.

La agente miró al callejon por el cual habían dos huellas térmicas recientes y dedujo que ahí fue por donde huyó el ladrón y por donde fue su compañera a perseguirlo.

Estiró ambas piernas, brazos y dio saltos de calentamientos.

— Biotraje, necesito potencia en los propulsore y energía extra en los NaNobots de los pies.

La agente sintió un punzada en su espalda que se extendió por todo el cuerpo, parecía dolerle pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, se veía acostumbrada.

— Inicia cápsulas de velocidad en… 3… 2… 1… — La agente estiro las piernas y flexionó el cuerpo hacia delante en dirección al callejón.

— ¡Hey! Perdonar… el retraso, ufff estos mierdecillas me an puesto como cerda — Decía Sivir en cuanto se aproximaba por el callejón arrastrando algo con dificultad.

La shurimana de ojos celestes vino sonriendo de lado y divertida, al llegar Sivir al frente de la dama del visor blanco, lo hizo con alguien más, dejó el que vendría siendo el culpable de robo frente a los pies de la mujer y puso un pie sobre la cabeza de este.

— Aquí tienes a tu miserable rata, comiendo polvo del suelo y mis pies como se merece — Dijo Sivir riendo del patético hombre.

Tanto la mujer como La agente que detuvo su proceso de velocidad, miraron sorprendidas a Sivir quien se divertía viendo el sufrimiento de aquel desagradable sujeto.

— ¿Y el bolso? ¿Lo has encontrado? — Preguntó la mujer en desespero.

La celestina se descolgó el bolso que sujetaba con la correa por los hombros y dejo este caer al lado de la cara del ladrón.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer — Le dijo Sivir al ladrón presionando más su pie contra la cara de este.

La Ex-repartidora quitó su pie de la cara del sujeto y miro a este desafiante.

El hombre no tardó ni un segundo en coger el bolso y mirar con suplica a Sivir.

— ¡Cógelo! ¡Toma este maldito bolso pero déjame en paz! —

Sivir sonrio malevolamente con aires de grandeza al su alrededor.

— Buen perro apestoso — decía con Desprecio en cuanto cogía el bolso.

La de ojos celestes se acercó a la mujer del visor blanco y le tendió el visor con un acto de caballerosidad.

La mujer cogió el Bolso de vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza, acto seguido Sivir se dio la vuelta para meter un golpe certero en el brazo izquierdo del hombre con el pie.

— Vuelve a las cloacas y piensa en lo que has hecho hoy, como un buen perro — Le dijo La shurimana con un tono suave y amenazante.

El hombre se retiraba, cojeando y con sangre en toda la cara mientras que Sivir lo miraba con gusto desde atrás.

Pero el paso de huida del ladrón es detenido por La agente del traje cibernético, quien atrae a este con los brazos hacia atrás y lo esposa sujetándolo por la espalda.

— Quedas detenido por agresión física e intento de robo, todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra así que te recomiendo estar callado hasta que lleguemos a la comisaría — Le dijo La agente al ladrón quien no se molesto a hablar de tanto dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿te llevarás a esa escoria a la comisaría? tu misma pero yo no pienso tocar eso, suficiente suciedad e tocado al romperle los huesos a él y a sus amigos — Comentó Sivir volviendo su marcha hacia la comisaría.

La agente se percató de la palabra ``amigos`` y agarró a Sivir del hombro llamando su atención.

— ¿Has dicho amigos? — Preguntó La agente sospechosa de algún acto incorrecto de Sivir.

— Si si… Pero no te preocupes, les di una valiosa lección sobre lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer en condiciones, deberías haberlos vistos, huyeron como solpollos — Comentó La Shurimana echándose a reír.

— Eso no es correcto, deberías haberlos capturado — Se quejo La agente.

Sivir detuvo su risa y bufo fastidiada.

— Solo tengo dos brazos y no podía coger a diez idiotas con estas manos tan delicada que la mocosa me hace… — Sivir alza ambas manos mirándose las uñas — En Serio, qué demonios piensa la otra al hacerse la manicura — Comentó La celestina bajando las manos.

— Si ese es el caso, debemos volver y reportar esto cuanto antes a la Sheriff… — La agente vuelve a quedar en trance, observando a Sivir al completo.

Sivir se da cuenta de esto y se acerca a La agente, acerca su rostro al visor de esta y le da un beso corto a su pantalla.

— Despierta, tenemos que irnos ¿recuerdas? — Le recordó Sivir.

La agente retomo el camino de vuelta a la comisaría mientras Sivir la seguía por detrás pero esta es detenida por la mujer del visor blanco que le agarra la muñeca antes de que se alejara con su compañera.

— Creo que no te di las gracias, toma — La mujer del bolso robado le dio una pequeña tarjeta en blanco a Sivir quien miro esta confusa durante unos segundos buscando algún tipo de truco pero solo era una tarjeta de cartón corriente y normal.

Volvió su mirada a la mujer de blanco pero esta ya no estaba.

— ¿Pero que…? — Sivir confusa, mete la tarjeta en un bolsillo trasero de su short y vuelve a seguir a su compañera.

…

Ya en la comisaría, La agente y Sivir encierran al criminal en una celda y se van las dos juntas a las oficinas, donde buscan a la Sheriff sin éxito alguno.

— ¿Dónde está tu jefa? — Pregunto Sivir a La agente mientras se sentaba en el banco de acusados junto a otras personas que no conocía de nada.

La agente la miro y negó con la cabeza a esta.

— No lo se, no e sido informada si tiene alguna tarea pendiente para hoy o tal vez le a surgido un caso imprevisto — Respondio la Agente buscando de vuelta en las oficinas.

Sivir suspiró y estiró los brazos en la banca, rodeando a los demás que sentaban con ella, no parecía importarles mucho que lo hiciera. Al hacer esto, La agente se da media vuelta y coge a Sivir de la mano para retirarla de la banca de acusados, llevándola ahora a su oficina donde Sivir se quedó algo sorprendida a la vez cuando la vio.

— WoW, tu lugar de trabajo es tan… Tú, todo tan avanzado, destacas mucho entre los demás oficiales ¿de verdad eres novata? — Pregunto Sivir curiosa pero sin recibir respuesta alguna de La agente.

Sivir mira todos los detalles y adornos de la oficina y algo le atrae nada más verlo de reojo.

— Oye ¿esa belleza en la foto no se parece un poco a mi? — Sivir se acercó al marco de la foto pero antes de tocarla, La agente quito el cuadro de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Siéntate aquí y no te muevas — Le ordenó La agente.

— De acuerdo cariño, si te apetece ser la de arriba hoy — Bromeo Sivir mientras se sentaba en el asiento de la oficina con su sonrisa confiada.

La agente se acercó a la celestina y le miró visor a ojos.

— ¿No me reconoces verdad? — Le pregunta La agente a La shurimana quien solo se confundió con la pregunta.

— Jamás en mi vida te e visto, ni siquiera se tu nombre aun y tampoco es que me importe much-

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó La agente al ver el parón que dio Sivir en su habla.

Sivir cayo cual pluma rendida al suelo, el strombor que sonó al golpearse fue tan grande que medio departamento de la comisaría se giró en rumbo a la oficina de la Agente cibernética.

La agente se agacho a recoger a La shurimana que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¡Becaria! ¡Despierta! — Exige esta sin ningún efecto en La celestina.

La oficial se decidió en darle algunas bofetadas a Sivir para que despertara, lo cual extrañamente funciono.

La shurimana de ojos celestes ahora abría los parpados lentamente con unas orejas que han aparecido de la nada.

La agente se extraño al Mirar al rostro de La becaria que ahora ya no se mostraba como antes.

— ¿Agente? ¿Ocurre algo? — Pregunto Sivir en un tono más dulce y cansado.

La oficial no daba crédito a lo que veía, una nueva chica se hallaba entre sus brazos.

— Oficial, me esta asustando ¿Por que estoy en el suelo? — Sivir se levantó de cintura para arriba aun sentada en el suelo — ¿Y por qué estoy tan manchada? — Preguntaba Sivir confusa.

La agente suspiro por dentro de su casco y miró a la chica de enfrente que estaba igual o más confusa que ella.

— Acabas de completar tu primer caso y ni te acuerdas… Tengo mucho que hacer… — Comentó la agente en susurros.

Sivir se dio la vuelta mirando a esta.

— ¿Que? — Pregunto.

— Nada, levántate — La agente miró al Reloj no táctico de la comisaría que ya apuntaba la tarde, una hora de descanso común entre los empleados, hasta los que están por obligación — Puedes irte a casa a descansar pero tienes que volver dentro de cuatro horas para acompañarme al turno nocturno — Comentó la Agente mientras se retiraba de la oficina y marchaba entre la multitud de personas en el departamento.

— (Eso… Fue raro) — Pensó Sivir al recordar la escena tan fuera de contexto que acababa de tener.

Pero no le dio muchas vueltas por que ahora su superior le di permiso para marcharse aunque luego tuviera que volver. El descanso es algo que agradece ya que se sentía mareada y agotada físicamente pero era raro ya que no recordaba que hubiese hecho algo de mucho esfuerzo.

Sivir se levantó y caminó sobándose la cabeza hacia la salida, allí sintió el aire golpear su cara lo cual alivió un poco el peso del dolor de su cabeza.

Una vez más relajada, decidió ir hacia su casa que aun estando lejos, llegaría en nada.

O eso creía ella pues cuando empezó a correr hacia su casa, el dolor de cabeza solo se agrandó más y le hizo estrujar sus manos contra ella inconscientemente.

— (Mierda… son 2 horas de ida y vuelta a casa y no tengo mi moto…) —

Sivir no sabía qué hacer así que se movió un poco de la acera y se sentó en una pequeña banca pública que había cerca de la comisaría.

— Mierda… ¿Y ahora qué hago? — Sivir bufo de fastidio.

La celestina miro al parking frente a un lado de la comisaría.

— (Tal vez ella pueda llevarme aunque dudo que lo haga) — Ideo Sivir.

La shurimana no solo estaba fastidiada por no tener medio de movimiento más rápido que sus piernas ahora mismo, si no que también pensaba en las más aun preguntas de La rubia y las Burlas de La pelirroja.

— Venga ya… — Se lamentó la pobre quedando cabizbaja.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije que me gusta verte sonreír! ¡Sube y borra esa cara!— Le pidió una voz conocida a Sivir.

Sivir alzó su cabeza y pudo ver a la chica que empezó todo, la misma que hizo el pedido de las tres pizzas en una noche anterior de su unofficial despido, esta andaba con una moto y y un traje de motorista bastante apretado que marcaba su figura.

— (¿Donde miras Sivir?) — La shurimana se levantó y se aproximo a la Chica de pelos largos con tonos violetas y puso su mirada en los ojos del mismo color.

— Hola ah… esto… — Intentaba acordarse de su nombre el cual nunca entendió bien.

— Kaisa, Kai'sa para los cobardes — Respondió esta con una sonrisa.

— ah cierto, nunca comprendi tu nombre bien aquel día, por cierto ¿Qué haces por aquí? — Pregunto Sivir extrañada.

La chica violeta la miró extrañada, pensó que ya estaba más que claro el por que estaba aquí pero al parecer no lo estaba para Sivir.

— Bueno, trabajo aquí, solo vine a mirar unas cosas, de paso cambié de moto a una más manual — Respondió Kaisa indiferente.

— Oh, bien supongo, esta parece ser más manejable y práctica, además el modelo es chulo — Comentó Sivir mirando todos los detalles de la moto.

Kaisa cogio un casco extra que tenía en un espejo retrovisor y se lo acercó a Sivir para que lo siguiera. Sivir dudo un poco al no estar segura si su cabeza estaba bien para un viaje en moto pero sus tripas le rugían y tenía mucha sed, solo quería ir a casa a comer y beber y descansar.

— La oferta sigue disponible ¿Subes? y no te preocupes, estoy al tanto de tu situación aquí, se que acabas de salir de tu turno obligatorio. — Le dijo Kaisa mientras cerraba el visor del casco negro que llevaba.

Sivir no dudo mucho, solo quería estar en su casa para descansar.

— (Ya lo tengo todo planeado, llegar, correr a la nevera, coger tres sandwiches y agua y encerrarme en mi cuarto para que esas dos no me molesten ¡genial!) — Ideo Sivir pensativa.

— Si puedes ir un poco más ligera, me duele la cabeza — Pidió está ya sentada en la moto.

Kaisa miro hacia Sivir quien la miró también curiosa. Kaisa agarró las manos de Sivir que se sujetaban a unas barandillas pequeñas en la parte trasera de la moto y las movió hacia su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca a su espalda.

Kaisa al notar los pechos de Sivir en su espalda, dio un pequeño brinco que asustó a Sivir.

— Oye… ¿Por acaso estás llevando sostén ahora mismo? — Pregunto Kaisa a Sivir volviendo su mirada a la carretera poblada de vehículos.

Sivir torció un poco la cabeza en gesto de duda.

— Eh… Una especie de sostén deportivo ¿Por que la pregunta? — Contestó La shurimana sobre la pregunta.

— Vale… Solo soy yo que tal vez estoy cachonda… O no se, da igual ¡Agarrate! — Respondió Kaisa Que acelero a fondo la moto.

— ¡Espera, te dije que más lige…! —

… **.**

 **¡SI! ¡por fin un nuevo capítulo! Perdonar muchisisisisimo la demora, me he distraído tanto con algunas cosas que no e tenido en cuenta que tenía algo tan emocionante que acabar y seguir, qué mala pata la mía.**

 **Lo siento mucho de veras, no volveré a tardar semejante tiempo en Subir nuevos capítulos.**

 **Pero dejando de lado el perdón ¿Que tal este capítulo? ¿fue de tu agrado? ¡para mi si! aunque admito que este se resume bastante fácil y se queda si ganas al final pero tengo una razón del por que, vereis, llevo roleando un tiempo largo en AMINO, una app aleatoria y de tanto rolear allí, he medio que olvidado cómo escribir aquí y lo estoy mezclando todo ¡Mal!**

 **Bueno, tengo que darle las gracias a cierta usuaria de AMINO APP que me ayuda a seguir dándome un apoyo indirecto, grax encanto, te debo una. En fin chavules, me voy a ver el siguiente capítulo.**

 **(El capitulo está sin corregir del todo así que seguramente haya alguna falla muy grave)**

 **DETALLE: Veréis, algunos estáis confusos con este shipp, es decir, ¿unir a Kaisa y Sivir? no combinan para nada ¿verdad? Pues muy mal, si lo pensais bien, son casi idénticas, tienen una historia similar pero con diferentes lugares donde ocurre, tienen la misma patria, el mismo modelo de ser, el mismo color de piel, aunque Kaisa es algo más blancucha, pero aparte, para darle el toque extra, se sitúan en el mismo país, en Shurima y es muy pero muy probable que se conozcan tarde o temprano para bien o para mal. Y ahora preguntaros ¿hacen mala pareja teniendo tanto en común? Bueno, por eso y por que aparte la artista: Ichiro-artosaki a visto lo mismo que yo, escribo este fic y deseo que ambas estén juntas para siempre.**

 **¡Recordar dejar vuestra opinión para una mejora! ¡Tanto buena como mala!**

 **2020 / A cualquier Lector que este viendo esta historia o haya acabado de verla, le pido que no se haga ilusiones pues no pienso continuarla. No es una pausa o un tiempo, es definido, no esta en mis planes el seguir con esta trama.**

 **No se debe a motivos personales, ni arrepentimientos, no, me encanta mi obra pero no quiero continuarla.**

 **Si quieres ver algo mio en lo cual si permanezco hasta el día de hoy trabajando, te recomiendo visitar mi perfil del mismo nombre en Wattpad o aquí mismo donde por ahora solo tengo una historia en continua actualización y cada cierto tiempo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Disculpe las molestias y Gracias por leer.**


End file.
